


Daddy

by Nitroid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Parental guidance is not the Sexta Espada's forte, however, despite the odds, Grimmjow adopts Ichigo.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chaptered fic that I've written a while ago. Importing it from FFNet was a hassle, so I'm kinda just copy pasting. Forgive any errors; this was unbeta-ed. The notes in bold that you might come across at the start of each chapter is what I've written from the span of 2009-2012 or so.
> 
> Edit: Rewritten 2017.

  **Chapter 1: Accidents**

 

-x-

 

"You're going down, Shinigami!"

A quick flick of the wrist, and Pantera swung in his opponent's direction. A clang of swords, and sparks flew as the metal blades clashed.

Grimmjow aimed a side kick at Ichigo, catching him unguarded in the ribs. A fist nearly caught him on the jaw, but the Espada managed to dart out of harm's way. Evading the boy's hits had always been a bit of a challenge, but that was one of the many reasons why Grimmjow saw fit to fight him.

"You're the one who's going down!" Ichigo yelled out, rushing forward in fury as he slashed Zangetsu out at Grimmjow's direction.

Much to Ichigo's chagrin, the Espada was quick to move.

Ichigo felt a momentary spike of panic when Grimmjow vanished from sight. "Ah, shit –!"

As Grimmjow dodged the attack, jumping a few steps higher than the substitute Shinigami to avoid the blow, a little bottle filled with portentously bright purple capsules flipped out of his pocket. He reached out with a hand to grab at it, but only managed to grasp at thin air. Grimmjow cursed inwardly and flailed for balance.

The cap popped open as it fell.

It must have loosened in his pocket while he was fighting. Gravity pulled the pills downward to rain straight onto Ichigo – and regrettably, his open, gaping mouth. Having righted himself, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and made to prepare for another attack, but his enemy hadn't moved from the same spot yet.

The orange haired teenager choked, hacked and coughed, shoulders squinching upwards as he clutched at his throat, pills plopping to the ground far below left, right and centre. Grimmjow watched in disgusted fascination; was his nemesis about to die by his energy tablets?

Apparently not.

Much to Grimmjow's disappointment, Ichigo took a deep breath and swallowed the capsules with difficulty into his system, grimacing at the bittersweet taste. Shuddering, he coughed several more times before managing a disgruntled glare.

"What the heck was that?" he asked, gripping Zangetsu tightly in front of him – in case Grimmjow decided on a sudden assault.

"It's really none of your business, but if you must know . . ." Scoffing, Grimmjow crossed his arms. "Those were Hollow energy pills created by Szayel. Supposedly gives us better recharge systems so we heal our wounds faster. And you totally swallowed half the bloody bottle, idiot. Way to go."

"What?" Ichigo clutched his stomach, fingers fisting his rumpled Shinigami robes.

Having a doctor as a father and helping him run the family clinic had taught the teenager that most pills were dangerous, especially on an empty stomach, like his was now. Ichigo figured this was just karma's way of getting back at him. Still, he had to ask.

"Are there any side effects on non-Hollow beings?"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his pale blue hair. "It wasn't relevant when Szayel gave us a briefing, so I didn't bother listening."

Silence greeted him, and Grimmjow leered at the teenager standing directly opposite him.

"What's the matter, you got a weak stomach, kid?"

Ichigo didn't reply. Instead, the teenager dropped to his knees and began coughing madly. A little swirl of shimmery silver and purple dust was already beginning to churn around Ichigo's feet and knees, gradually building up into a rather violent eddy of sparkly powder.

Grimmjow stepped back a little, unsure of what to do and contemplating whether to help or just stand and watch the show. It was rather amusing, now that he got to witness this first hand. Szayel would be proud of his concoction.

Ichigo was coughing more now, waving the dust feebly away. It looked like he barely had the energy to fight anymore. The Sexta Espada wondered if that was a good thing.

Finally, the vortex subsided and a purple cloud of smoke puffed up, shielding Ichigo from view. Curious, Grimmjow tentatively poked the swirls with the tip of Pantera. Nothing happened. The Espada blew at it experimentally, only to have more dust rebound into his face. Coughing, he waved the dust aside and stared at the lump of black Shinigami robes that lay on the ground in surprise.

They weren't empty, but they didn't look very Ichigo-esque, either.

Grimmjow felt slightly worried.

The robes moved, revealing a little gurgling toddler who was doing his best to stand up straight, but his legs kept slipping and sliding and getting tangled in the clothing. The child definitely had orange hair that stood up in small spikes all over his tiny head, immediately confirming the Espada's suspicions.

Gawking, the Espada squatted for a closer look, and the boy turned to look at him, instantly spellbound. One little chubby hand reached up to touch Grimmjow's mask, and the Espada jerked back, slapping the boy's hand away.

"Too close." Grimmjow hissed.

Ichigo hit the ground hard on his rump, his lower lip trembling as he struggled not to bawl. To top it off, he was stark naked and flashing his privates for the world to see. Not that he had much anyway. He was only an infant. Grimmjow curled his lip, unable to take his eyes off the teary eyed, glowering boy. The resemblance to teenage Ichigo's scowl was striking.

The infant hiccupped, and garbled nonsensically up at the Espada. He sounded a tad miffed, and who could blame him?

"Hey, kid. Shut up, I didn't hit you that hard, alright?" Grimmjow sheathed his sword, watching Ichigo's interest with the experienced way he covered the blade.

The toddler raised his hands up at him in response, wide honey brown eyes fixated on Grimmjow.

"What am I gonna do when Ulquiorra asks me if I've defeated you?"

"You will see Aizen," Ulquiorra replied from behind Grimmjow, successfully shocking the Sexta. "To explain how this happened. But before that, collect the child and bring him along as evidence. Aizen-sama will think of a good way to put him to use."

"What, you mean like a lab experiment?" Grimmjow scowled. He wasn't used to being crept up on. "He's not taking this kid from me. I need to let him grow up so I can finish our fight!"

Ulquiorra turned and walked away towards a gargantuan that he'd conjured up single-handedly.

"If you ask me," he said as he stepped into the unending blackness. "It seems like you actually care about that child. Please remember that Kurosaki Ichigo is a human turned Shinigami, therefore once fully grown, he will not return to our side."

"Wait, you said 'once fully grown'! How do you know he'll turn back?"

"There is only one way to find out."

"But –!"

"Come."

A nerve twitched on Grimmjow's temple, but he bit back his sharp response and turned to face his problem. He knew better than to question Ulquiorra's authority. Aizen knew what he was doing when he picked the Quarto Espada as a leader.

Seated on the ground, Ichigo was rolling one side of his black robes like a carpet, unaware of his odd fate. Sighing, the Espada picked him up, wrapped part of the trailing robes around him and followed in Ulquiorra's wake.

x

"You brought a child back with you?" Nnoitra crowed, a sinister grin spreading across his sharp face. "I'm surprised you didn't kill it."

Yammy smirked. "That's hilarious."

"Shut up."

"Aww, don't get your panties in a twist!"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, wisely choosing to ignore his fellow Espada's jibe. He stepped in line and joined the other Espada as they made their way into one of the various meeting rooms constructed by Aizen.

Walking beside Grimmjow, Halibel tilted her head to gaze down at the little boy struggling to keep up with the Sexta Espada's brisk stride.

"Do I want to know?" she asked, shifting her gaze back to Grimmjow.

"Probably not."

"He's a human, isn't he?" Szayel piped up from behind them. "You certainly have odd attachments."

"It was an accident." Grimmjow growled.

Nnoitra snickered. " _That's_ your excuse? You're slipping, aren't you."

"Keep talking." Grimmjow snorted derisively.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled suddenly, startling the Espada.

The toddler was sprawled out on the marble floor, slipping and sliding on his tangled robes. Tears welled in his honey brown eyes as he registered the dull ache of falling face first onto the floor.

"What did you bring him for?" Yammy's deep voice boomed at Grimmjow. "Couldn't you just leave him where Shinigami would find him?"

"Exactly." Halibel placed one hand on her hip. "Having a child around here in troublesome. Aizen-sama will kill him for sure."

Grimmjow stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I'm just waiting for Szayel to come up with something for him to grow so I can fight him properly."

"Are you delusional?" Szayel asked laughingly. "I doubt I can find the antidote for something like this right away. It could take a long while; possibly even a few years. I've never tested anything on humans before."

Barragan chuckled. "If Aizen doesn't kill him, Szayel will. Mark my words."

"Shut it, bag of bones." Grimmjow spat. "You're not allowed to touch him. The boy's mine till he grows up. Then I'll be the one to kill him."

Accustomed to the Sexta's insults, Barragan huffed.

"What a blatant lie!" Shaking his head, Szayel placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of killing him. Far from it. I'd _torture_ him."

Halibel crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Disgusting."

"Enough. It is not your decision to make, Grimmjow. We must consult Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra chastised, pushing open the double doors that led into a vast room.

"What're you waiting for?" Nnoitra gestured to Grimmjow. "Ladies first."

Giving the Quinto Espada a sneer, Grimmjow turned to the small boy. Ichigo was holding out both hands to him, as if he wanted something.

"Come on."

The boy merely tilted his head and babbled little kid sounds.

"Hurry the hell up." Grimmjow commanded, but the boy didn't move aside from blinking wide, innocent eyes up at him.

White gloved hands reached down to pick him up under his arms. The little boy gurgled, and Grimmjow bristled.

"What are you doing?"

Stark cradled the toddler's head to his shoulder, supporting his bottom with one arm. "It was rather obvious. He wanted to be carried."

With narrowed eyes, Grimmjow turned on his heel and stormed into the meeting room without another word. Aizen was already seated at the head of the table, ordering tea to be served around. The Espada entered and settled themselves into the remaining chairs.

With Grimmjow's luck, he found himself seated between Ulquiorra and Stark. The little boy was sucking on his thumb, clinging onto Stark's robes as the Primera Espada held him. He looked mildly mollified, considering his situation. Grimmjow heaved a disgruntled sigh.

"I trust you completed your mission well?" Aizen smiled placidly at Ulquiorra. "Give me a summarized report."

As Ulquiorra dutifully rattled off details of the day's mission, Ichigo stood up shakily in Stark's lap. He took a deep breath and leaped over to Grimmjow, scrabbling at the Espada's robes for a steady grip. Swift hands quickly caught him before he fell.

"Careful." Stark murmured, placing him onto Grimmjow's lap. "That would've garnered a bruise."

"Why couldn't he have just asked?" Grimmjow muttered back. "Would've made things a whole lot easier."

"Maybe he can't speak yet." Stark hypothesized. "How old is he?"

"Like I'd know." Shrugging, Grimmjow angled his face away from the child's inquisitive hands. "He's like a miniature Wonderweiss."

By now, they had gained Aizen's attention. The Shinigami traitor turned to Grimmjow and smiled.

"I see you have acquired a new . . . pet."

"He's not a pet." Grimmjow muttered, then added as an afterthought. ". . . Aizen-sama."

Szayel snickered behind one dainty manicured hand. Seated beside him, Nnoitra leered across the table at Grimmjow, who bared his teeth in a silent dare. Neither had enough gall to start a fight in front of the feared man who gave them a rebirth with reinforced powers and bodies. Aizen's punishments involved losing a limb or maybe a couple vital organs like eyes or a tongue.

"What are your intentions regarding the child?" Aizen asked smoothly, sipping tea from his white porcelain cup.

Apprehensive, Grimmjow snuck a look at Ulquiorra, who gave him a one shoulder shrug in response. So the Quarto Espada hadn't spilled the beans yet, but that meant it was up to Grimmjow to do all the explaining. It wasn't something he was very good at.

"I want to continue fighting Kurosaki."

Grimmjow instantly regretted saying that. Even to his ears, the excuse sounded weak and vague. Across the table, Szayel sighed softly, giving him a look of mocking sympathy.

"In this state?" Aizen sounded mildly surprised. "I believe you could kill him by snapping his neck right now. Wouldn't even have to lift Pantera."

"That's not it." Grimmjow struggled to find the right words to string together. "It's just that . . ."

To his left, Stark sat up a little straighter and propped his elbows on the marble table as he spoke. "What Grimmjow is trying to say; he wants to wait for the boy to grow up so he can finish their fight. It's a simple urge of wanting to establish who's stronger. The boy will be killed after that, of course."

Grimmjow shot him a look that bordered on gratitude.

Aizen mulled over this possibility, keeping his eyes trained on the innocently cooing child in Grimmjow's lap. The Espada sat in silence, nervously awaiting the verdict.

"He swallowed the energy pills, I presume?" Aizen awarded Grimmjow with a wry smile. "Courtesy of Szayel, of course. The mission today was completed five times faster than it would have taken; I suppose you were in luck."

"How did you guess, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, while Szayel preened.

"Mere intuition." Aizen waved a hand casually. "Side effects from the tablets were studied accordingly, you see. We just didn't expect something like this to happen to a human. Although the Kurosaki boy was in his soul form, it doesn't change the fact that he's still originally a living member of the human world. Though... I am curious to know what the effects would be like on say, a Shinigami."

The smile on their leader's face widened, and the glint of light reflected from the ceiling above added a mysteriously ominous feel to the atmosphere. A pregnant silence settled over the meeting room and its occupants. Shinigami everywhere else probably were sneezing or feeling sudden chills.

"Grimmjow, I fully understand your need to establish who is the strongest, but at this very moment, I am perfectly sure this . . . child . . . is not fit to entertain your battling purposes. I suggest we kill him – he is of no use to us. Soul Society is at a handicap because of his sudden absence, but with the boy truly gone, we have less one obstacle to deal with." Aizen concluded softly. "Although it will be a terrible shame to see him go."

Stark laid a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. The Sexta was trembling – out of fear or anger, the Primera could not tell, but it was much better to calm him down beforehand.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra began. "Shall I see to it that the child is . . . disposed of accordingly?"

"Wait!" Grimmjow's tone was an octave above the usual low drawl. "Couldn't Szayel make something to turn him back? One last fight is all I need, Aizen-sama."

He was damned if he had to use the word 'please', but it dangled there in all its invisible presence. Pleading was just not his forte.

Persuasion was evidently not one of Grimmjow's gifts, either. Aizen looked far from convinced as he studied the child.

"Having a little boy running around Las Noches would be troublesome, what more a human one. Take Wonderweiss, for example. I would have had him terminated if I didn't trust Tousen's capabilities of keeping him in check."

Grimmjow was adamant; trying to argue his point. "That's different! Wonderweiss pretty much has a slow mind and speech impediment. He can fight just fine, anyway. This kid is something else, even if he _was_ a Shinigami before this. Without his powers, he can't be very destructive."

Raising one eyebrow in a high arch, Aizen stayed silent. He finished his tea and gestured for his cup to be refilled. Ulquiorra obediently stood to carry out his quiet command. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow, who gave him an icy glare in response.

Finally, Aizen sighed. "Very well. The boy will not be executed then. Consider this a favor in your debt. But in return, Grimmjow... you're going to be the one responsible for him. If something should happen..."

Feeling relief flood his veins, Grimmjow fought down an elated grin. He gave Aizen the most solemn nod he could manage to show he understood.

"He is yours for the time being, until he grows up and dies by your hand. Nevertheless, the child will be safe here, assuming the Shinigami and his friends have no idea where he is."

Leaning against Aizen's chair, Gin spared the Sexta Espada one knowing glance before snickering behind both hands.

Grimmjow decided he didn't like the sinister tone in Gin's laughter. Had Aizen not been present, he would have dared to aim a punch at the sly silver haired subordinate. As if to remind him of his responsibilities, little Ichigo bounced in his lap, trying to stand on Grimmjow's thighs with the aid of the table.

"For now, I will allow provisions for the child." Aizen stood and nodded at Ulquiorra. "See to it that Grimmjow is kept in line, as well as the child. And one more rule, which I cannot stress enough. There is to be no fighting between Espada. All of you will learn to get along. I will not tolerate any immature chaos."

As Aizen turned around with a swish of his robes, Nnoitra stuck out his long tongue and waggled it at Grimmjow, who rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra awarded them both with a pointed stare.

"All of you are dismissed." Aizen's voice echoed as he exited the meeting room through a side door, with Gin trailing after him. "Ulquiorra, you are in command."

x

"May I remind you that a child is something that will take a lot of getting used to?" Halibel stated firmly as Ichigo ran into her legs clumsily.

"Sorry." Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth, and knelt to retrieve the boy. "He just slips through my hands like quicksilver is all."

"A young boy his age will have a lot of needs, Grimmjow." Barragan added coal to the fire as he swept by with the speed of a floundering tortoise. "Are you quite ready for all of that?"

Nnoitra sauntered past and slowed down long enough to jeer directly in Grimmjow's face. "Someone here just doesn't know what he's doing."

"Go fuck yourself." Grimmjow snarled, shifting Ichigo's weight in his arms. "I can take you on any damn time."

"Do it. We all know who's stronger." Nnoitra taunted, adding a derisive chuckle to prove his point.

Ulquiorra stepped between them, successfully halting their would-be rage. "That is enough arguing. You heard what Aizen-sama said. Get along, or suffer the consequences."

Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjow's chest, quivering. Halibel noticed, as did Barragan, but they held their tongues. Both were wise enough to know that the oblivious Sexta would eventually catch on.

"Grimmjow, you have an extra liability now. Were it not for your capricious decision to rescue the child, you would not be suspended from fighting. However, you will not be given any important missions that require battling with the child under your protection." Ulquiorra looked at the boy in his fellow Espada's arms and took a deep breath. "I will be assisting you, nonetheless, should you need my help."

Stark reached over and ruffled the child's orange hair. "Count me in."

Grimmjow couldn't really think of anything appropriate to say in this situation. Words of gratitude or affability were not his specialty, either. Shrugging, he hugged the trembling child closer to him.

"Yeah. This is only temporary, though."

x

**So you say, Grimmjow. Haha. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

* * *

**This chapter has been redone as well. It's amazing how time flies; this fic is two years old and counting. Again, apologies for my sluggishness in writing.**

x

There was a knock on the door, and Grimmjow rolled over in bed to sit up, dazed. He blinked blearily and yawned.

"Come in."

Ulquiorra entered with a swish of his robes. In his arms was a struggling orange haired little boy, his diminutive body bare save for a small pair of boxers which were sliding off his slim waist due to his thrashing movements.

"Must I remind you again?" Ulquiorra asked softly. "This boy is under your care. And yet you allow him to run around freely. Do you really want to keep him until he grows older?"

Grimmjow yawned again, feeling a headache start to throb painfully. "I know, sorry. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know." Ulquiorra made sure to shut the door before releasing his firm grip on the boy. "I caught him playing in the sand last night. He was outside the premises of our quarters, Grimmjow. What were you thinking? Lesser Hollows could have attacked him and eaten his soul, yet you barely batted an eyelid."

"That's because he made a mess in the bathroom, and no prizes for guessing who got stuck with cleaning duty." Grimmjow said defensively. "I even locked my room door. How was I to know he's small enough to squeeze through the window pillars?"

"You should have taken more precaution." Ulquiorra sighed, setting himself down gingerly on the end of Grimmjow's bed. "This child is very vulnerable right now. It would have been a better option to leave him in the Human Realm."

Ichigo clambered up the bed and dived for Grimmjow's arms with a happy holler. The Sexta was knocked back into the mound of pillows – courtesy of Aizen – where the young boy proceeded to tug on his white bone mask with an excited air.

"Stop that." Grimmjow growled, batting his inquisitive hands away. "It's not going to come off like that. How many times do I have to explain it to you?"

They weren't very sure about the energetic child's ability to speak properly, but they were fairly certain that he could manage simple words that were easy enough for a boy his age to understand. In fact, Ichigo rarely spoke actual words that made sense aside from nonsensical babbling, but the Espada soon learned that most of his high-pitched yells and gurgles meant that he was happy. A frown or a scowl usually meant the opposite.

Ulquiorra watched as the boy rolled over and bit Grimmjow on the arm. "He is still quite young. Perhaps he is hungry at the moment."

"What do little children eat?" Grimmjow asked worriedly. "I didn't give him anything to eat since I found him."

He received a disapproving frown in return. "Are you sure you want him to live?"

Shrugging, Grimmjow hugged Ichigo close before he could roll off the bouncy mattress. "I just didn't think he would need to eat. He's a child in spirit form, isn't he? What does that make him – a Shinigami or a Human now?"

"I think," Ulquiorra suggested gently. "It's best if we consult someone who has had experience in this questionable field. Someone like Stark, or Szayel."

"Szayel I understand, but Stark?" Grimmjow winced as the boy grabbed a small fistful of his blue hair and yanked hard. "I hate this kid already."

"It's too late to back out now." Ulquiorra reminded him. "Stark has experience with young ones, in my opinion. Isn't Lilinette a child?"

"She's a girl." Grimmjow pointed out.

Another frown. "That is irrelevant."

"Yeah, but Lilinette doesn't look as young as this one does." Grimmjow bounced Ichigo in his lap, receiving a happy gurgle in return. "But it does make sense. Maybe Stark might be able to gauge how old this kid is."

"Then we must not waste any time. Let's find him."

x

"How long has he been missing?" Ishida pushed his steel-framed glasses up his nose.

Inoue clenched her hands in the folds of her long cotton skirt. "I can't tell for sure. I wasn't anywhere near Kurosaki when he was fighting."

"Yes, she was healing me." Chad said in his deep voice. "I was fighting two Menos at once. They seemingly just appeared out of nowhere. I figured Ichigo had it covered."

"Well, what about the other Shinigami? Rukia-san, or Abarai-kun; maybe they would know something." Ishida suggested, leaning back against the wall.

"We haven't contacted them yet." Chad murmured. "They went back to Seireitei for a while, but they promised to come back soon. It's quite possible that Ichigo went with them."

Inoue bit her bottom lip. "I guess so. It does sound plausible. But he usually informs us when he's leaving so we can cover for him . . ."

Ishida sighed and massaged his temples. "Kurosaki's just being silly if he left just like that. Well, if that's the case, Kon can take over for now."

The rest nodded in agreement, but all of them couldn't shake off the niggling feeling that trouble was brewing somehow.

x

Stark was trying to sleep, resting in his favorite spot on the rocks. The precipice of rock above shielded him from the glare of the afternoon sun, and the gentle breeze that blew in his direction was perfect for a much needed nap. The previous day's meeting and missions had sapped him of energy, and now his lassitude was beginning to kick in.

"Play with me!"

If only Lilinette would let him rest. Stark sighed and rolled over, placing his head on his arm. He was in no mood for her childish antics. She had pestered him no end yesterday about allowing her to tag along, and Stark had caved in under her persistent shrilling. He had managed to draw the line however, when she insisted on going down to a human children's school and playing tricks on them.

"Come on, Stark!"

"Later."

"But I'm bored right now!"

"Well, I'm exhausted right now."

"But that's what you always say!"

"Mmm."

"Stark!"

"Hmm?"

"Stark!" Lilinette's voice grew shriller.

Stark ignored her, choosing sleep over his other half.

"Hey! Stark!"

There was a tinge of panic laced in her tone. A spike of alarm jolted the Primera awake and he whirled upright, ready to protect his sole Fraccion. To his surprise, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood, peering down at him from above.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." Grimmjow sounded relieved. "We kind of need some help."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "There is no ' _we'_ in this, Grimmjow. It's just you."

Stark eyed the small human boy who was clinging to Grimmjow's legs. Lilinette was being held in Ulquiorra's vice-like grip, her boot-clad legs kicking and flailing above the sand.

"Would you mind giving her back to me?" Affably, Stark held out his hands. "Only she doesn't like being manhandled, and I don't like other men getting their mitts on her."

Gently, Ulquiorra lowered her into Stark's arms, where she wrapped her arms around his neck, inching closer for a cuddle. Stark obliged, soothing her by running his fingers through her soft hair.

"You have my apologies."

Stark graciously accepted Ulquiorra's contrition with a nod.

"Anyway," Grimmjow continued, slightly awkwardly – because Ichigo was trying to climb up his legs. "I wanted to ask you something."

Lilinette turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ulquiorra, who stared her down until she buried her face in Stark's chest again. Ichigo managed to tug down one side of Grimmjow's Espada pants, loosening the black belt around his waist with a sharp 'fwip' of fabric against fabric.

Amidst the hassle of pulling his pants back up, Grimmjow managed to extricate Ichigo from his shins and ask.

"Say, Stark . . . are you good with kids?"

The Primera regarded Grimmjow like he had grown two heads. "Ah, I see where this is going."

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to take over and care for the boy, don't you?"

Grimmjow gave Stark a sheepish smile. "Well, yes and no. It would be a good idea, now that you mention it."

"Well, my answer would be no."

"But you're good at playing with Lilinette!"

"Stop trying to flatter me."

"Your child has run away." Ulquiorra laid a hand on the Sexta Espada's shoulder.

Grimmjow whirled around in surprise, looking for a familiar orange haired boy. "He's not my – damn, where'd he go?"

"I am quite certain he ran to the left, and then stopped to pick up a rock before continuing to run away. When he ran behind those rocks, I lost sight of the boy."

Running his hands through his well-groomed blue hair, Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you help catch him instead of just standing there and watching, bastard?"

"Well, I was wondering when you would notice, but I decided not to say anything until he vanished. He is after all, your responsibility. Perhaps it would have been better to keep a closer eye on the child."

Exasperated, frustrated and apprehensive all at once, Grimmjow gave a growl and sank down to his knees in the sand. "That damn kid just can't sit still for a few minutes."

"Well, he is a child." Stark concluded amicably. "He's young and can't really tell the difference between what's dangerous and what's not. It's up to you to teach him."

Ulquiorra nodded solemnly. "It's quite obvious that you aren't used to having children."

Grimmjow tore at his hair. "I only wanted to fight him; I didn't know it would take this long for him to grow!"

x

"Jeez, there you are." Grimmjow tried to mask the relief clearly showing on his face with an annoyed glare, but the tone of his voice gave him away. "I've been looking for you everywhere, kid!"

Ichigo gurgled up at him and held out both hands. Remembering what Stark had told him, Grimmjow spread out his arms and allowed Ichigo to stumble into him.

"Look." Ichigo said with a happy giggle. "Where, where, where!"

There was a slashing sound, and a loud howl of a Hollow as it died, its body evaporating in the hot desert air. Grimmjow turned around to see Ulquiorra sheathing his sword.

"You must be more alert." Emerald green eyes stared into cerulean ones. "The boy is becoming a distraction for you."

"I had it covered." Grimmjow waved a hand imperturbably. "Besides, I knew you would take it out."

"Then next time I won't." Ulquiorra said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Being careless is not a good thing."

"There won't be a next time," countered Grimmjow, grabbing Ichigo just in time before he managed to scurry into a small hole in the rock.

"You know, when Halibel predicted you'd be having a lot of trouble with the boy, I didn't believe her at first." Stark admitted, leaning against a slab of rock. "Now, I can actually see what she meant."

Grimmjow heaved an exasperated sigh. "Rub it in, why don't you? Give me time. All the kid needs to do is grow up a little more so we can finish our fight."

"Are you still hooked up on that?" Stark rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Here I was thinking you'd finally embraced your dormant fatherly instincts."

"I don't have anything like that." Grimmjow growled.

He winced as Ichigo clambered onto his back, using his ear as a grip.

"Anyway, there's got to be someone around here who knows what children like. Someone who can keep him occupied for a while, especially when I go on missions." Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra's eye and held out both hands. "Relax; I already talked this over with Aizen. He says I can do tasks, but I can't bring him along with me. So he's got to stay here with someone else while I'm gone."

x

"Oh, hello!" Szayel slipped out of a pink titanium pod as Grimmjow shuffled in, Ulquiorra and Stark following close behind. "To what do I owe this wonderful visit today?"

"I've got a few things to ask." Grimmjow muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo peeked out from between his legs, curiously taking in the new environment around him. Szayel noticed him and smiled. He walked over and leaned down for a closer look.

"Hi there, I'm Szayel." He flashed the young boy a winning smile. "You look hungry. Would you like something special to eat?"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow for confirmation with innocent honey brown eyes. "Hungry."

"Yeah." Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, feeling slightly awkward. "The kid hasn't eaten a thing since he came here. I don't know what human kids eat. Where am I supposed to get the food for him, anyway?"

Aghast, Szayel straightened up and looked to Ulquiorra and Stark for affirmation. "I'm amazed the boy hasn't already died under your care!"

"Sorry." Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was supposed to be apologizing or not, but the shocked tone of Szayel's voice sent shards of guilt piercing through him. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could let me know what he can or can't eat? I barely know a thing about human children, so . . ."

"That's fairly obvious." Szayel tucked a lock of pink hair behind one ear and awarded the Sexta with his best sneer. "You're one ambitious father in the making, but maybe I can change that for the better."

Grimmjow decided not to comment if he wanted Szayel's help. He was at a loss of how to deal with the child. Szayel gestured toward a few tall chairs next to his steel laboratory table. Ulquiorra was already seating himself on one of them, while Stark was dozing off on the table itself.

Ichigo struggled to climb up the chair, but it was too slippery for his small fingers to grasp. Grimmjow caught him and lifted him up onto the chair before he managed to topple it over himself.

"Here, you can have this." Szayel smiled as he handed Ichigo a round red ball on a white stick.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked curiously, watching Ichigo stick the ball into his mouth. "Is it food?"

"It's human food." Szayel explained gently, taking out a small tin.

The contents rattled around inside. Grimmjow's curiosity was piqued.

"These are called lollipops. They're basically hard flavored candies on a stick. Human children seem to like them. I made four flavors; the red is strawberry, green is apple, purple is blackcurrant, and the blue is blueberry. Of course, this is simple to make – just add some sugar and coloring with a bit of corn syrup so it hardens quicker. Here, you can take some more back for the boy."

Grimmjow unconsciously picked the blue ones for Ichigo. Stark and Ulquiorra noticed, regarding each other with a knowing look.

"So human children survive off these? That's quite simple then." Grimmjow looked pleased. "So will he grow any faster after consuming these?"

Szayel gave him a patronizing stare. "No, that's not how it works. Humans eat a variety of food, which in most cases differ particularly with their native habitats. Providing the child with food he will like may prove to be a challenge, though. It's hard enough getting my concoctions to resemble human food at the moment."

"Are lollipops up his alley, then?"

"Don't be silly. They're a worldwide treat for children, and that's a known fact." Shaking his head in exasperation, Szayel snapped on some latex gloves and began heating a whitish colored liquid in a beaker. "You really do need to brush up on your human knowledge, Grimmjow. Perhaps it would do you good to read about them. It's a fairly interesting study, in my opinion. Humans are a wonderful species. We are, after all, designed to look somewhat like they do."

Ulquiorra sighed and rested his chin on one hand. "Would you be kind enough to provide us with a list of what children eat and drink? I am certain some sort of healthy diet will enable him to grow faster, especially the sort of foodstuffs that might supply him proper nourishment."

"And where would you find all that food here?" Szayel planted his hands on his hips. "You can't expect me to be making food for him all the time!"

"Then why don't we get Grimmjow to purchase the child his essential products from the Human Realm?" Ulquiorra suggested, giving Stark one of his gloomy stares as the Primera yawned into his shoulder. "Sleep on the table, Stark, not on me."

"That's a marvelous idea." Szayel rolled his eyes and waved both hands in the air. "We should find a place where Grimmjow can buy some paternal dignity too!"

"What do you do with that?" Grimmjow asked, confused.

Szayel released a loud yell of frustration that startled Ichigo off his seat. Ulquiorra caught him with a deft swoop of his arm. Ichigo gurgled gleefully before sinking his teeth into the Quarto Espada's arm, a sure sign of gratitude.

"I give up!" Szayel hissed, near frothing at the mouth. "Your ignorance is driving me insane, Grimmjow! I can't believe Aizen made you Sexta when it's dreadfully clear you lack the commonsense to raise a child!"

"If this is about ranking, then you should know who's stronger." Frowning, Grimmjow pointed at the bubbling liquid in the beaker behind Szayel. "That thing's burning over."

"What is it, anyway?" Stark was now awake due to Szayel's yell of aggravation.

The pink haired Espada inhaled a deep breath, calming himself down enough to answer. "Milk for the boy."

"Boys drink milk?" Grimmjow looked at Stark, who shrugged.

"Dunno. I don't think I've tried it."

"Hm." Ulquiorra said.

Szayel dropped into a chair and buried his face in his hands. "Someone kill me now."

x

Aizen leaned back in his high-backed chair. "So, what you're saying is, you're requesting a trip to the Human Realm in order to fulfill the child's needs?"

"We have become aware of certain provisions young children of this budding age require to enable their growth." Szayel shot a look of helplessness at Ulquiorra. "Of course, there should only be one or more Espada traversing the Human World in order not to unbalance the spiritual pressure already present."

Ulquiorra gave Szayel a bare perceptible nod before continuing where he had trailed off. "Yes, I fully agree with that, Aizen-sama."

"Don't children need women or something?" Nnoitra asked as he kicked back in his seat. "Like for some sorta thing, I don't know. You see all these ladies in the Human World just holding on to their kids' hands and stuff. Kinda makes you wonder why the males don't do that so much, huh?"

"I can't think of anyone who would be that touchy-feely. It just doesn't sit right." Grimmjow muttered, waving Ichigo's curious hands away as they neared his face. "Aside from this kid, of course."

Nnoitra grinned and reached out to prod at the little boy's side experimentally. Chuckling as Ichigo released a squeak of surprise; the Quinto Espada flicked him on the forehead.

Ichigo released a holler and dived for Grimmjow's arms, hitting him on the chin with his forehead in the process.

"What a brat." Nnoitra sneered. "I guess he suits someone like you, Grimmjow. Good choice."

Grimmjow waved Nnoitra's insult away like it was air. "Whatever. Sticks and stones, Nnoitra."

"Exactly." Aizen nodded benevolently from his throne at the end of the table. "Words are just words. There is no need to get into a physical argument stemmed from a verbal one. You have certainly changed a lot, Grimmjow. Perhaps it is the young boy's influence on your normally aggressive behavior . . . ?"

"I'm still aggressive; I just can't bring myself to hurt the kid." Grimmjow mumbled, embarrassed. "It just wouldn't be fair game is all. I'm not turning soft, no matter what Nnoitra suggests."

The Quinto Espada's sneer grew into an all-out leering. "Says the mushy sap occupying room number six. I hear you scolding the kid all the time. And then I can feel you caving in."

"What I do in my quarters is private!" Grimmjow snarled, thankful for the fact that he wasn't one to blush easily. "Anyway, I don't scold him, alright? I just try to explain what's right and wrong. And you shouldn't be eavesdropping or anything. But I guess that's entertaining to you; you don't have much else better to do anyway."

"Yeah, yelling seems to cover that for you." Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "I don't eavesdrop, fool. Our windows are pillars in the wall. How can I not hear anything when sound travels?"

"It's true." Zommari said in his usual quiet manner. "Sometimes I get awakened by the yells, and then I just move to Yammy's room."

Nnoitra blanched. "I don't even wanna think about the two of you together. Thanks for the visual."

Ulquiorra held up a hand. "If I may interrupt; those open pillars in Grimmjow's quarters should be barricaded. The boy is small enough to slip through the thin spaces between them, and goes to play in the sandy areas near the South buildings. It is fairly dangerous; should any lesser being pick up his scent and attempt to eat him."

Aizen nodded thoughtfully. "Very well then; I'll see to it that his pillars are barricaded. Any other reports?"

"Um, yes." Szayel riffled through his notes quickly. "The child needs something to eat besides my flavored lollipops. Well, that and liquids, but I seem to running out of powdered milk fairly quickly. The boy was very hungry earlier, and as a resort I made jelly to fill his stomach. He would have torn down my entire laboratory had I not distracted him with it. The child is destructive in rather creative ways, I must admit."

The last sentence came out as a sort of whimpering whine. Szayel did hold his lab as a prized possession. He practically lived in it, but on rare occasions came back to sleep in his own quarters whenever necessary – such as the exploding incident in the incubating section of his lab.

Aizen raised a questioning brow at Grimmjow, who shrugged and grabbed Ichigo by the arm before he made a dive for the glass pitcher of hot tea on the table.

"I suppose I can make several gigai for your Human World travelling. I trust you will remember the rules. All the same, if you don't, Ulquiorra will be the one to remind you."

While Nnoitra made a face, Ulquiorra nodded, the picture perfect model of obedience.

"The child is to stay here, however. I do not trust him with all of you in the world of the humans. Keeping a low profile with a child can be troublesome."

x

"Troublesome?" Grimmjow snarled, snatching the filter paper from Szayel's hands. "I don't trust Aizen with the boy is what's troublesome."

"Be careful with that! Paper tears easily." Szayel nagged, stepping out from behind him. "Well, I was right to make another copy, I suppose."

"You sound like an irate father, Grimmjow." Stark remarked, stretching his arms above his head. "Where is this place again?"

"Nishihara Town." Nnoitra read off a signboard nearby. "What happened to good ol' Karakura?"

"Aizen decided that a different town would be a far better option. Less distractions from Shinigami, and we would blend in far better without the Kurosaki boy's friends running all over the place." Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "And there wouldn't be anyone who would recognize us, even in our gigai."

"Perfect." Nnoitra's grin was contagious. "I see ladies in short skirts not too far off at seven o' clock."

Szayel pushed his glasses up his nose. "I can see that Nnoitra is already distracted."

"Enough. We shall proceed to do what we came here to do." Ulquiorra looked at the map of the town Aizen had provided them with. "Grocery shopping for the child, and then clothes shopping next."

Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I don't get why a kid that small would need so much."

"He's a human, after all." Stark yawned and leaned against a convenient lamppost. "Humans are needy."

"It's beyond human ability to make the impossible possible, you know." Szayel gave Grimmjow a pat on the back. "That's why the boy really needs you."

Nodding, the Sexta ran a hand through his blue hair. "That's understandable."

"No. I don't understand at all." Nnoitra muttered, feeling the back of his neck with a light air of depression. "I don't get why my gigai doesn't come with a hood."

"It does." Ulquiorra lifted up the hood of his jacket for emphasis. "It just doesn't stand up by itself. That wouldn't look normal to human eyes."

The group of five entered a supermarket, which had been encircled in bright red marker – possibly a felt-tip pen, the ones Aizen loved using – and took in their surroundings. There were a lot of humans doing their shopping, but the market wasn't too crowded. It was brightly lit, clean, and had everything their roll of filter paper turned shopping list stated.

"Alright, it's time to split up." Ulquiorra grabbed Szayel and Nnoitra by the shoulders. "Both of you are in charge of finding the boy's food items."

Immediately, the Quinto and Octavo Espada raised protests, obviously objecting to their pairs. Ulquiorra decided it was wiser to ignore the arguing duo and turned to Stark and Grimmjow instead.

"Both of you will search for the boy's clothes. I will follow along to prevent any damages in the store. Keep in mind that this is the human realm and one slip of the tongue can make us 'weird' in the human vernacular."

Nnoitra hooked Szayel's arm with his own and bared his teeth in a challenging grin. "Fine, I'll work with Glasses over here. Grimmjow can go with you guys. See ya'll at the cashier."

He ran off with Szayel, who was in mid-protest. Stark turned to Grimmjow and received a look of blank indifference.

"Hey, has it ever occurred to you that Nnoitra prefers your company over others?" Stark began conversationally.

"Don't even go there." Grimmjow cut him off with a curt sentence. "Let's just get this over with before we wreck something unintentionally."

"I second that." Ulquiorra brought up the rear. "First things first. Do you know what size the boy is? We may need that piece of information for his clothes."

"Small." Stark speculated. "Extremely so."

x

"I don't get it!" Grimmjow snarled, tossing three small underwear of the same pattern at Ulquiorra. "They say S, M, and L. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Human things don't make sense."

"I think those are initials," said Stark. "You know, like for your name and such."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I doubt it. If they really do stand for names, why aren't there any other letters?"

"This is confusing." Grimmjow snatched the underwear back and dumped them in the cart. "Maybe we should just get all three."

"That's a silly thing to do!" Stark retrieved them and hung them back on the rack. "The boy will only need one of each pattern, you see. Maybe we should call Szayel in for help."

A pregnant mother who was riffling through the racks nearby sauntered over with an obliging smile. Her small daughter stuck close to the folds of her skirt. "Do you boys need some help?"

"You talk to the human." Grimmjow said under his breath.

"No, you do it." Ulquiorra whispered back. "I refuse to engage into something as trivial as talking to that human lady."

"We're shopping for little boy clothes." Stark volunteered, stepping forward with the underwear in hand. "And we're not sure about the correct size for him."

"Clothes?" The woman frowned. "This is a supermarket, dear. Maybe you should try a children's clothing department. The mall isn't very far from here."

"It's in another place?" Grimmjow massaged his temples. "So much for convenience."

"Well, what are these, then?" Ulquiorra examined the underwear. "They are clothes with initials, aren't they?"

"No, no!" Smiling, the lady reached out and tapped on each of the underwear. "These are diapers for infants and toddlers. The letters S, M, and L indicate the sizes for your baby. The toddlers usually wear M and L. You can choose the kind that you want; for daytime and nighttime wear. The ones you are holding are just samples; they're not actually for sale."

"We just want clothes." Stark said with an apologetic smile. "Where can we find them? They need to be the right size, too."

The mother beamed. "How nice! Well, I think I may be able to help with that. Which one of you is the father, then?"

Ulquiorra pointed at Grimmjow, as did Stark. The Sexta grimaced and heaved a sigh. "Me, I suppose."

"My, don't you look young!" the woman laughed, patting him on the shoulder. Grimmjow tried not to bristle at the unfamiliar contact. "Well, there's a mall not to far off, just down the road from here. You can't miss it, dear."

"Do you think you could draw us a map?"

x

"What about this?" Nnoitra waved a round pale looking vegetable at Szayel. "I'm not sure what it is, but maybe the boy might like eating it."

"That's a cabbage. Put it back." Szayel ordered, checking his list for hints. "There are a lot of vegetables in here. I wonder if humans are really omnivores. I don't see any meat at all."

"Fresh greens section." Nnoitra read off the large sign over the coolers. "Maybe they're actually herbivores in this town."

Szayel contemplated choosing broccoli over bell peppers. "There are so many colors of these peppers."

"Is pepper nutritional?" Nnoitra alternated between sniffing at a green one and an orange one. "Will the boy grow faster with these?"

"I don't think so, at least not without the right diet." Szayel produced a slip of paper with a food triangle on it. "Here, check this out."

"What's a stupid diagram got to do with getting the boy the right food?" Nnoitra crushed the piece of paper up and tossed it into the vegetables. "Let's just get this over and done with so we can head back to the others."

Quickly retrieving the wadded ball of paper, Szayel managed to smack Nnoitra in the arm. "Don't litter, it's not right. You're lucky none of the humans around here saw that. We could get fined, and then we wouldn't have enough money to buy the child his food."

Grimmjow came running up to them, dragging Ulquiorra and Stark behind him. He was waving a piece of tissue frantically, but all that came out of his mouth was a faint wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. Szayel waited patiently, turning back to examine a row of cucumbers. Nnoitra snatched the tissue out of Grimmjow's hand, successfully ripping it with a quick flick.

"What the hell did you do that for, you bastard?" Grimmjow lunged at Nnoitra, who swatted his hands away from his throat. "That was our map to the mall!"

"What a mall?" Nnoitra asked over his shoulder, managing to hold Grimmjow's furious lunges off with his free hand. "Here's some soft paper."

"That's tissue." Szayel sighed. "And if it was a map to somewhere important, then I think you've just ruined it."

With a sheepish smile, Nnoitra turned back to face Ulquiorra's irritated glare and Grimmjow's livid face. "Would saying sorry help?"

Stark yawned, picking up a leek and tickling Grimmjow on the neck with it. "Okay, let's just pay for the boy's food and go find his clothes. Apparently humans have different shops for different things."

As Grimmjow swatted Stark's leek away, Szayel waved a hand airily. "We can leave as soon as I find the meat and milk."

x

**Am I the only one who thinks Karakura Town is overused?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Instincts**

* * *

"Take that!" Ichigo yelled, crushing two of the plastic toy cars Aizen had provided him with together. "And you're down!"

Grimmjow watched from the safety of his bed with curious indifference. He couldn't ever remember being this small. Thankfully, Ichigo was properly clothed now, despite the hell the Espada who were involved had to go through. At least he wasn't swathed in the remnants of his Shinigami robes, which had been incinerated by Aizen under the excuse of hygiene purposes. Grimmjow felt a little proud for being able to complete his mission under the unsuspecting noses of the humans.

There was a knock on the door, and Ulquiorra's reiatsu floated in before he opened it. Grimmjow pushed himself upright, steadfastly ignoring the exhausted feeling in his muscles.

"It is time for the child to sleep."

"Great." Lying back down, Grimmjow pulled the covers over himself. "He'll just run out of energy after playing and fall asleep. Don't worry about it. Switch off the light for me, will you?"

Ulquiorra crossed his arms over his chest. "You should not sleep before your child does. If he runs off again . . ."

Ichigo threw one of his cars at the Quarto Espada, hitting him in the stomach. "Bam, crash!"

"Good aim, kid!" Grimmjow gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. "See? Even the kid wants you to leave."

"Then you will be disappointed to know that I will not leave until he is asleep."

Massaging his temples, Grimmjow sank back down under his blanket. "But I'm tired from the mission today, and the kid barely did anything with Aizen. He's got a lot of energy left in him. I don't. Can you let me sleep in peace?"

"No."

"Will a candy stick help?" Grimmjow waved the tin Szayel had provided him with enticingly. "Here, take some and go."

"It will not help. Would you rather the boy die?" Ulquiorra took the tin and placed it back in Grimmjow's drawer. "I am here to watch you care for the boy, and then I will leave. I will not interfere."

A staring match began between the two Espada, with Ichigo's fighting yells punctuating the tense ambience. Grimmjow contemplated forcing Ulquiorra out his door, but the Quarto was definitely stronger despite his size. And the resulting effort would only be damage done to his own quarters, as well as part of the building Aizen had carefully constructed. No telling what his punishment would be after that.

With a sigh of defeat, Grimmjow got to his feet and dragged his way across the room to the child, who was rolling his toy car on the marble floor, making revving sounds to accompany it.

"Okay, time to sleep." He snapped his fingers in front of Ichigo's face. "Now."

"No!" Ichigo yelled, hitting him on the shin with his fist. "I'm not tired yet!"

"Well, I am." Grimmjow rubbed at his shin with forced patience. "I'm switching off the lights soon. Go lie down on your couch."

He was faced with a petulant pout and an defiant frown. "I don't wanna!"

"Just do it! You'll fall asleep eventually!"

"No way!"

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not tired!"

"Just pretend that you are!"

"What's the point in that, dummy?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nnoitra said I could!"

"Don't listen to that ass!"

"I don't wanna sleep yet!"

Ulquiorra leaned back against the doorway, watching the squabbling scene between Grimmjow and his adoptive child bat back and forth. When he decided that he'd had enough, he strode forward and took the toy car away from the boy.

"Stop it." Green eyes bore a hole through Ichigo's petulant barrier. "This is not the time for childish tricks. Go to bed, or you won't grow any bigger."

The effect was instantaneous. Ichigo dropped his defiant look and walked over to the couch, where he proceeded to climb over and flop onto the soft cushions with a huff. Ulquiorra reached over and pulled the newly bought blanket – courtesy of Szayel, who always thought ahead – over the little boy. Grimmjow's mouth hung open as he gaped. The Quarto even had powers over the monster in little Ichigo.

"Sleep now." Ulquiorra commanded before clicking off the lights.

Ichigo buried his face into the cushion he was lying on and yawned.

x

Grimmjow awoke when something small nosed into his side. It wasn't a pillow; it was warm and soft. Blinking his eyes open, the Sexta squinted into the darkness of his bedroom to make out an Ichigo-sized shape buried close to his chest. He frowned at the sight, a dozen possibilities mixed with confusion running through his drowsy mind. He finally concluded that the boy had crawled into his bed to snuggle up beside him – almost like a little cat – and had been there for a while now. The rumpled bed sheet on the little boy's end was proof enough. Grimmjow wondered why little Ichigo had bothered to stuff a few cushions under the blanket on his makeshift bed on the couch. Maybe it was one of those little human things he could never fully understand.

Oh well. He supposed he could ask Szayel or Ulquiorra about this strange trait of the boy later on.

The second time he awoke, there was bright sunlight streaming in through the pillared windows – though barricaded with a strange sort of wire netting by Aizen, they still let the light in pretty well – and onto his face. Grimmjow mumbled an idea about getting curtains when something leaped onto his stomach, effectively winding him for a few minutes while he rolled from side to side on the bed in wordless agony.

"Wake up!" Ichigo's childish voice was an octave below the word loud, but still shrill enough to send a painful throb through Grimmjow's head. "Up, uppity up!"

"I'm up." The Sexta managed to wheeze out as he clutched his stomach and head while simultaneously thinking up ways to avoid staying around the bright haired boy for too long.

"Really?" Ichigo chorused. "Really really really you've waked up?"

"Really, really." Grimmjow replied, sliding himself off the bed. "And it's 'woke up', alright? Didn't you learn that in school?"

"School!" Ichigo hollered, fumbling with the zipper on his shorts. "I'm too small."

"Well, you used to be big." Grimmjow waved a hand in his general direction. "Anyway, don't take those clothes off. I'm not sure if I know how to put the new set we got yesterday on you. I had help yesterday too, so . . ."

In a wave of mischievousness, Ichigo tried to climb onto the white chair at Grimmjow's desk and ended up tumbling back onto the carpet, the chair on top of him. Almost immediately, fat tears began rolling down his cheeks. A few seconds later, the tears were accompanied by loud wails.

"Shit!" Grimmjow dropped the blanket he was trying to fold and knelt at Ichigo's side. "Ah, I didn't know chairs were dangerous for kids."

Ichigo's bawling grew louder – if possible – and Grimmjow tried to placate him by waving a lollipop in his face.

"Here, everything's alright, okay? The chair's not broken or anything, so I won't get mad." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo hiccupped and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air – probably before he continued wailing. "Look, a lollipop!"

" – hurts." Ichigo murmured, clutching at his left rib. "Hurts a lot."

Realization dawned on Grimmjow as the small boy continued sobbing – quieter now, to his relief. The top of the chair had probably fell on him as he'd tried to climb onto it, and thumped him hard on the ribs. The Sexta sighed. The boy was too troublesome for his own good. Still, he was Grimmjow's responsibility.

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up with one fluid movement and carried him into the bathroom. He rummaged around in the small cabinet next to his wide mirror for the first-aid kit. Szayel had at least taught him how to use some of the items in the box, even if he was still pretty confused about what they really did. It was just one of those human things he had to get used to.

"It looks like a bruise." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's shirt up and gently pressed at a reddened patch on his skin. "Well, don't worry too much about it. The pain will go away quicker than it came."

He wondered if Ichigo understood him; he was still crying. There was a thin trail of snot running down from his nose to his chin, where it dribbled down onto his dark blue sailor shirt and shorts. The little boy made no move to eat the plastic wrapped lollipop in his hand, either. The bruise must hurt a lot if he looked so down.

Plucking a small bottle labeled 'Ointment for Aches and Pains – for external uses only. **'DO NOT TRY TO SWALLOW THIS'** written in Szayel's neat, slightly curly handwriting; purposefully in bold lettering for the residents he liked to call semi-idiots in Las Noches. Grimmjow unscrewed the cap and sniffed at the opening. He wished he hadn't. A strong, heady smell of chemicals invaded his nostrils, sending him reeling back into the bathroom wall, where he sneezed repeatedly before thinking about re-screwing the cap on.

"Ugh!" He waved a hand in the air before his nose, trying to get rid of the smell. "Who in their right mind would even think about consuming something like this?"

Perched on the white porcelain sink, Ichigo watched him make disgusted faces with a curious stare, then began to giggle.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Grimmjow growled, but his tone held none of the anger those words were meant to hold. He shot a grin at the laughing child and reached for a cotton swab from the box. "Hold your shirt up while I rub this on."

Ichigo obeyed him instantly, tugging up his shirt and peeking over his hands at his own bruise. The sound of the bedroom door swinging open caught Grimmjow's attention. Nnoitra, Szayel and Ulquiorra sauntered in, with Stark yawning not too far behind. They clustered around the bathroom door, peering in curiously as their gazes shifted between Ichigo's tear-stained cheeks and the cotton swab in Grimmjow's hands.

"What's going on here?" Szayel demanded to know, aiming a suspicious stare at Grimmjow. "Did you hurt the boy just now?"

"Don't you guys knock?" Grimmjow ignored Szayel's burning question and gently rubbed the ointment on Ichigo's reddened skin.

"Nah, it's just easier to pop in and surprise other people." Nnoitra replied in a singsong voice as he leaned against the bathroom wall. "So, you hurt the kid, and it's only morning. What else are you gonna pull for the rest of the day?"

"Shut it."

"Make me."

Wisely, Grimmjow said nothing and breezed past Nnoitra to replace the first-aid box in his bathroom cabinet. Indifferent, Stark continued yawning into Ulquiorra's hair.

"Is the boy really hurt? What actually happened?" Szayel stepped closer and gently tilted Ichigo's chin with a smile. "Did you give him a lollipop?"

"Yeah. He toppled a chair and it dropped on him. Hit him on the ribs but I think he'll be okay. And yes." Grimmjow answered all three of the pink haired Espada's questions in order before lifting Ichigo into his arms. "Maybe he'll feel better with another lollipop though."

Szayel shook his head and waggled a finger. "No, don't try to over-feed him. It's a well-known fact that sugar makes children hyper, and you can barely control his enthusiastic nature as he is now."

"It was his enthusiastic nature that got him hurt in the first place." Grimmjow muttered, massaging the back of his neck.

Nnoitra leered at him. "Then why don't you just throw him somewhere? You'll be doing both him and yourself a favor."

"Shut up already." Grimmjow poked him in the chest. "Nothing good is gonna happen if I do that. What if he gets eaten by some Hollow out there? My chances of fighting him when he's strong again would be zilch!"

"It's not like you can even fight him now." Nnoitra edged away as Ichigo raised both hands to him. "Don't touch me, kid."

"Whatever."

Grimmjow turned to Szayel, who was busy cooing over the extreme adorability of his – possibly – new specimen from the Human World, Ichigo. He had a few questions that he doubted would garner much sense from the pink haired mad scientist, but Grimmjow didn't know who else to ask.

"He's been acting a little weird, especially last night." Leaning close to the bright haired boy, the Sexta allowed Ichigo to pat his abdominal muscles while he flexed. "He was supposed to sleep on the couch, right? So after I put him to bed, he came and snuggled right up to me."

"Well, it's possible he was cold, lonely, frightened, unused to this new place, or generally just sees you as a good source of protection. I'm going with the last one." Szayel said as he counted off his fingers. "See, human children need some sort of comfort, and that would be their parents. That would make you his parent, since you've decided to slip into the role under the lamest excuse of keeping him until he grows up."

Ulquiorra shook his head, watching Ichigo gloomily. "You are wrong there. I was the one who put him to bed."

Nnoitra waved a hand airily. "Yeah, so what does that mean? Are we all vying to become this kid's guardian or something?"

"Well, he is a new . . . addition to our usual family." Stark stroked the stubble on his chin. "We're all curious about him."

Ichigo clutched Grimmjow's jacket and buried his face in Grimmjow's chest, making cute little sniffly sounds. "You smell nice."

Grimmjow tried to move away. "Stop that."

Nnoitra was the first to shuffle out, dragging a protesting Szayel along behind him. "Yeah, I'm not gonna stick around and see where _that_ goes."

"W – What do you mean?" Grimmjow tried to prize Ichigo off him. "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

x

"Let's see . . . what do human kids like to do?" Grimmjow asked Stark, who was busy trying to take a nap on his favorite spot half-under a rock and the warm rays of sunshine.

"Ask Lilinette." Stark muttered as he turned over, deciding his liked the inviting coolness of the rock than the sun.

Grimmjow looked over to Stark's other half. She was playing with sand, Wonderweiss tagging at her heels as she kicked up small mounds of dust randomly. Ichigo was trying to do the same, but only managed to kick up some sand into his eyes. With a wail, he turned back to Grimmjow and rubbed his face on the Sexta's pants leg.

". . . Kids sure are a handful." Grimmjow muttered back, watching Ichigo claw at his clothing in distress. "Come on, kid. Let's go wash that sand out of your eyes."

Lifting him up and heading back in the direction of Aizen's buildings, Grimmjow brushed the sand from Ichigo's face and hair. The small boy blinked slightly reddened eyes at him and beamed. Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do, but instinct told him to smile back. Ichigo giggled and reached up to touch his bone mask. Grimmjow wondered when the child's curiosity would ever stop. He supposed being young made almost everything a mystery to some. They reached a marble fountain spewing gentle trickles of water into a wide circular bowl. Leaning down, the Sexta splashed some water onto Ichigo's face, surprising the young one. Ichigo gurgled and laughed, clearly enjoying this new experience. Grimmjow held his chin steady and allowed him to slap at the water surface. They stayed that way until Ulquiorra came to find them.

"I have a message from Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow ran a damp hand through his blue hair. "Spit it out."

"We are to scope out Karakura town for more information on the boy's human friends. There are three of them altogether. Neither are Shinigami, but one is known to have Quincy blood in him. The other two still have yet to be determined."

"Huh." Grimmjow winced as Ichigo splashed the water a little too hard, sending a small wave into his face. "What else?"

Ulquiorra stepped closer. "We leave right after I gather the others. You are not to bring the boy."

"What?" Grimmjow asked, surprised. "Where should I put him, then?"

"In your quarters for safekeeping, of course. If you keep the door closed, the child will be unable to escape. The window pillars have been barricaded, and there is a bathroom should he have any needs. If there are any problems, I will deal with him when we get back."

The Sexta knew he didn't have the strength to argue back. It would be a losing argument, anyway. Ulquiorra always meant what he said, and did what he said he would. Grimmjow reluctantly shifted Ichigo in his arms and moved away from the fountain.

"Meet me and the others at the main entrance."

Ichigo turned big, honey brown eyes up at Grimmjow curiously, his small chubby fingers fisting the fabric of his white Espada jacket. When Grimmjow stared back, the boy broke out into a smile.

"Where are we going next?"

"To my room, so you can play." Grimmjow replied, walking briskly back to the Espada wing.

He reached his destination in no time, and set the boy down on his bed. Kneeling down to retrieve the carelessly strewn toys, Grimmjow placed them on the bed beside Ichigo, who was swinging his legs as he watched the Sexta.

"Are you going to play with me?"

"I can't." Grimmjow answered truthfully. "I need to leave right now."

Ichigo's eyes widened comically. "Can I come?"

Amused, Grimmjow shook his head. Deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to crush the child's hopes so quickly, he came up with a vague reply. "No, not today. Next time for sure, alright?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, as if trying to process what he said. Grimmjow gave him a light pat on the head and reached into his drawer for the tin of candy Szayel had given him for the boy. He chose a round purple one and handed it to Ichigo. The boy made no move to take it. He merely sat on the bed with his head down, small hands clenching the white bedspread as if his life depended on it. Unsure of what to make of this strange reaction, Grimmjow ran through a dozen possibilities inwardly. Perhaps the boy was not hungry, or maybe he didn't like the color of the candy. Still, he should learn to accept what he was given. The Sexta reached out and pulled Ichigo's hand from the sheets, placing the lollipop in his pink fist before giving his hand a light squeeze.

"There. That should keep you happy for a while." Grimmjow pushed the drawer shut and stood up. He mulled over what he'd heard some parents say to their children when they were dropping them off outside a school. "Be a good boy, now."

There was no response. Ichigo just stared up at him; candy in hand, sheets in the other. He looked pensive, and Grimmjow was tempted to run and call Szayel for help. Nevertheless, he still resented being called a useless, unfit guardian for the child – not that he was trying to be one, it just irked him to know that the others saw him that way – and decided to let it slide. Ichigo wasn't going to go anywhere, anyway. He would still be here when Grimmjow came back.

"I'm leaving. See you later, kid."

The door closed on soulful brown eyes as Ichigo remained on the bed, looking for all the world like the misfit he really was.

x

"Stop right there, Arrancar!" yelled a spindly looking glasses wearing teenager.

Grimmjow slowed to a halt and sneered at the boy over Nnoitra's tall shoulder. His sneer might have gotten through if it hadn't been for Nnoitra's leering. Ulquiorra stood a few feet away, regarding the bespectacled teenager with his usual gloomy face.

"Are you the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu?"

At Ulquiorra's question, the teenager looked at them in surprise. It took him almost a full minute to straighten up and adjust his glasses. He lowered the bluish white arrow to his side, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the Espada.

"So what if I am?"

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo your comrade?" Ulquiorra remained stoic despite the glare of hatred burning in his direction.

Ishida chuckled mirthlessly. "I prefer the term acquaintance."

Nnoitra tapped the hilt of Santa Teresa on his shoulder, leaning back to whisper to Grimmjow. "This kid is so cocky; I wanna beat the shit outta him right now."

"Less talk, more action." Grimmjow whispered back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm getting bored of this surveying shit already. I wanna do something good, like fighting."

"We did not come here to fight; we came here to investigate." Ulquiorra said coldly, flicking his gaze back at his fellow Espada. "And you will follow orders or face the consequences."

"Fine, whatever. Just get on with it already!" Nnoitra waggled his fingers, irritated. "I wanna get home as soon as possible."

"I'm not going to make it easy for you, then." Ishida raised his bow and fired a volley of spirit particle-filled arrows at them in a flash. "Take this!"

As they leaped out of the way, Ulquiorra commanded. "Do not attack. We will now commence a search for the other two."

"Tch, no need." Nnoitra muttered, jerking his head in the direction of the conveniently deserted town street below them.

"Ishida-kun!" a feminine voice called up, the tone laced with shock and worry. "Ishida-kun!"

"Hey, it's that Inoue human." Grimmjow noted, recalling the times he had fought with Ichigo when he was still a teenager. "The one with the healing power or something."

Ishida turned to glare at him. "How did you know that?"

Nnoitra raised Santa Teresa, slapping away a barrage of blue arrows like it was a swarm of annoying insects. "What's the matter, pansy boy? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

The teenager flushed a deep red, gripping his bow angrily. "S – Shut up!"

"Whoops, did I hit a nerve?" Nnoitra cackled gleefully, openly enjoying the teasing.

"If you were in high school, you'd definitely be a bully." Ishida aimed his bow in Nnoitra's direction. He wore a determined, cold smile, not unlike the one Szayel usually wore. "Too bad for you, Arrancar. I don't take bullies lightly."

Grimmjow shuffled out of the way, walking in mid-air to shake Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Come on. We've identified two of them. Where's the third one?"

Ulquiorra responded with a one shoulder shrug. "I believe he will come out of hiding soon."

"You mean Chad?" Ishida smirked, watching them knowingly. "Don't bother. He went to get the rest of the Shinigami. Stick around and they'll hand you your ass on a silver platter – oh wait, if I don't do it soon."

Nnoitra chuckled. "I like the sound of that, glasses boy. C'mere and show me what else you've got under those girly sleeves."

"This is my Quincy uniform, you dolt!" Ishida straightened his steel-rimmed glasses with the most dignity he could muster. "It's _not_ girly."

Ulquiorra nodded at Grimmjow and Nnoitra. "We leave now. I have pinpointed their exact locations. Karakura High School is the one they usually gather at. The Kurosaki boy should have been more careful at concealing his whereabouts if he had no intentions of being traced."

Ishida held out his bow and fired a small volley of arrows to stall the enemy as long as he could. "Stop! You mentioned Kurosaki! Where is he?"

"Shouldn't you keep better tabs on your acquaintances?" Nnoitra jeered, laughing at the irritated look on the bespectacled teenager's face. "See ya around, glasses boy."

Ulquiorra opened a Gargantuan and ushered the other two Espada inside it. He fended off the blue and white arrows with a flick of his arm. Ishida rushed after them, knowing it would be dangerous, but he was desperate for any clues on Kurosaki. On the street below, Orihime was trying to follow them as well, struggling to run in her long patterned skirt and sandals. The Gargantuan closed rapidly on the surprised faces of the Shinigami, who had just arrived.

x

Small feet pattered on the pebbled pathway, and Ichigo flung himself into Grimmjow's arms, knocking the Sexta back a few inches from the force. Grimmjow let out a surprised laugh and lifted Ichigo up to look at him closely. The bright, young face beamed down at him and little fists clutched at his upper arms for balance.

"Welcome home!" Ichigo giggled, kicking his feet as Grimmjow raised him higher in the air.

It took Grimmjow a few seconds to notice his feet were bare. "What happened to your boots, kid?"

Ichigo laughed some more and shrugged. Sighing, Grimmjow balanced him on one hip and turned to Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. With a barely perceptive nod, Ulquiorra led the way into the main building toward the meeting room, where the next conference was to commence. As they filed their way through the door, Grimmjow duly noted the last empty space was next to Stark.

Perfect.

He dumped Ichigo – gently, of course – in the Primera's lap and sank down into his seat. To his right, Halibel watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"The child is too much trouble for you, I presume."

Grimmjow wanted to tell her to shut up, but swallowed his words when Stark gave him a nudge. Ichigo had successfully spilled the pitcher of tea onto the table, and the flood of liquid spread out over the flat marble surface to drip down the sides. There was a stunned silence, and Aizen turned to smile coldly at Grimmjow.

"Kindly remove your child from our meeting room."

Knowing full well that it wouldn't make any difference to attempt an argument, Grimmjow obediently stood up and carted a struggling, squealing Ichigo out of the room. Aizen continued only when Grimmjow sauntered back into the room.

"I would like to hear the report on the Karakura mission, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra proceeded to launch into a brief summary on what had happened in the Human town, and gave detailed descriptions on the two humans they had encountered while on their mission.

Upon hearing the report, Aizen nodded at Gin to refill his tea cup. He watched quietly as the green liquid bubbled up to the brim before taking a sip. With his heightened sense of hearing, Grimmjow could hear Ichigo's bare feet scuffling on the stone and marble outside the meeting room. A strange sense of concern filtered through him, and he fidgeted in his seat. Stark shot him a warning look, and Grimmjow inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down. He would just have to wait for the – usually pointless – meeting to be over before he could see his mischievous little ward.

Aizen was saying something when Grimmjow finally deigned to pay attention.

"It looks like the Shinigami already caught on about the Kurosaki child. Still, there's no immediate danger as of yet, but let's not take things for granted." The phony smile didn't reach Aizen's brown eyes as he spoke. "No doubt Soul Society will order several Shinigami – groups, even – to be one the lookout for any clues regarding the Shinigami substitute under Grimmjow's care."

The Sexta pointedly stared at his tea when all eyeballs swiveled his way, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. He half-regretted his decision on keeping the child, and was half-proud of himself for surviving the first few days with little Ichigo. Nevertheless, the other Espada probably saw him as a weakling and held the child in high disdain. He was still a human, after all.

"What do you propose we do, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked respectfully. "Should the boy be found by the Shinigami, we would lose our footing in the strategic planning you have worked so hard on."

"We'll just have to keep him out of their sight, then." Grimmjow muttered in a low tone. "It's not like I'm gonna just hand him over like some peace offering. He's mine to fight."

"You just want a pet." Yammy voiced out, knocking knuckles with Nnoitra, who leaned across the table with a triumphant leer.

Aizen tapped the table for order, still applying his smile like a cosmetic. "Enough. All of you will be on a stakeout in Karakura town itself tomorrow. The child is to be brought along to alert the Shinigami of his current status. The boy is not to be put in the line of danger; not one hair on his head is to be harmed. I want full cooperation; no slip ups like the last few times. Ulquiorra will be in command – my rules are his rules through my orders. Understood?"

A chorus of agreement sounded around the table. Grimmjow gave a noncommittal grunt in response. He turned to his left slightly, giving Stark a wary look.

Things were about to get sticky.

x

**Sticky like chocolate, which is my favorite food.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Controversy**

* * *

**Time passes slower in Hueco Mundo. The equivalent of a day in Las Noches would probably be around one week or so in Karakura time for this story.**

x

Yamamoto Taichou leaned on his ancient looking walking cane, which acted as a cover for his zanpakutou within. He peered down from his seat at the two Shinigami who were currently bowing to him out of respect after their delivered bad news.

"The substitute has been kidnapped, you say?" Yamamoto tightened his grip on the top of his cane. "How very careless of him. And how is it that he was taken?"

Kuchiki Rukia kept her eyes trained on the polished floor as she answered the Head Captain. "We have no clues as of yet, Yamamoto Taichou, but we are positively certain that he was taken by the Espada."

"Reports say that he has been missing for two weeks and counting, now. His classmates have admitted to not seeing him at school, and upon visiting his home they said he was not present, either. Evidently something has happened, and we believe Kurosaki needs our help!" Abarai Renji's tone had more than a bit of panic and concern in it.

"Calm yourself, Abarai Fukutaichou. One cannot think clearly with a frenzied mind." Yamamoto stood up, facing the rest of the captains present in the throne room. "Very well. We shall begin our search for the boy at once. All of you will be divided into three groups – the research and progress team, the search and rescue team, and the on guard team."

A chorus of "Yes, Taichou!" reverberated around the room.

x

"They're here." Stark sighed and grabbed Lilinette by the back of her collar before she could scamper off somewhere to play. "What a pain this is."

"I can sense them, too." Halibel agreed quietly. "We'd best be on the lookout."

The reiatsu strands of Shinigami grew stronger, and the Espada finally caught sight of them a mere distance of twenty feet away. They seemed to be moving cautiously. Nnoitra spat on the ground and thumped the hilt of Santa Teresa on his shoulder, clearly anticipating the oncoming battle with glee.

"Hold on to the child, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra commanded quickly. "You are forbidden to fight. However, should any enemy get past us, you are to defend yourself and the boy accordingly."

"What? But I want to fight!"

"Think, stupid." Nnoitra sneered. "If the boy got hurt, what would you do?"

Unable to think of a witty comeback, Grimmjow stooped to gather Ichigo into his arms, holding onto him with a slightly possessive grip. The Shinigami were now appearing left, right and center, and they didn't look very pleased. Most were wearing grim, determined expressions on their faces, something Grimmjow didn't exactly like seeing, especially when he couldn't fight.

"Is that . . . Ichigo?" the short black haired Shinigami woman asked, keeping one hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou. "What have you done to him?"

Nnoitra sniggered. "The question is: what haven't we done to him?"

Beside the woman, a red haired Shinigami growled low in his throat. "You're gonna pay for what you did, bastard."

Holding up both hands in mock surrender, Nnoitra laughed. "Hey, I'm not the one who got hitched with babysitting duty. I didn't even do anything to the kid. Yet, of course, but that remains to be seen."

"Calm yourself, Abarai, Rukia." Byakuya ordered, eying the row of Espada coolly. "If they really intended to hurt the boy, they would have done it a long time ago."

"You're right, Nii-sama."

The redhead and the short woman nodded and made no move to protest as the ebony haired noble strode forward. Negotiating with the Espada was something Byakuya was good at because of his ability to remain collected – even in the face of danger. For the Espada, Ulquiorra was the first bet, and Szayel in second place. The third would probably be either Halibel or Stark, though one would be hard pressed to choose. All these jumbled thoughts raced through Grimmjow's mind as he cuddled Ichigo's small form close to his chest, shifting his weight when he felt his arm grow a little numb due to the same holding position. It didn't help that most of the Shinigami were staring in his direction – namely, the little bundle in his arms.

Oblivious to what was about to transpire, Ichigo slept calmly, breathing in Grimmjow's familiar minty scent. Here was his guardian, cradling him like his life depended upon it. He was safe, warm, and unperturbed by what was going on around him. Ichigo didn't need to ask for any more.

"What happened to Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya demanded to know, keeping his arms loosely at his sides. "Is this one of that foul traitor Aizen's dastardly plans? Drugging a teenager and taking him captive seems hardly professional to me."

"Like we give a rat's ass about what matters to you, shithead." Nnoitra spat out rudely, flashing two choice fingers in Byakuya's general direction. "Go have no fun somewhere else."

A nerve twitched on the side of the noble's temple, but he managed to keep his anger in check. Exploding into a furious rage before the enemy was not a very good idea. Immature acts like those were far beneath someone of his status, anyway. Byakuya raised his chin and sniffed in disdain as he ran his eyes over the sorry looking bunch of enemies before him. They would soon know their own place once he had a chance to give them a taste of Senbonzakura. Turning to the rest of his allies, Byakuya gave a small nod, which was the green light to let loose and rescue Ichigo.

"Let Ichigo go!" Renji hollered, stepping up with Zabimaru clutched in his hand. "I'll take you on, Grimmjow."

"I'm not letting him go." Grimmjow sneered, watching the Shinigami warily. "It would be a long fall down, don't you think?"

Snickering beside him, Nnoitra swung Santa Teresa and aimed it at Renji. "This one seems fun. Now I'm getting all excited!"

The battle was on. The sounds of clashing swords could be heard as the Shinigami collided head on with the Espada. Amid the frenzied yells and flying sparks emitted from opposing swords, Byakuya stood a few feet away from Ulquiorra, hands at his sides. Grey eyes met dark green ones, but neither made a move to draw their weapons. Both were contemplating while studying the enemy openly.

"Why is Kurosaki Ichigo in that state?" Byakuya asked as Ulquiorra watched him stoically.

"Suffice to say that the boy is now a child. He in unharmed – for the time being." Ulquiorra responded smoothly, keeping his face void of any expression.

"Why do you not draw your sword?" Grey eyes flicked curiously from Ulquiorra's weapon to his face. "Do you think you can defeat me without it?"

Ulquiorra snorted. "For a Shinigami, you certainly do not know your place."

They attacked each other in a flash, both men parrying each other's moves with quick slashes and equally fast actions. It was hardly a real fight; this was just a mere warm up session. Both of them knew the real fight would end only when one of them dropped to the ground below. It was a long fall.

Ikkaku grinned as he flash stepped in front of Szayel's line of view. "Heh, I think I just found someone who'd go well with Yumichika."

Szayel straightened up and adjusted his white rimmed glasses. "Who is that? No, I don't want to know. If we're going to fight, then let's get on with it."

Chuckling, Ikkaku shook his head. "Sometimes I can never get over the cocky brats I fight with. But then again, you're not a brat, are you?"

"How rude." Szayel ran a hand through his pink locks, tilting his chin in disdain as he eyed Ikkaku up and down. "I can't say you won't make a marvelous new specimen, though. Tell me, what is your ideal manner of death? Being brutally cut up and have your entire body explored, or drowning in my favorite fatal chemicals?"

Clearly disgusted, Ikkaku blanched. "Yuck. You're another Kurotsuchi-Taichou, aren't you?"

"Again, something I haven't had the privilege of knowing about." Szayel heaved a mock sigh, shaking his head in a depressed way. "Well, it doesn't matter; all I need to make me happy is your body on my laboratory table."

"That's just gross!" Ikkaku muttered, looking as sick as he felt. "Has anyone ever told you you're one giant creep?"

A few metres away from the squabbling duo, Yumichika was already battling it out with Halibel, who lazily ignored his remarks about the lack of beauty in Aizen's creations. Grimmjow stood next to Stark, waiting anxiously for a chance where he would be able to join in the fight and get his share of much needed action. Ichigo was stirring in his arms, blinking up at his face.

"Hungry." Ichigo murmured into the folds of his light blue blanket, which was wrapped around his body – to keep him warm against sudden cold winds, according to Szayel – and tugged at Grimmjow's jacket.

"Uh." Grimmjow looked at Stark, who shrugged in response. "The food is with Ulquiorra."

Both Espada watched their leader parry swords with the Kuchiki noble. Ichigo squirmed in Grimmjow's arms, struggling to get down. He was ready to play and eat something, but this was a new place altogether, so he was dying to get a chance to explore the area.

"Let go!" Ichigo squirmed harder, then promptly sunk his small teeth in Grimmjow's arm.

It didn't hurt in the least. Grimmjow chuckled and lifted Ichigo up onto his shoulders so he couldn't escape. Stark nodded his approval and caught Lilinette by the arm before she could run off again.

"Try to distract the kid." Stark suggested to Grimmjow. "Talk to him about things."

"Don't slide off; it's a long way down to the ground." The Sexta warned, keeping a firm grip on the child's legs. "Look, this is your town. It's a pretty big place, don't you think? Of course, Las Noches is bigger. But there's just barren land all around, and sand for miles. Your place looks much more colorful, right?"

"My town?" Ichigo repeated curiously. "Wow. It's big, too."

Grimmjow pointed at a tall row of office blocks with a giant silver logo on its side. "Check out that neat looking thing."

"It's shiny!" Ichigo exclaimed, delighted. "Shiny like your sword."

"Yeah, that's right." Grimmjow agreed. "What other things can you see here that are shiny?"

While Ichigo scoped the area and pointed out other things that caught his eye, Stark tapped Grimmjow on the shoulder. He wordlessly nodded his head in the direction of two Shinigami who were headed in their direction, watching them warily. One was a busty woman, the other a short white haired boy who looked too serious for his age.

"Which do you want?" Stark asked softly. "The boy is wearing a captain's cloak. Shall I take him for you?"

"No, you take the woman." Grimmjow replied. "I don't like fighting chicks."

"Alright. Take care of the child."

Stark walked off to challenge the female Shinigami. The white haired captain advanced toward Grimmjow, watching him like a piece of meat. It was evident that he wanted to rescue Ichigo, but wasn't quite sure how to go about it when he was sitting on the Espada's shoulders.

"What do you want with Kurosaki?" the captain narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow, who returned the look as he kept Ichigo steady.

Grimmjow shrugged; the movement caused Ichigo to giggle and clutch onto his hair for balance. "I'm just waiting for him to grow up so I can fight him. What do _you_ want with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The young Shinigami glared. "He doesn't belong with your kind. He's our ally; he's helped us a dozen times before. It's only natural we come to his aid now."

"Don't bother." Grimmjow shook his head. "He's a pain in the butt. It's taking Szayel forever to come up with an antidote for him."

The captain looked aghast. "So it was chemicals that turned him into . . . this child?"

"Yeah. He's a monster." Grimmjow carefully lifted Ichigo off and turned away, looking for a building to put him on. "Really, though, I'm the one who suggested keeping him. I haven't finished the fight with him yet. If you guys take him away, how am I gonna be able to do that?"

"What is your name, Arrancar?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, though you don't really need to know. You're going down anyway."

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division in Gotei Thirteen. Our fight begins now."

"Wait a sec."

Grimmjow made Ichigo sit down in the middle of the nearest building and patted his head. "Stay here, eat this lollipop, and don't move anywhere. Don't let the bad people wearing black take you either, alright?"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked forlornly, holding onto Grimmjow's arms. "I want to stay with you!"

"Not now. But you can watch me fight. Anyway, the Shinigami . . ." The Sexta trailed off, trying to think of something suitable to explain the situation. "They don't have lollipops. They'll take yours away, so you gotta be careful of them. Shout for me if anything happens."

Ichigo was left staring at his candy on the deserted rooftop of the building. Grimmjow felt a little guilty for just leaving him there, but he wanted to fight so badly. Besides, the boy was safe if he didn't go near the edges of the building. And if he listened to what Grimmjow had told him earlier, things would go smoothly.

x

**You wish, Grimmjow.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sentiments**

* * *

The short captain Shinigami was strong – a little too strong for Grimmjow's taste. He'd always been careful not to underestimate his opponents, but this time he was a little more than distracted because he had an extra life to look after during a fight. Keeping one eye on Ichigo's little form huddled on the building while blocking attacks with Pantera was tough on his concentration.

"Where are you looking, Grimmjow?" Toshiro asked with a hint of smugness in his tone. "All you're doing is blocking my hits. When are you going to take me seriously?"

Feeling a spike anger flood his veins, Grimmjow tore his eyes away from the forlorn looking child, thankful he still had not moved from his spot. He supposed he could trust Ichigo to behave obediently for the rest of the fight. Slashing Pantera to ward off Toshiro's zanpakutou, Grimmjow aimed a kick at the small Shinigami, who jumped back reflexively. Grinning, Grimmjow aimed a Cero directly at the white haired boy, feeling lucky to catch him off guard. He missed by a hair's breadth as the captain somersaulted in the air, flash stepping higher to avoid the blaze of laser-like reiatsu.

"You're not a fair player, I see." Toshiro remarked casually, righting himself on his feet in mid-air. "After all my chivalry of patiently waiting for you to focus on our fight, I thought that you would return it."

"I'm as fair as they can get." Grimmjow answered smoothly, running a hand through his blue hair. "Don't assume I'll be nice just because you are, though."

Toshiro snorted. "Well, I guess vermin are really all the same then."

Grimmjow knew he was baiting him, but didn't rise to take his chunk out of the verbal argument. He didn't like the idea of wasting time with this snooty little boy in a captain's seat, when he could be guarding Ichigo from all sorts of harm. He couldn't help feeling a tad bit paranoid about a random Shinigami suddenly appearing to kidnap the little orange haired boy. Grimmjow tried not to think about what it would be like without Ichigo around. He wouldn't be able to fight him anymore if the Shinigami got their hands on him. There were no doubts that they would most likely keep him somewhere far away until they managed to turn him back to his normal form. With renewed energy fuelled from his fear, Grimmjow continued the fight, slashing away like a maniac as he struggled to mask his worry for Ichigo. It wouldn't be good if Toshiro's attention was diverted by the child.

Suddenly, Grimmjow caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo was slowly inching away from the Shinigami Ulquiorra had been fighting with. Grimmjow looked around quickly, scanning the battlefield for his leader until he saw him lithely hopping out from a pile of rubble far off to the right. Toshiro chose that exact moment to release his bankai, sending a roaring ice dragon in Grimmjow's direction.

Dodging icy hailstones, Grimmjow sped up using Sonido, hurrying off to grab Ichigo before the Shinigami did. It was incredibly dangerous to leave the child there; why had he even thought about putting him down at all?

"Are you trying to run from me?" Toshiro's voice sounded directly behind him.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and swung Pantera around, using his instincts to judge where the short Shinigami was. He received a slash across his chest as a reward for guessing. Gasping at the pain clouding his nerves, Grimmjow checked his wound as he continued moving. He was glad to find that it was shallow. Meanwhile, Ichigo was backed up to the very corner of the building, hugging his blanket around him like it was a shield. He wore a frightened expression, and the ebony haired Shinigami was still advancing toward him. He appeared to be talking gently to the child, but Grimmjow would have none of it. Ichigo was under his care and he was not about to let some loser talk his way into ownership of the boy.

"Get away from him!" Grimmjow hollered, striking down at the perfect moment; Byakuya's back was turned.

The noble blocked his attack like it was a mere seven year old's fist hitting him on the shoulder. Grimmjow reeled back, jumping up just in time to avoid a blow from Toshiro's ice dragon. He could feel the whisk of cold air beneath him as the dragon whirled around, coming back up toward him for another strike. Grimmjow took one look at its gaping jaws and darted away, making a full circle around the building, giving it a wide berth as he planned his next move.

"Fool." The Shinigami noble said. "You underestimate me, Espada."

Grimmjow bit back a scathing retort, unwilling to involve himself in another battle. He wasn't an idiot enough to pick a fight with two captains at once. Besides, Ichigo needed him, and from the look of terror on his pale face, the boy was definitely about to bawl.

With a swift whoosh of air, Ulquiorra appeared at Grimmjow's side, looking wary and suspicious. Emerald eyes met cerulean ones, and the Quarto nodded in the boy's direction.

"I will distract them. You take the boy to safety."

Grimmjow nodded back, clenching Pantera's hilt in his hand tightly. Halibel stepped up next to them, eying the situation contemplatively. She didn't look very pleased. Her right shoulder was smoking lightly, and part of her white uniform was torn. Halibel shot Grimmjow a look that clearly stated "don't ask" and placed a hand on her white shark fin-like sword.

"I'll help, too." She said quietly. "Yammy has just arrived with Aizen-sama's latest request. You are to take the child and head back to Las Noches immediately. Stark will accompany you."

"Isn't he fighting right now?" Grimmjow asked, eying the ongoing battle behind them dubiously.

"We will all retreat. Evidently this will not go down well." Halibel replied in her usual calm manner. "Aizen-sama wants the child safe while he plans out the next move. It is clear that the boy is of some importance right now. There are more Shinigami arriving, and though we can rip open another space for Hollows to come, it will be troublesome. Once we all retreat, we can release the Hollows out for the Shinigami to deal with."

"It's cowardly." Grimmjow muttered. "But I'm not about to complain."

They set their plan into action quickly, Halibel and Ulquiorra moving in tandem. They created enough of a diversion, leading the two Shinigami captains away from Ichigo. Moving rapidly, Grimmjow used all the stealth left in him to zip over to the rooftop and grab Ichigo in his arms.

The boy let out a soft sob as he buried his face in the folds of Grimmjow's jacket. Balancing the child on his hip, the Sexta made a mad dash for an opening Gargantuan. Stark was already standing there, ushering Lilinette inside. He pushed Grimmjow in and followed suit, leaving it open for Szayel and Nnoitra to leap into. Ulquiorra and Halibel successfully ripped open a new space, releasing a horde of hungry Hollows and Menos into the town. Instantly, the Shinigami found themselves busy fighting them off left, right and center. Their plan was working. Ulquiorra used Sonido to appear at the mouth of the Gargantuan, which was slowly closing. Halibel followed him in, and the opening closed to the angry howls of Hollows as they were slashed open by swords.

x

"We have a meeting with Aizen-sama later." Ulquiorra stated calmly as they reappeared right outside the main building in Las Noches. He did not appear unruffled by the entire ordeal in the least. "Go to the medic room while I report to him."

Nnoitra was bleeding from a gash on his side, and blood was seeping across his uniform, dripping down onto the sand beneath him. He was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. The Quinto was clutching at the open wound which had serrated edges; most likely from the redheaded Shinigami's sword. Despite the obvious pain he was suffering, Nnoitra was wearing his usual cocky grin, which he aimed at Grimmjow, whom he noticed was eying him inquiringly.

"Worried about me, Sexta?" He wheezed, chuckling as he leaned his weapon against the nearest wall. The sharp crescent-shaped blade of Santa Teresa was dripping with blood. "Don't worry. I got the bastard good in the chest. Sent him flying into several buildings before I scrammed."

"Like I would worry about you." Grimmjow muttered, shaking his head. "I thought your skin was too hard to even get scratched."

"I got caught off guard is all." Nnoitra cackled, reaching out with a bloodstained hand to pinch Ichigo's cheek. "I see you managed to get him back."

The little boy whimpered and avoided Nnoitra's narrowed eyes.

Stark slid an arm around Lilinette's shoulders. "We should get patched up soon. She got caught in that Shinigami woman's sword ash."

"You definitely need some bandages, too." Szayel pointed out, looking at Grimmjow's injured chest.

"Nah, it's healing up already." Grimmjow replied, setting Ichigo down so he could check his wound. "It wasn't deep to start with."

Ichigo shed his blanket and buried his face in Grimmjow's pants, hugging his leg like his life depended on it. He had dropped his lollipop on the building in Karakura, but it didn't matter. He was scared and relieved at the same time; the battle had been terrifying to him, but it was over now that they were home – safe and sound. He let out a choking sob and wiped his nose on Grimmjow's leg.

"Hey." The Sexta reached down and patted his head awkwardly. "Don't cry. You're a man, aren't you?"

Ichigo responded with trembling shoulders and a soft wail.

"What's up his butt?" Nnoitra asked, flailing around as he almost lost balance. "Isn't he supposed to be all happy and stuff cause he's still alive?"

Szayel hooked an arm around Nnoitra and helped him stand upright. "I think he's traumatized from all the fighting. Or maybe he just doesn't like blood. Either way, let's get to the medic room fast. We can get him some food there."

Ulquiorra strode up to them and retrieved a small packet from his robes. "This is the boy's food."

Szayel took the neatly wrapped parcel from him and examined its contents dubiously. "It's just candy. The child can't survive on sweets. What else have you been feeding him?"

Ulquiorra gave him a one shoulder shrug. "Warm powdered milk, like you instructed. I left the rest in Grimmjow's care."

"Uh." The Sexta found several pairs of eyeballs watching him expectantly. "I didn't exactly check; this whole week has been like a whirlwind. And I don't really know what else there is to feed him . . ."

Szayel looked aghast, then recovered from his initial shock with a heavy sigh. "I should have known better than to leave the feeding up to you both."

Ulquiorra looked a little annoyed. "The child is not mine to care for. Aizen agreed to let Grimmjow do the babysitting. I gather that includes feeding him, too."

Ichigo looked up from Grimmjow's pants and murmured. "Is Daddy okay?"

The Espada stilled, and once again Grimmjow felt eyeballs swivel in his direction. He swallowed audibly and glanced down at the orange haired boy before turning back to the others.

"It's not what you think . . ." He attempted to explain, but trailed off as Ichigo tugged on his pants insistently.

"Daddy has blood all over his chest."

Nnoitra, who had been rocking unsteadily on his feet, snorted and began snickering. Szayel gaped open mouthed at Grimmjow, who bit on his bottom lip before sucking in a big breath of air. Ichigo was still looking up at him anxiously, his honey brown eyes flicking between Grimmjow's wound and his face.

"Daddy, huh." Stark remarked, straining to be casual. "That's . . . interesting."

Grimmjow shook his head. "I swear, I had nothing to do with it. I thought he knew my name."

Szayel dragged Nnoitra down the hallway, taking care not to bump him on the corners. "Just answer the boy, and come along. I see you all have some injuries I need to fix."

Ichigo held onto Grimmjow's hand tightly, pulling him after Szayel. "Quickly, Daddy. You're hurt."

Much to the Sexta's chagrin and confusion, the little boy continued calling him 'Daddy' and refused to release his hand. Grimmjow found himself being led all the way to the medic room and shoved in by tiny hands on his thighs. He was pushed into a comfortable chair and made to stay like a dog.

"Sit!" Ichigo commanded loudly, slipping into the role of an anguished four year old playing Captain. "Sit here and don't move!"

Nnoitra, who was already lying on the medic bed, chuckled when he set eyes on the amused looking Sexta. "Well isn't that sweet, playing family."

"Shut it, bastard." Grimmjow muttered, feeling embarrassed by the little boy's antics.

Szayel slapped him on the cheek with a pair of latex gloves, looking disapprovingly at him. "None of that; we're in front of a child!"

Ichigo giggled and clapped his hands over his mouth. Popping open a small jar of colored rocks, Szayel handed it to the boy with a smile.

"Jellybeans!" Ichigo yelled in delight, grabbing the glass jar with fervor. "Yummy!"

"What beans?" Grimmjow stared incredulously as the boy stuffed handful after handful into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"It's a human product. They're basically chewy candies in the shape of kidney beans. I know I said giving him too much candy isn't good, but these have every fruit flavor and they have enough vitamin C in them, so that's important." Szayel rustled in one of the medic cabinets for some bandages and tape. "Stick around; after I'm done seeing to your injuries I'll write out a list and set a timetable for you to follow. The boy needs to be fed regularly – he's not like us. We can go for decades without actually consuming anything other than the occasional spirit particles, but he needs to eat every day. And it's important to keep him alive."

x

"Why are the Shinigami so bent on retrieving the kid?" Nnoitra felt his newly bandaged wound gingerly, wincing as he prodded a tad bit harder than necessary. "He's pretty useless right now, anyway."

Grimmjow cradled the sleeping boy in his arms and let out a soft sigh. Ichigo was safe, for now. He could breathe easy for the time being. They were in the meeting room, listening to Aizen asking questions, giving answers, and sipping tea like there wasn't a war going on. At first, Grimmjow had intended to put Ichigo in his quarters, where the boy could sleep without any interruption. Ichigo had loudly objected to being separated, and threatened to bawl nonstop until Grimmjow caved in, which he eventually did. Strangely enough, Aizen had allowed him to bring the boy in, saying the meeting would proceed better with the child near Grimmjow, anyway.

Seated at the high end of the table, Aizen smiled, satisfied with the rich flavor of his tea. "You see, they feel that they owe the substitute Shinigami for all he has done. That, and his friends can't accept that mere Espada are caring for the boy. They fear we will hurt him. Therefore, without Ichigo they are at a handicap. The boy – when normal – has more spiritual pressure than three Shinigami captains put together."

Nnoitra muttered something about favoritism and rolled his eyes. Seated next to him, Szayel gave him a nudge with his elbow.

"So the kid's something special, huh." Yammy grunted his opinion from the far end of the table. "He looks like an annoying flea to me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Aaraniero shrilled in his high-pitched tone. Then, using a lower pitch, he added "So the boy is something we have to protect?"

Nodding, Aizen leaned his elbows on the table, wearing a pleased expression on his face. "Of course. Things are working perfectly; we have the Shinigami like puppets in our hands. All we have to do is spin them in the right directions according to plan."

Now awake, Ichigo patted Grimmjow's bone mask, feeling the ridges and grooves of his mask's teeth curiously. He balanced his knees on the Sexta's thighs for better leverage.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed loudly, and promptly gave the mask a thump.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow pulled his inquisitive hands away. "Don't slap me."

Aizen watched them with a smile. "How is the boy, Grimmjow? Any changes so far?"

"Not that I know of." Grimmjow muttered. "He's just irritating as usual."

Ichigo let out a nonsensical stream of babble and upturned Grimmjow's tea cup. Thankfully it was drained of all liquid and only a few tea leaves spilled out. He turned to look up at Grimmjow guiltily.

"Whoops, Daddy."

Grimmjow sighed. "I'm Grimmjow, Ichigo."

Szayel cleared his throat to get Aizen's attention. "I believe the boy has been opening up much better as of late. He can now voice out what he wants and needs to a certain extent, but it is understandable for a human child his age. The antidote is still coming along, but I may need another human teenager as a base."

"Go on." Aizen nodded at the Octavo's questioning glance.

"There is another alternative, however. I can use some of the boy's DNA molecules, but for that I need the ones he had as a teenager, not as a child."

"Where do you propose we should find that?" Aizen raised both eyebrows speculatively.

"It can be anything the boy has used as a teenager. A few strands of hair from a hair brush, his personal hygiene items like a toothbrush . . . you get the idea." Szayel gestured at Ichigo, who was trying to reach for Stark's mask. "Those things can be found in his home."

"Another trip to the Human Realm would be too soon." Ulquiorra objected. "Forgive me, Aizen-sama, but we have only just managed to escape from the Shinigami. There is no telling if we can pull off this mission successfully, should we try it."

"True." Aizen waved a hand dismissively. "We will find time for that. It's fine if the boy remains as he is for the time being. Anyway, you are in command during battle, Ulquiorra. It is clear that now the Shinigami know of the boy's whereabouts, they will come here to demand him back."

"So we get to fight on home base?" Grimmjow asked, lifting Ichigo off his lap and setting him on his feet. "Go and play."

"Exactly so. I expect most of you are looking forward to it."

"I guess." Grimmjow said reluctantly. "But what about Ichigo? Where does he go when we fight?"

Aizen leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "He should be under your care. You are, in fact, the only Espada he has grown properly accustomed to. I see you have already been pegged with the affectionate term 'Daddy'."

Grimmjow reddened while the others snickered. ". . . Yeah."

Alarm bells began wailing all of a sudden. The Espada stiffened, and Grimmjow looked around worriedly for Ichigo. The little boy was running straight for him. In seconds, he was clambering up into the Sexta's lap. Gin strolled in from one of the doors, wearing a devious grin.

"We've got some intruders, Captain. Gonna do somethin' about it?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. The Shinigami have broken in, I presume?"

"Got that right." Gin snickered behind one long white sleeve. "Runnin' through the sandy dunes on the outskirts of our place."

"How far away are they?"

"I'd say about two, maybe three miles off. I set up the barrier so they'll take a little time passin' through." Gin leaned down over Aizen's chair with a smirk. "Ain't I been a good little follower?"

"You certainly have been." Aizen chuckled, pressing a button under the table.

There was a soft beeping sound and the alarms stopped as abruptly as they had started. A plasma-like screen levered up with a whirr of machinery and surfaced on the table. All the Espada leaned in to look as the widescreen flickered to life. There were four scenes divided evenly in the screen, and all four were filled with moving visuals of Shinigami running around the area.

"They've passed the first gate." Ulquiorra noticed. "Three more to go. What would you have us do, Aizen-sama?"

"All in good time." Aizen smiled benignly, settling back in his chair as Gin proceeded to give him a shoulder massage. "Watch the Shinigami. If they can get past the third and fourth gate, then I'll send all of you out to stop them before they get inside here."

Nnoitra grinned at Grimmjow, a hungry glint in his eyes. It was obvious he was practically raring for some battle action. "It's the boy they want."

"I leave the battling up to you, Ulquiorra." Aizen stood up, laying a hand on Gin's shoulder. "I will be watching from the operation room. Once the enemy retreats, you will report back to me."

The Espada stood up, their eyes still fixed on the screen. Aizen's voice floated back into the room as he exited. "Remember to keep the boy safe at all costs."

x

"Find someplace good to hide the child." Ulquiorra instructed, halting Ichigo in his tracks as he tried to run after a sand lizard. "Make sure he doesn't meet any Shinigami. Don't stay with him. It's you they'll target first, since you're the last person they saw him with."

The second Ulquiorra picked him up, Ichigo tried resisting. He struggled and writhed, flailing for all he was worth to be put down. The Quarto's grip was like iron. Ichigo thumped on Ulquiorra's shoulders, bawling to be let down. When that didn't work, his lower lip trembled and tears began rolling down his cheeks. He was a few seconds short of launching into all-out screaming. Ulquiorra frowned sternly at him. Ichigo hiccupped and avoided the Quarto's irritated gaze.

"After you hide him, make sure he doesn't cry." Ulquiorra set the boy down and dusted imaginary dirt off his hands.

Ichigo made a beeline for the Sexta, and Grimmjow lifted him up into his arms. Turning to the others, Ulquiorra began dishing out commands. One by one, the Espada vanished, each heading off into their ordered directions. Grimmjow ran through the deserted hallways with Stark. None of the lesser Arrancar were in sight; they had probably been startled by the alarms.

"Where to?" Stark asked. "Were you given orders to fight?"

"Don't know. Ulquiorra wasn't clear about that." Grimmjow muttered, keeping his voice low. "He just said hide the kid somewhere safe. How much more vague can you get?"

"An order's an order." Stark stopped in his tracks. "Lilinette!"

Footsteps sounded in the distance, and a short figure darted up to them, diving for Stark's arms. "Let's go and fight!"

"We've got to hide Ichigo in the safest place we can think of." Grimmjow said worriedly. "The only place I know would be my room in the South quarters."

"It's not safe enough." Stark shook his head, disagreeing. "Have you forgotten that our quarters are in the next building? We can't get there in time without being sensed. They've brought in even more Shinigami than before. Several captains, too."

Running while carrying a child was proving to be a strain, especially when Ichigo gripped a chunk of his hair for balance. And then laughed in his face. His hands were sticky after eating jellybeans, and sandy from rolling around in the sand. Grimmjow made a face at the gunk now stuck in his hair.

Ichigo flailed and yelled. "My toy cars!"

"They're in my room." Grimmjow followed Stark down a flight of stairs, leading to an underground basement. It was dark and smelled like sand. "We can go get them later."

"No!"

"Be reasonable, Ichigo."

"But I want them now!"

"Soon, alright?"

"I said I want to play right NOW!"

Small fists began hitting him on the back, and Grimmjow inhaled a deep breath as he mentally willed himself to be patient. Ichigo continued screaming for his toys, but to no avail. The stairs they were running on grew steeper by the second, and required careful navigation. There were no banisters to hold on to, so one little accident could send them plunging down into the darkness below. Stopping in mid-run, he set Ichigo down and held him firmly by the collar.

"Behave yourself." He growled out, giving the boy a shake. "Do you want to get caught by the Shinigami?"

Ichigo stuck out his tongue and looked away in a childish gesture of defiance.

"We've got to keep moving." Stark reminded him softly. "I can already sense some Shinigami outside the building."

"Shouldn't the others be able to hold them off?"

"Did you forget how many there were in the screen?" Stark laid a hand on Lilinette's head, allowing her to bury her face in his stomach. "I don't think eight of them are able to handle all of the Shinigami at once."

"We're supposed to help them fight!"

"Well, why don't you give the boy to me?" Gin asked, successfully startling them. "I can shelter him much better than you can right now."

Grimmjow whirled around to see Aizen's grinning subordinate leaning against a wall. Gin gave a little wave and plucked out a glass jar of cookies.

"I got some food for him, too."

Stark gave Grimmjow a nudge. "Go on, we'll handle things better without Ichigo around."

Kneeling down to Ichigo's level, the Sexta cupped the boy's chin in one hand and looked into his eyes. "Go with Gin and be a good boy, you hear?"

Ichigo gave him a petulant pout, but said nothing. Grimmjow sighed in defeat.

"Look, I promise I'll play with you later, alright? We can do anything you want to."

Honey brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Anything? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Ichigo beamed, content with his answer. "Okay. Pinky promise first!"

Grimmjow's confusion must have shown on his face, for Ichigo reached to take his hand and curl his little finger around Grimmjow's own. "This is a pinky promise."

"Ain't he the cutest lil' thing?" Gin chuckled, laying a slender hand on the child's hair. "Come back and get him soon, Grimmjow."

To Ichigo, the silver haired man said "Why don't you give your Daddy a goodbye hug?"

Small arms reached up and dragged Grimmjow's neck down toward him. "See ya, Daddy! Bring me a souvenir."

Baffled, Grimmjow disentangled himself from his child's grasp and stood up. "Huh? But I'm only going to fight . . ."

"Szayel told me a souvenir is something you get when Daddy goes out somewhere." Ichigo aimed his beam up at Gin. "My Daddy's getting me one!"

Stark dragged Grimmjow in the other direction. "C'mon, let's get going."

Gin waved, sending them one of his famous Cheshire cat grins. "Bye bye, Daddy!"

x

"Where is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

Grimmjow clashed Pantera against the white haired captain's Hyourinmaru, grinning when the young boy slid back a few inches from the exerted force.

"Rest assured we _will_ find a way to get Kurosaki back." Toshiro snarled through gritted teeth.

"Children, always so determined." Grimmjow smirked as the young boy frowned. Evidently he did not take being called a child very lightly. Well, at least he knew something would bait the young Shinigami.

"I am _not_ a child." Toshiro swung his sword relentlessly, keeping his eyes trained on Grimmjow. "You underestimate me."

"Only natural when you look like one." Grimmjow waved his free hand airily, jumping back to avoid a swift blow to his stomach.

In the back of his mind, he found himself wondering how Ichigo was, and what he was doing. Or if he was having fun with Gin. Or if he liked the cookies Gin gave him more than he liked the lollipops and jellybeans. Still, Grimmjow concluded he was lucky the child wasn't here. Now he could concentrate on fighting and worry slightly less. The worry never really went away.

"Renji!"

Grimmjow heard the short black haired female Shinigami give a loud cry. Toshiro must have heard it too, because he turned his head away for a few seconds. Seizing the golden opportunity, Grimmjow aimed a Cero that successfully blasted the white haired Shinigami into a big slab of rock. It crumbled like a day-old scone and Toshiro rolled head over heels back in the sand a good long way off. Grimmjow flicked his gaze from his opponent to the redheaded Shinigami, who kneeled on the sand before a grinning Nnoitra. There was a vast amount of blood gushing from several wounds he sustained on his body, and he was coughing up more onto his hand. Nnoitra had got him good in the chest with Santa Teresa.

"Stay away, Rukia!" Renji managed to choke out before slumping down onto the ground, clearly defeated.

Nnoitra turned to shoot Rukia a triumphant smirk. "Next, please."

Stark sauntered over, having finished his fight with a spiky haired Shinigami with a number 69 tattooed on his face. Lilinette trailed after him, looking highly satisfied.

"Oh no, Hisagi-san!" Rukia gasped, assessing the situation.

There was a howling sound in the distance, and it echoed for miles around. The ground began rumbling. Grimmjow returned Nnoitra's grin; Aizen was sending out some Hollows for the Shinigami to play with. Many of the Shinigami were helping each other to their feet, most of them wounded and shaky.

"What's happening?" Toshiro wheezed as he was helped back to the others with the aid of his lieutenant, Rangiku.

"Hollows are approaching." Byakuya replied, lifting his redheaded lieutenant up on his feet. "We must retreat for now. There are too many casualties. Rukia, the gate."

Rukia nodded and muttered an incantation. Grimmjow and the others watched calmly as a door appeared in mid-air with a grinding sound. It opened with a creak and light spilled out from within. Shinigami began disappearing into it quickly, making their getaway before the Hollows got to them.

"Wow." Lilinette stepped forward. "Neat!"

Stark laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't, it leads to Soul Society. We'll let them escape. They'll come back as long as Ichigo is here, anyway."

Ulquiorra motioned for the others to gather around him. "Task completed. We will now report back to Aizen. Those injured may go to the medic room immediately."

Lesser Arrancar began materializing, ready to help the Espada back to the safe haven of the buildings. Thankfully, none of them were heavily wounded as they had been in the fight at Karakura town. True to Aizen's word, the Shinigami had retreated. Ichigo was still safe. Grimmjow released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

x

It was now night, and the desert sun had set a long while ago, leaving Las Noches in a blanket of dark gray. There was a pale strip of moonlight over the area, giving the shadows an eerie feel. The Espada had only just been dismissed from the meeting room with Aizen, and were allowed to head back to their quarters. They were free for the rest of the night. Stark and Nnoitra accompanied Grimmjow back to their quarters, talking about the Shinigami and discussing what they thought would happen.

"Here's my room." Stark stopped outside his door, pushing it open with one hand so Lilinette could enter. "Good fight today."

Nnoitra gave a noncommittal grunt and a half wave. Grimmjow nodded and smirked. "Can't wait for more."

They parted ways and went into their own quarters to retire for the night. Grimmjow found his room dark and silent, void of any thumps and thuds to indicate his little boy was playing. He remembered that he had left Ichigo with Gin, and wondered if he should go collect the boy. The room felt rather empty without him. Sighing, the Espada slid out of his jacket and toed off his boots, going through the events of the day in his mind.

The Shinigami desperately wanted Ichigo back, which meant he was of some importance to them. Grimmjow was aware they saw him as a friend, but it seemed like there was more to it than met the eye when it came to rescuing Ichigo. He wondered if Ichigo was actually happier here.

"Daddy!" Ichigo burst into the room, startling Grimmjow, who had been in the middle of undressing. "You're back!"

"Yeah." Grimmjow tugged off his jacket and allowed Ichigo to hug him around his legs. "Did you have fun with Gin?"

"Yup!" Ichigo threw his hands up in the air and whirled around happily. "Lots and lots of fun. We played loads of games and Gin helped me build a sandcastle."

The Sexta felt a little jealous of Gin. Maybe Ichigo found him much better to be with than Grimmjow. Maybe he even liked Gin more than his own adopted father.

"But it wasn't as fun as playing with you." Ichigo clambered up the bed with his shoes on, spreading his arms out for a hug. "I missed you Daddy."

Grimmjow melted, relenting. "Did you, now? That's good, because I missed you too."

He tickled Ichigo, sending the boy into a fit of giggles. It was only when Ichigo began rolling on the bed did Grimmjow notice something.

"Hey, you didn't take your boots off."

The laughing child stopped to let his father undo his laces for him, tugging them gently off his feet. Grimmjow pulled off his rainbow colored stockings and studied Ichigo. He looked flushed and happy. His cheeks were a healthy shade of pink, and his honey brown eyes watched Grimmjow curiously. There was a light smear of mud on his cheek and his hair looked sticky. There was even a little green jellybean stuck in his hair. Grimmjow frowned.

"I think it's time for a bath."

He set to work, undressing Ichigo as well as himself, stripping down to his underwear. Scooping the boy up, Grimmjow headed for his wardrobe, which held the little boy's clothes aside from his own. Picking out a dark blue shirt with an anchor detail on it, he placed it on the bed with a pair of shorts and little red stockings. He figured Ichigo would be warm enough in those. Heading into the bathroom, Grimmjow placed Ichigo on the marble sink, giving him a newly purchased toy – a rubber whale filled with light blue bath gel.

"When you squeeze it in the tub, liquid soap will come out of it and you can splash around and make bubbles." Grimmjow read off the tag. "Huh. Humans got pretty creative."

"Whaley!" Ichigo chorused excitedly.

"I picked it cause it's blue."

"Like Daddy's hair!"

". . .Yeah."

Ichigo entertained himself with his new toy while Grimmjow prepared the bath. Flipping the tap, the Sexta waited patiently for the warm water to fill up the tub. He found himself absently thinking about things, enjoying the warm feel of the water running against his skin. When it reached a desired level, Grimmjow flipped the tap again and turned around to retrieve his child. To his horror, Ichigo was using his razor to slice off the bristles on his toothbrush. A big tube of toothpaste lay in the sink, covered with sawn-off bristles. The sink itself was splattered with white and blue striped toothpaste, and a tube of shaving cream soon joined the mess.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow all but wailed. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy dropped the razor and toothbrush with a guilty smile. "It was fun."

"Yeah, for _you_."

"Sorry." Ichigo watched him cautiously. "Are you angry, Daddy?"

Grimmjow inhaled a deep breath and bit his lip. He studied his reflection in the wide mirror and was surprised at his unfamiliar expression. He had a mixture of exasperation and amusement on his face, with a tad bit of annoyance. Funny how he never knew about the faces he could make. Breaking out into a smile, Grimmjow brushed the hair out of Ichigo's eyes.

"Not anymore." He scooped the boy in his arms and got into the tub. "Look, here's a duck sponge. I picked it out for you at the store."

"Ducky!" Ichigo squealed as the duck floated upright in the water, bobbing up and down as he splashed about.

"Put Whaley in here." Grimmjow guided Ichigo's small hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "See, there's blue gel coming out from Whaley's tummy."

The child was delighted. They spent a good half hour soaking in the warm bath, and then Grimmjow washed the stickiness out of Ichigo's hair. He smiled as the child tilted his head back and giggled up at him, pulling gently at the wet strands of his own blue hair.

"Let's get you all dried now."

After toweling Ichigo's hair dry, the Sexta left him to pull his clothes on while he checked the list Szayel had given him.

"Mealtimes: morning, noon, and evening." Grimmjow read aloud. "Collect meals from kitchen. In case of forgetfulness, Ulquiorra has been told to bring them to you. Child should eat at least one kind of fruit after each meal. Child should consume eight glasses of water per day."

According to Ulquiorra, Gin had already seen to it that Ichigo had been fed. That was a good check off the list, but Grimmjow still needed to keep him fed until he grew bigger.

Ichigo slid on his socks and ran over to hug Grimmjow's legs. "Watcha doing Daddy?"

"Reading." Grimmjow sighed. "Keeping you is turning out to be more complicated than I thought."

The boy's face fell. "Does that mean you don't like me?"

"No, no." Grimmjow chuckled, setting the paper down to pull Ichigo into a hug. "You're a bit far off the mark, there."

"Oh." Ichigo fumbled with a small toy airplane in his hands as he processed this. "Will you tell me a story?"

A story?

Grimmjow stiffened. He didn't know about any stories. Well, at least not the kind suitable to tell young children Ichigo's age, anyway. Still, he had to try. He couldn't fail those soulful brown eyes. Sitting down on the bed, Grimmjow ran through some ideas in his mind.

"Mmm . . . there's a story I know about a panther and a kitten. Want to hear it?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, here goes." Grimmjow began. "In a faraway land, there lived a white panther who was ferocious and brutal. He was mean and cruel to most of the other animals, but deep down inside he didn't want them to get too close. One day, he met a little kitten who was helplessly struggling to fight against an army of angry cats. The panther knew he couldn't stave them off for very long on his own, so he attacked the cats and killed them all to save the kitten. Scared, the kitten thought that the panther would eat him, and cowered down on the ground to beg for mercy. The panther picked the kitten up between his teeth and brought him back to his den, where he fed and nourished the starving kitten until he was old enough to fend for his own. The kitten grew up to be a fine young cat and went on with his life."

He had made that up, obviously, but Ichigo looked content enough with the story he had just pulled off the top of his head. Before Ichigo could attack him with a barrage of questions, there was a knock on the door. Ulquiorra poked his head in and wordlessly handed Grimmjow a jar of jellybeans.

"What's this for?"

"To replenish your stock." Ulquiorra explained patiently. "A good source of vitamin C."

"Sugar, more like." Grimmjow muttered and walked over to take it. "From Szayel, I guess?"

The Quarto nodded. "See to it that the child has enough sleep."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Grimmjow said with a smile.

Ichigo was already nodding off on the bed, undoubtedly worn-out from the day's excitement. He looked up sleepily as Grimmjow crawled into the bed to join him, lifting the coverlet to spread over him. Ulquiorra dutifully flipped the light switch and shut the door.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo."

"Night Daddy."

The Sexta watched the boy fall asleep, and waited until his breathing was drawn out long and even before stroking his soft orange hair. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's chubby cheek and whispered against his ear.

"Goodnight, little kitten."

x

**Any thoughts on this one? :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bonds**

* * *

**From the poll on my profile, I gathered there's a whole horde of Grimmjow/Ichigo fans out there. I'm proud to be one! :D**

**October Bow: Yes, I'm aware that my writing has been having some [possibly] weird changes. You probably find it rather different. I'm having a dose of writer's block right now, but the only cure is to keep writing, right? :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your thoughts and comments are much appreciated.**

x

The Espada were woken up early the next morning, called to a meeting by Ulquiorra, who came bearing some good news from Aizen. Grimmjow slid out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping child. The Quarto had left his door ajar after he's awoken, and light from the big round hallway was streaming in. It was bright enough for him to move around without switching on his own room light. He pulled on his boots and shrugged on a clean jacket, feeling more than a little sleepy in the chill morning air. Grimmjow dragged his feet out of the bedroom, feeling like he missed the warmth of his bed more and more. Ulquiorra was already waiting outside with the others, who looked about as tired as he felt.

"Why does Grimmjow get to sleep a little later than we do?" Nnoitra grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "S'not fair."

"I did not want to wake the child." Ulquiorra explained. "We will have a conference in the usual room."

The Espada traipsed their way down the corridor, walking out to the next building, which was connected by a pebbled pathway. The moonlight shone on them, giving them a somewhat eerie atmosphere, and the heels of their boots made little scuffling sounds on the sand. Ulquiorra pushed open the door to the big meeting room and led the others inside.

Szayel wiped his glasses with a silken cloth and put them on. "Well, what's the big news today?"

"We are travelling to a human town." Ulquiorra spread out a map onto the table. "The food supplies for the child are running out fast since we underestimated the boy's diet schedule and Aizen-sama wishes for me to scope out the area for future planning."

"Is it Karakura?" Nnoitra asked from where he was resting languidly on a comfortable chair. "If it is, I wanna fight those Shinigami again. It was fun the last time."

Shaking his head, Szayel added some milk into a bowl and poured cereal into it. "I don't think it'll be a wise idea to go there right now."

Ulquiorra gave them a one shoulder shrug. "It's Nishihara town again; a neighbor to the boy's birthplace, Karakura. Aizen-sama said to bring the Kurosaki boy along; he is allowed to see the sights and visit a street fair. With a chaperone, of course."

Snorting, Nnoitra waved a hand at Grimmjow. "Guess who's being a good daddy today, then."

"We're dividing up into two groups." Ulquiorra instructed carefully. "One group of us will head to Nishihara Town, and the other will go to Karakura to distract the Shinigami. It will be like a sort of hide-and-seek game, as Gin has mentioned to me. He played a part in this idea, and Aizen-sama approves of his plans. Those of you headed to Karakura are required to steal a hairbrush from the Kurosaki boy's bedroom for further experiments. From here on, we are allowed to choose which task we would prefer to participate in."

Szayel snuck a look at Grimmjow, who looked like a walking zombie. The Sexta was never really good at waking up properly in the morning. Stark was no better, despite the countless hours he slept each day. The Primera was standing still with his eyes closed; somehow managing to pull off a relaxed look rather than one who should be attentive during a meeting. Zommari, Halibel and Aaraniero looked normal, while Yammy kept yawning repeatedly and rubbing the back of his neck. Barragan just sat in the biggest chair he could find, and stared at the map like it was the only thing in the room. With the exception of Ulquiorra, it was evident that everyone was not a morning person.

"Shall we pick now?" Ulquiorra held out both his hands. "Everyone for Karakura, raise your right hand. For Nishihara, raise one finger."

Nnoitra chose his middle finger and stuck it up in the air resolutely. "Nishihara, ahoy!"

Grimmjow followed suit, using his index finger, and nudged Stark awake. "Make a choice, you."

"Mmm." Stark heaved a giant yawn and stuck out a thumb. "Nishihara's good."

Halibel raised her right hand, as did Aaraniero and Zommari. Yammy looked cranky and s\leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Barragan made no movement whatsoever aside from blinking slowly.

"Fine, Nishihara it is for me, then." Szayel sighed.

Ulquiorra counted the fingers and hands. "Five for Nishihara. The others will go to Karakura. It's settled, then."

"Eh?" Nnoitra sat up straighter. "But there are only four fingers!"

"I will be coming along to make sure things go smoothly." The Quarto answered quietly. "Are there any objections?"

The room was silent, save for the soft thumping of Yammy's head against the wall.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Stark asked.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and didn't bother answering. He tapped the table and nodded at a few lesser Arrancar, who wheeled a long rack into the meeting room obediently. Stacked on the trolley rack were gigai for the Human Realm, suited for each Espada according to their appearance.

"Wear them now. We bounce at

x

"Playground, playground!" Ichigo sang at the top of his lungs to the sky and the bustling street of people from his vantage point on Grimmjow's shoulders. "Now Daddy!"

"We're not there yet, Ichigo." Grimmjow admonished, giving the little boy's legs a gentle squeeze. "Lower your voice."

"Humans are disgusting." Szayel edged closer to Nnoitra, who slung an arm around his shoulders in a carefree manner. "Look at that man just spitting onto the ground like that."

"Play along." Ulquiorra warned quietly. "We must make an attempt to intermingle with the humans."

Stark chuckled. "I'll say we're doing a pretty bang-up job of it, then."

If the passersby saw anything strange with five grown men of varying height and hair colors in the company of a little boy and a young girl, they made good progress by not staring openly. The five of them were wearing gigai as they traveled through the bustling roads of the new town. They were equipped with comfortable human clothing in an effort to blend in with the humans. Ulquiorra was handling all of the human money, kept in a little leather wallet tucked in the pocket of his faded jeans for safekeeping.

"Why is my gigai so short?" Nnoitra complained, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I look like a midget!"

"You're still taller than all of us!" Szayel sighed, adjusting the tight, hot pink tee he was wearing. "Get used to it, already. If you're too tall, you won't fit in with the humans."

Feeling the comfortable material of his ribbed shirt, Stark smiled. "This is a nice shade of gray."

Lilinette bobbed along excitedly beside him, looking cute in a peter-pan collared top and denim shorts. She slipped her hand into Stark's, leaning into his side with a happy smile.

"Here it is." Nnoitra checked the map Szayel was holding. "It looks exactly like it did in the picture."

"Little Bunny Indoor Playground." Stark read off the big sign overhead. "Wow. This whole building was created just to cater to children?"

"Human children must be special." Ulquiorra nodded solemnly.

Ichigo gave a scream of delight as they entered, kicking his feet. Grimmjow had to hold on tighter to his legs so he wouldn't slip off. They made their way to the ticket counter, where a pretty young woman stamped long rectangular strips of paper and clipped it around each of their wrists. For Ichigo and Lilinette, she had bright yellow stickers to be stuck on their clothing.

"Enjoy your stay at Little Bunny!" she waved them through a set of electronic sliding doors. "I hope you have fun!"

"That was one cheerful human." Nnoitra muttered under his breath, snaking an arm around Szayel's slim waist. "How much longer is she gonna stay happy like that?"

"Shush." Szayel placed a finger on Nnoitra's lips. "I think she can hear you. Those doors looked very thin."

Ichigo was yelling to be put down, which Grimmjow gladly complied to. Once his black booted feet touched the floor, Ichigo set off in a mad run for the colorful array of slides. He only tripped a couple of times. Grimmjow dashed after him, looking like a worried father.

"Don't run, you're going to fall. What will I do if you cry?"

"Play!" Ichigo hollered happily. "Lift me!"

When Grimmjow balked, Ichigo frowned. "Up, Daddy, up!"

Stark sauntered over with Lilinette in tow. "I think he wants you to put him at the top of the slide."

Grimmjow's mouth made a little O of understanding as he watched another father lift his young one and place her on the slide, letting go with a smile as she swooped down with a happy laugh. Awaiting his turn, the Sexta lifted Ichigo up and mimicked the other father's moves. Ichigo slid down with a whoosh, and when he stopped at the bottom he beamed up at Grimmjow and Stark.

"I played the slide, Daddy!"

"I saw." Grimmjow nodded, playing along. "Was it fun?"

"It was!" Ichigo raised both hands in the air excitedly. "Super fun!"

Lilinette tugged on Stark's gray shirt. "I saw something neat over there. Come and see!"

"Will you be alright with him?" Stark took his other half's hand. "I'm going to go look around."

Grimmjow nodded as he picked Ichigo up and placed him back at the top of the slide. "I'm good. Go ahead."

They spent an hour or so with the slides and swings, Ichigo insisting Grimmjow push him until he finally grew tired of it. He ran to a play pen, which was filled to the brim with brightly colored balls the size of Grimmjow's fist. There were soft toys and wooden blocks on small green tables, and children were playing around in absolute bliss. Their parents waited patiently outside the play pen, talking to each other or holding on to babies. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, who couldn't see past the orange and brown plastic gate.

"Wanna go in?" Grimmjow asked, picking Ichigo up so he could look. "It looks like fun."

Ichigo nodded eagerly and was hoisted over the gate. He took one look at Grimmjow for confirmation and ran forward, diving into the sea of colored balls, promptly vanishing from sight.

"Ah!" Grimmjow leaped over the gate. "You'll hurt yourself . . .!"

To his surprise, Ichigo emerged with a happy smile and aimed a beam at him. "Yay!"

As Grimmjow watched him scuttle off, a man clapped him on the shoulder. "Parents aren't really allowed in, you know."

The Sexta eyed the human, who was dressed in a navy blue business suit. He held a little girl in his arms. She was dozing on his shoulder, a little patch of drool marring his otherwise spotless suit.

"Oh." Grimmjow climbed out, hoping he wasn't breaking any human rules.

"Your first child?" the man smiled, looking at Ichigo. "He sure is a cute one."

Grimmjow thought about it, wondering if he should tell the man the truth. Still, he was a human, and he didn't really need to know how Ichigo came to live with the Espada. Moreover, if he did try to explain, he wasn't sure if the human would even understand. He might even go as far as to call the cops and have Grimmjow arrested – kidnapping a teenager after turning him into a little boy would be a serious crime in human eyes. The Sexta rubbed the back of his neck and decided to go with the flow.

"Yeah, he's my first."

It's wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. Grimmjow could live with that.

The man chuckled. "Always rambunctious, the firsts. Especially if they're boys, but what can we do? Boys will be boys."

Even if he had no idea what the human was nattering on about, Grimmjow decided it was best to laugh along.

"You're right there."

"I've got two twins myself. Both boys. See them over there by the toy house?" the proud father pointed, then shifted his daughter's weight in his arms. "This here's the third youngest. She's a quiet one; it's mostly her brothers who are loud. I've got another – about eight months. Stays home with the wife mostly."

Grimmjow wanted to make a face, but figured it would probably not be according to human standards of polite conversation. "Four children; how do you handle all of them?"

His face must have registered a genuine mixture of shock and curiosity, for the proud father laughed. "Well, me and my wife manage. I'm giving her a break from the twins and this little one here today. She's out shopping – left the baby with her sister."

"You can do that?" Grimmjow asked, surprised.

The man gave him a strange look, and then nodded understandingly. "Ah, you're a single father, I take it? Don't worry about it. I'd say you're doing pretty well on your own. As long as they're healthy and happy, that's quite an accomplishment."

Was he a single father? Grimmjow chewed on his lower lip and nodded along silently. Well, it did make sense, even if Ichigo wasn't his child by birth. Still, Szayel and Ulquiorra always helped, as did Stark. He wasn't alone in this child rearing thing.

"Not really, there are some other . . ." Grimmjow trailed off, waving a hand. He wondered how to explain about the Espada to the man. ". . . Guys I live with. They help me take care of him when things get . . . busy."

The human looked mildly surprised. "I see. Roommates, huh. Well, that's fine too. You're lucky; it's just the wife and me."

"No, I wouldn't put it that way. I mean, they aren't roommates or anything. They just live in separate rooms from me." Grimmjow realized he had probably said too much.

Thankfully, Szayel came up to save him – unintentionally, of course. "Grimmjow! Have you seen Ulquiorra? There's something I have to show him."

He glanced at the human and smiled. "Oh, hello."

The father nodded politely and gave Grimmjow a wink. "Good luck, sonny."

He called his boys over and strolled away before Grimmjow could ask him what he meant. The Sexta turned to Szayel, shrugging.

"He walked off somewhere. What about Nnoitra?"

"He's stuck in a maze." Szayel rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively. "Anyway, where is Stark? We need to stick together, you know. You can never tell when one of us needs help or receives new orders."

Grimmjow nodded and turned back to watch Ichigo wield a plastic sword as he played with other children. The boy seemed to be in a blissful haven, and the Sexta didn't really want to take him out of it so soon. Still, Szayel was right. The other Espada were nowhere in sight, and Grimmjow didn't like staying in one place for too long. He wasn't used to random humans making small talk with him, mainly because he didn't know what to say back.

"We'll go back to Nnoitra and collect him." Szayel pushed open the gate and gave Grimmjow a light shove. "Get the boy."

"Ichigo, come on." Grimmjow stood at the edge of the sea of color. "We're going now."

The little boy's face fell. "But I haven't finished playing with Natsu!"

Grimmjow looked at the other little boy, who had a round, happy face and light pink hair. Both children beamed up at him with childlike innocence. A young woman wearing an apron walked over, smiling.

"Hello, have you come to visit your child?" She asked politely, while her co-workers giggled and whispered behind her, looking at Grimmjow like he was a piece of meat.

Unaccustomed to the staring, Grimmjow began to feel like he was being sized up like a slab of beef in front of a chef before a giant barbecue. He fidgeted as the woman waved at Ichigo, cooing over his adorable actions as the little boy resumed playing with his newfound friend. Szayel leaned against the entrance and smirked knowingly.

"How cute!" Three more women wearing similar aprons sauntered over, effectively blocking Grimmjow's way before he could lift Ichigo out of the pen. "What's his name? How old is he? Are you a single father? Is this your first time here?"

"Ichigo." Grimmjow managed to answer the first question before the ladies swarmed up to him, all wearing identical sweet smiles and playing with their hair. "His name is Ichigo."

"Are you a regular? We've never seen you here before."

"Yes, if we had, I'm sure we would've noticed."

"Oh, we definitely would have."

"Teehee!"

There was some giggling, and more whispering involved. Alarmed, Grimmjow backed away until he reached the entrance – and Szayel. Sidling up to his side, the pink haired Espada muttered into his ear.

"Play along, and we'll get out of here faster."

"Eh?"

Szayel slid an arm through his and clutched his hand, smiling. "Where's our little baby, Grimmjow?"

"Uh . . . right in there." Grimmjow gestured to the play pen with his free hand. In a lower tone, he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Shush, dear." Szayel laid a finger onto his lips and reached up to brush some imaginary dirt from the Sexta's casual shirt. "Is he having fun? I was waiting outside for a while. Don't you think it's time we left, darling? I'm sure there are better places we can visit."

He shot a pointed look at the gossiping women and gave them his haughtiest glare. "Definitely better places than . . . this one."

The women giggled some more and some blushed. Most of them had disappointed looks on their faces, which was a good sign. Szayel was sure he caught the words 'handsome' and 'oh well, he's taken'. He beamed, satisfied.

Grimmjow edged forward and plucked Ichigo out of the pen. "Let's go find Nnoitra, Ichigo."

"Aww, bye Natsu!"

"Bye Ichigo!"

They made a swift exit without further ado. Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief as he moved away from the gaggle of women and remembered to thank Szayel for his help.

"Oh, it's fine." Szayel shook his head. "I recently studied how human females interact with one another, especially when there's a male involved."

Nnoitra was found in a dark green maze, wading in colored balls that came up to his waist. "This thing is deep!"

"Please come out of there." Szayel pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "You're blocking the pathway for other children to explore!"

"It's alright, I chased them away." Nnoitra grinned, pushing his hair away from his face. "They all had marvelous reactions when I snarled at them."

Szayel looked aghast. "How could you . . . They're meant for children! Get out of there right now."

"I can't. I'm having too much fun."

Grimmjow chuckled, setting Ichigo down at the start of the maze. "Think you can go grab Nnoitra and help him out of there?"

"Like a mission?" Ichigo asked, wide eyed and hopeful.

"Exactly." Grimmjow nodded, ruffling his hair. "It'll be your special mission for today."

Ichigo looked like he had just won a prize. "Will I get candy?"

Nudging Grimmjow aside, Szayel nodded. "Of course! All you need to do is lure Nnoitra out somehow. He seems to have taken a liking to frightening other children."

"What's lure?"

"Never you mind, just go get him, please."

Obediently, Ichigo entered the maze. He passed a little boy crying for his mother, and looked back to Grimmjow for support. The Sexta nodded with what he hoped would be interpreted as an encouraging smile. Ichigo treaded through the winding maze, ignoring other children as they ran past in search of a way out. Grimmjow watched him like an anxious parent would while Szayel read the signboard information slowly.

"Adventurer Maze, for ages four and up. Helps to create a sense of independence and determination to complete tasks at hand." Szayel made a small noise at the back of his throat. "Child should attempt to find his/her way out with the friendly guidance and encouragement from parents/guardians. Adults are not allowed inside. Heh, what a load of nonsense."

Meanwhile, Grimmjow fretted. He couldn't see Ichigo's bright orange hair once he'd disappeared into the maze, and now he was feeling a little more than worried for his adoptive child. What if there were strange beings lurking in the maze? Who knew what lay hidden in the dark green fake moss hedges? The Sexta chewed on his lower lip anxiously. Szayel noticed, and smiled to himself, but remained silent. Watching emotions flicker over Grimmjow's face was proving to be amusing.

"You know, he's a smart boy." Szayel finally quipped, stealing a glance at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, he sure is."

"Pretty independent, too."

Grimmjow fidgeted uncomfortably, half wanting to run in to find Ichigo, and partly feeling like he shouldn't be so worried. This was just a children's game after all, right? Amid the green hedges, Nnoitra growled.

"Oh, it's you Ichigo."

Szayel heard Grimmjow release a barely audible sigh, and smirked to himself.

"Here's the way out." Ichigo chorused. "I know the way, you gotta follow me."

Nnoitra looked up over the green rows. His black eyes met Grimmjow's blue ones, and he winked. "Do you, now? Well that's pure genius. Lead the way, kid."

"I can take you back to Daddy." Ichigo said proudly. "Daddy can keep you safe."

They strolled out of the Adventurer Maze, and the little boy made a happy dive for Grimmjow's legs.

"Yay, it's Daddy!"

Grimmjow looked proud and relieved all at once. Swooping Ichigo up into the air, he cuddled him against his chest, rewarding him with a warm hug. He'd seen many other human fathers doing that, and felt an urge to copy their actions. Ichigo squealed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Nnoitra shot Szayel a sheepish smile.

"I had fun in the maze." He explained, avoiding the Octavo's accusing stare. "It was entertaining."

"I'm sure you did." Szayel relented after delivering one biting remark. "I take it violating the rules of children's games is your form of amusement?"

Nnoitra had the decency to look guilty. He tried changing the subject. "What's next?"

"Food for the child." Ulquiorra seemingly materialized out of nowhere, a special trait that only he possessed. "It is noontime in the human realm, and the boy needs to be fed."

Szayel looked horrified. "I didn't bring the food."

Ulquiorra stared, keeping silent as he figured out the endless possibilities of this mission going awry because of a forgotten pack of food. Grimmjow watched them blankly, unsure of what to do next. He pondered over what they would do with a half-starved Ichigo. As if on cue, Ichigo piped up.

"Daddy." He tugged on Grimmjow's shirt. "I'm hungry."

Launching into panic mode, Szayel wrung his hands. "What now?"

"We must find Stark and Lilinette." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"What happens after that?" Nnoitra asked.

Unprepared and without a proper plan, Ulquiorra deadpanned. Szayel was practically tearing at his hair now. It took all of Nnoitra's skills to keep him calm; the Octavo's grip on sanity was as volatile as a ticking bomb. Ichigo watched Grimmjow curiously, while the Sexta looked around nervously at the other human parents. Stark and Lilinette came up behind them. As Nnoitra explained what had happened, Ichigo played with the little black buttons on Grimmjow's shirt. His small fingers easily picked one button out of its thread, and he giggled at this newfound form of entertainment. The Espada stared at him blankly until he stopped and hid his face in the folds of Grimmjow's shirt.

"The kid is hungry." Stark mulled over this piece of information, allowing Lilinette to swing his arm up and down playfully. "So why don't we bring him somewhere to eat?"

The others stared at him in surprise. Their questions were punctuated with happy yells from Ichigo as Grimmjow proceeded to swing him up and down to distract him from plucking out his buttons.

"What?"

"They have places like that here?"

"Higher Daddy!"

"Yeah, I think they're called restaurants. Or cafés, which look smaller. I just know they have food."

"You're getting a little too heavy for me." Grimmjow made a face.

"Where can we find one?"

"Up, up, up!"

"Okay, okay."

"We have to look for a restaurant, then." Szayel surmised, tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Come on; let's start searching before the child gets any hungrier."

Grimmjow was ushered along with Ichigo in his arms, and the small group was led by Ulquiorra, who looked determined to find the child some food before he started one of those ear-splitting tantrums. Stark pointed the way to a little restaurant with a tall dark haired waiter standing outside.

"How many, sir?"

Ulquiorra slapped at Nnoitra's hands, which were roaming his chest freely as he dangled his arms over the Quarto's shoulders. "Seven, with two children."

"This way, if you please."

The waiter ushered them into the slightly dark restaurant to a big round table with a lamp beside it. It gave their spot a lovely orange glow. They were each provided with thin books of menus, complete with pictures and prices displaying the variety of food served in the outlet. With a soft clacking of his leather shoes, the waiter reached into the pocket of his apron for a small clipboard and left to serve the occupants of another table.

"The hell's with this book? I thought we came here to let the kid eat something." Nnoitra voiced his disdain in a loud tone, and was immediately shushed by Szayel and Ulquiorra with a series of elbow jabs in his ribs.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, who was staring at the array of food images inside the menu, looking positively starved. A thin trickle of drool dribbled down his chin as he clutched his stomach and drummed his booted heels against the legs of his chair.

"Order what you like." Grimmjow heard a father at another table tell his daughter, who was hugging a doll to her chest. "They have mango pudding as dessert of the day, would you like some of that?"

Shifting his gaze back to his bright haired charge, the Sexta smirked. "You can order whatever you want to."

The look of delight on Ichigo's face made him feel good. The waiter sauntered over; clipboard in hand and a polite expectant look on his face.

"Do you have anything for little children?" Szayel asked, tapping his menu. "A lot of these seem to be rather much for the child."

"Certainly sir." The waiter whipped out a Kid's Menu and started rambling off the choices of the day.

"I think the steak cutlets and French fries are a good way to boost his protein and carbohydrate levels." Szayel voiced his opinion with a thoughtful smile, which garnered him an odd sidelong glance from the waiter. "What do you think, Grimmjow?"

"Whatever you think is best." Grimmjow replied as he shrugged. "Anything that'll fill his stomach is good enough for me."

Szayel nodded at the waiter and watched as the order was jotted down on the clipboard. "Will that be all, sir?"

Grimmjow held up a hand. "Dessert for the boy. This . . .whatever this is."

The waiter rewarded him with another odd look before resigning himself to the fact that one had to serve the occasional set of oddball customers in a lifetime.

"One chocolate banana milkshake."

The waiter sauntered away and eventually came back with a plate of food. Ichigo dug into his lunch with renewed zeal, obviously hungry from the day's fun activities. Ulquiorra motioned to Grimmjow to help Ichigo cut his steak into smaller bite-sized bits. When the boy had finished eating, he started on his milkshake, sucking from his straw until there was nothing left in the glass except frothy bubbles. The sound his straw made as he sucked in air through it was grating.

"Shh." Grimmjow laid a hand on Ichigo's head. "Stop it, you're attracting unwanted attention."

Ichigo merely giggled and drummed his heels on the underside of the table. That sent his knife and fork rattling on his plate, and upturned a salt shaker over the table cloth. Szayel hurried to upright it before the waiter strolled over, and Ulquiorra frowned at Grimmjow.

"I think you'd better make him stop." Stark leaned back into his chair. "The other humans are watching us."

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Ichigo sang out as he continued kicking the table despite the desperate pleas of the Sexta. "Gonna pee, gonna pee, right now, now, NOW!"

He belted out the last word in a loud shriek, and each Espada sank lower into their seats as the other patrons eyeballed them in annoyance at the ruckus. Nnoitra tossed a paper napkin he had been folding into a square at Grimmjow.

"Shut him up!"

"I'm trying!"

Seizing Ichigo by the arm, the Sexta reached down to grab both the little boy's knees before hissing a command. "Will you stop that?"

"But I have to go right now!" Ichigo yelled petulantly, sticking out his lower lip.

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation. "That doesn't mean you need to shout bloody murder, Ichigo."

A waitress stepped up, looking irritated. "Is there a problem here?"

"Oh, no. We're just leaving." Grimmjow muttered. "Check, please."

She click-clacked away in her pumps, leaving Grimmjow to glower at his adopted child. Ichigo gave him a sheepish grin before covering his lap with his hands.

"Uh oh." He said, and then giggled impishly. "I did it."

Grimmjow found several pairs of eyes boring into him. He sank back into his seat and sighed, glaring at the telltale puddle collecting under Ichigo's chair.

"He's _your_ child." Ulquiorra muttered.

Half an hour later found the Espada in a clothing store for children, surrounded by dozens of clothing racks and followed along by four sales assistants. Ichigo was being fitted out for a new pair of shorts because of ruining his previous one. Ulquiorra made Grimmjow use the human money and follow Ichigo into the fitting room.

"This one has a face on it." Nnoitra looked shocked, shoving a pair of denim shorts at Grimmjow, just before he managed to shut the door.

"That'll be the latest Muscle Man X-20 design, sir." A beaming sales promoter explained to the Quinto. "From the animated cartoon most children love watching on TV."

Nnoitra stared, not comprehending. Ushering a protesting Grimmjow inside the fitting room with Ichigo and a small pile of clothes, Ulquiorra helpfully slid the door shut and leaned against it. The salesperson blinked a few times and gave them an awkward, tense smile. Inside the fitting room, Ichigo made faces at himself in the mirror, giggling every time he caught an amusing reflection. Behind him, Grimmjow fumbled with the new pairs of shorts before finally deciding to drop them to the floor. He couldn't be bothered to hang them on the provided rack one by one.

"Ichigo, don't lick the mirror."

"It's cold!" Ichigo laughed excitedly.

Grimmjow sighed and knelt down to undo the orange haired child's pants. "Look at you, being all disgusting and stuff."

Ichigo beamed up at him and leaned over to plant a big kiss on his cheek. He chortled at the Sexta's surprised expression. "Grimmjow!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

x

Byakuya slid open the door of his office and stood watching his lieutenant filing his papers on his desk. After a minute or two, Renji looked up and jumped out of his seat before bowing in respect.

"Good evening, Kuchiki Taichou!"

Nodding at the redhead, the noble strode over to his desk and slid into his seat. "Prepare yourself; we're leaving with ten members of our squad for the Human World."

Renji looked surprised, then confused. "Why, Taichou?"

Sifting through his paperwork, Byakuya arranged them in a neat pile at the side of his table and slid his hair off his shoulders. "Despite the presence of Espada in Karakura town, our scouts seemed to have found out the whereabouts of the Espada in a neighboring town to Karakura. We've been assigned to investigate the place and get rid of any enemy we find."

The lieutenant looked ecstatic. There was a high possibility that Kurosaki could be with them right now and they would rescue him! It would be great to see his human friend once they managed to save him from Aizen's clutches. Soon they would be bragging about their battle scars, hanging out in Ichigo's bedroom and sipping Coke, just like always. His face lit up with an excited grin, which his captain noted and sent him a dry look.

"Will it be just our squad, Taichou?"

"Of course not, thought I should think we would be capable enough. We're leaving with other captains, so it's best to get things ready immediately."

Lieutenant Abarai didn't need to be told twice.

x

"The street fair is being held at a park five blocks from here." Szayel said as he read off the map Gin had provided him. "We could take the boy there."

"What's a fair again?" Nnoitra asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Grimmjow walked in the middle with Ichigo holding onto his hand, looking curiously at the array of sights before him.

"It's something like a market of sorts. I'm not entirely sure." Szayel passed the map to Ulquiorra for safekeeping. "They have things like fireworks and games where you win assorted items called prizes."

"Lights!" Ichigo yelled, wrenching free of Grimmjow's hand and raced across the semi-crowded street, heading for a store.

"Ah – hey!" Grimmjow made a dash after him. "Don't run off by yourself."

Ulquiorra watched the panicked exhibit before him and frowned. "Perhaps carrying the boy would be easier."

Ichigo was found pressed up against a colorful window display, eagerly watching toy trains mechanically going round and round on a plastic train track, wheeling over green hills and past rows of miniature houses. Every few minutes the trains would stop and whistle, blowing steam out of their little chimneys. Sometimes the train would chug faster for a few seconds and let out an adorable tooting sound, almost like a real train's, but not quite as real. Ichigo was enthralled, flinging all cares to the wind. It was only when Grimmjow took his arm and tried pulling him away did he object.

"I don't wanna go yet!"

"Then why don't we go in?" Grimmjow asked. "You can see them better from the inside, right?"

Small hands immediately wrapped around his fingers and tugged as honey brown eyes practically glowed with excited anticipation. Ichigo dragged the Sexta into the entrance of the toy store, keen on finding the trains. They weaved through a small crowd of parents and children who were gawking alike over a display of imported handmade dolls. Stark followed behind them, mainly because Lilinette was pulled into the magnetic field of toys as her inner child reared its head.

"Wow!" Ichigo's cry of admiration would have been lost in the whirl of excited chatter from children calling to their parents had it not been for Grimmjow's extremely sharp hearing ability. "These are great!"

"You like them, huh?" Grimmjow knelt down on one knee, wrapping a protective arm around Ichigo's small waist and dropping a chaste kiss on his cheek. He had seen other parents do that, and felt like copying their actions would somehow make him feel better at understanding humans.

"Yeah!" Ichigo turned around and returned the loving gesture, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck to plant a juicy kiss on his face. "What are they, Daddy?"

Grimmjow frantically scanned a small sign beside the enticing display. "Battery-operated classic train."

"What's battery, Daddy?"

The Sexta didn't know, but he felt like Ichigo deserved a proper answer. "It's a type of . . . toy."

Szayel snickered quietly behind him, and Grimmjow gave the Octavo's shins a light thump to shush him. It failed to wipe the knowing smirk off his face, however. Nnoitra hovered nearby, looking as awestruck as most of the children in the store as he gazed around at the amount of toys. Ulquiorra waited outside the shop, patiently staring in through the window. Ichigo caught his blank gaze and gave a happy wave. The Quarto raised a hand and waved back a tad uncertainly. It started a never ending chain as Ichigo flapped his little hands enthusiastically.

Lilinette was standing by a tall rack of teddy bears, keeping her hands behind her back as she surveyed the huggable toys. Stark laid a hand on her head and smiled.

"I think it's safe to touch them, you know." He winked, jerking his chin at a younger girl who was grabbing some toys off the shelf like no tomorrow. "Go ahead and feel one."

Looking like she had just won a prize, Lilinette scooped a furry bear with a red bow round its neck into her arms. Her young face was a picture of delight as she hugged it to her chest.

"It's soft!" she exclaimed. "Like a pillow, Stark!"

"It's cute, isn't it." Stark shot her a smile and ruffled her short hair.

Outside the shop window, Ulquiorra motioned with his hand. It would be getting dark soon, and they still had a street fair to go to. Szayel gathered the others while Grimmjow scooped Ichigo up and sauntered out the door. They ventured down the street, following the instructions on the map. They reached a long stretch of road, littered with vendor stalls and colorful banners and lights. The whole scene was noisy, bustling with crowds of people who were making their way through the fair, enjoying the sights and mingling with friends and family alike. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand before he darted off toward whatever caught his fancy. Stark kept a gentle but firm grip on Lilinette's shoulder. Together, they entered the street fair and joined the sea of people.

Once they had fully merged into the crowd of humans, Ulquiorra spoke quietly to all of them. His green eyes were bright and alert, darting left and right suspiciously as he eyed the throngs of humans distrustfully.

"Remember to keep your spiritual pressure in check." He said, giving Grimmjow a wry look. "We should stick together, but not too close. Shinigami could be anywhere."

Nnoitra gave the Quarto a playful punch on the arm. "Come on, it's not like they even know we're here."

"You can never tell." Ulquiorra rubbed his arm expressionlessly. "Do not get too engrossed in human whims and forget yourselves. Be cautious."

"Don't worry so much, Ulquiorra." Stark said with a yawn. "Let's just explore the place; we're here for fun aren't we?"

Chuckling, Nnoitra threw an arm around Szayel's shoulders. "Yeah, that's what I like to hear."

"Did you forget we're here on a mission?" the Quarto's words were drowned out by a chorus of "Come on, lighten up!" and "We'll be fine, let's just go with the flow."

Despite his fellow Espada's relaxed state, Ulquiorra remained wary and on the lookout for any change in the swarm of humans. He detected nothing so far, but there was a niggling sensation in his gut that he was being watched. Years of training in the Hollow World had taught him not to act like he knew he was being tailed, so he kept this piece of information to himself as he scoped out the area cagily.

"It is not a good idea to split up." Pulling the sleeves of his shirt up toward his elbows, Ulquiorra followed the others at his own pace. He knew they could hear him despite the noise the humans produced. They weren't Espada for nothing. "Staying together is key."

"Yank that stick out of your butt and relax." Nnoitra waved a hand airily, keeping his other arm wrapped around Szayel's smaller shoulders. "Shinigami in Karakura equals us here having fun. Alright?"

"Not alright." Ulquiorra muttered under his breath, but kept following the others at a distance. He wasn't about to blow his cover.

"We should stay together, really." Grimmjow told Stark. "I mean, I never know when the boy might need something, I'm just not good at telling."

Stark nodded understandingly. "No problem, I'll help out."

"Enjoy your little date." Nnoitra snickered behind one hand as he led Szayel away in another direction. "I'd make all the appropriate kissy sounds, but I wouldn't wanna attract unwanted attention."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sauntered after Stark, leaving Ulquiorra by himself.

x

Ichigo's mouth was stuffed as he chewed, keeping one hand in Grimmjow's bigger one and gripping a stick of cotton candy in the other. There was a cutesy plastic cat mask strapped to the side of his head – so it didn't obstruct his vision – and a helium filled balloon tied to his wrist. All in all, Ichigo looked content and eager to see more of what the fair had to offer.

"He's having fun." Stark noted with a small smirk.

"Beats having him throwing tantrums all day." Grimmjow chuckled, giving Ichigo's small cheek a gentle pinch.

"I want that, Daddy!"

Cerulean eyes followed the little child's sticky finger, which was pointing in the direction of a rainbow colored stall. A sign on the front said "Chewy Delights" in purple and blue. There was a small gaggle of kids eying the candy on display. Grimmjow was practically dragged along by the whirlwind that was Ichigo's excitement, with Stark and Lilinette tagging along behind. Grimmjow was inclined – or rather, forced by a petulant pout and pleading honey brown eyes that positively tugged at his heartstrings – to purchase a small bagful of jam-filled marshmallows, which made little Ichigo very happy indeed.

"I can't believe you can eat this much." Grimmjow made a face as Ichigo stuffed two marshmallows into his mouth at once. "It's so true when Szayel said humans are greedy pigs."

"I don't think he meant the child." Stark said as he gently wiped some cotton candy bits off the side of Lilinette's mouth with his sleeve. "Children are meant to be spoiled, he said."

"Yummy!" Ichigo voiced enthusiastically after swallowing his mouthful of sweets. "More!"

Shaking his head, the Sexta held the candy-filled bag out of reach. "No, I think he definitely meant this guy in particular. I mean, have you seen the way he's been guzzling all the food? It's like he doesn't have a limit; if he keeps going he might explode."

Stark chuckled. It was his turn to shake his head. "Well, look at all the other children here. You don't see them blasting into a million pieces just because they're eating so much."

As if on cue, another little boy dressed in a shirt and shorts ran up to Ichigo with a huge grin on his face. He laughed mischievously and reached up a hand with a pen toward Ichigo's red and blue balloon. With a loud bang, the balloon burst into several pieces of thin rubber. Ichigo looked stunned. The impish boy stuck out a tongue at him and waggled his fingers in Ichigo's face before turning tail and running off into the distance to join other laughing children.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow looked equally stunned, staring at the bits of balloon and watching the other children race off, still laughing.

Ichigo's lower lip quivered as he let out a small choking sob. In his hand, he held the string which was attached to the remaining bits of deflated balloon. Stark sighed, anticipating the worst was about to happen.

"He's going to cry."

Grimmjow snapped to attention, looking Ichigo over with worried eyes. The little boy was scowling at the pebbled ground, as if blaming the bits of balloon for being so vulnerable. He took a deep, shuddering breath, which caused Grimmjow to suck in a gulp of air.

"It popped." Ichigo finally said after a pregnant moment of awkward silence.

He didn't cry, only swallowed a little and gulped in a few more breaths of fresh air. Grimmjow felt relieved. Stark grinned widely, which was something rare, coming from him. Looking up at Grimmjow, Ichigo held out both hands, dropping his balloon string. After a thoughtful moment, Grimmjow leaned down to pick him up; he was slowly getting used to Ichigo's need for contact and little hugs.

"You're brave and strong, like a real man." Grimmjow made placating noises to make Ichigo smile. "Real men don't cry, right?"

He cuddled the little boy against his chest, allowing him to lay his chin on his shoulder. Ichigo made contented gurgling sounds as he soon forgot all about his balloon disaster. Next to them, Stark fed Lilinette some popcorn she had begged him to buy. Peace reigned upon the foursome as they strolled through the pleasantly buzzing street, filled with happy chatter and the excited yells of children as they enjoyed themselves in the fair. The tranquil bubble burst as soon as Ichigo set eyes on a merry-go-round.

"That!" He screamed suddenly, successfully making Grimmjow jump in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Cerulean eyes darted around the area suspiciously. "Do you need to pee again?"

Lilinette pointed helpfully in the direction Ichigo was flailing toward with his small fists thumping the back of Grimmjow's head. "I think he means that big human machine there."

Grimmjow eyed the merry-go-round skeptically. Children were laughing as they were swept around and around at snail's pace on the machine. Parents stood nearby, some watching with a bored look, others encouraging. Stark gave Grimmjow a gentle nudge. Reluctantly, the blue haired Espada joined a short line that was in wait for the next round. He held out the money Ulquiorra had given him to the attendant. A plump man dressed in festive clothing handed Grimmjow a ticket and a golden coin.

"Souvenir from the merry-go-round!" He winked and sauntered to the front of the line to crank the handle.

The ride slowed to a gentle stop and the passengers filed off it for the next customers. Grimmjow was ushered along with the others in line. He looked back to find Stark, but the brown haired Primera was lost in the crowd. The attendant patted his shoulder lightly and advised him to follow Ichigo onto the ride under the rule that children under the age of six shouldn't ride unsupervised. The Sexta took it in stride, regarding it as one of the many strange human rules in this realm.

He helped Ichigo up onto a lovely plastic horse. Watching other parents, Grimmjow held onto the pole that held the suspending animal shaped rides and made sure Ichigo didn't slide off. The ride started with a tinkling of chimes, and Ichigo beamed up at him.

"I'm moving, Daddy!"

"I know." Grimmjow couldn't help but smile back.

It felt kind of nice, being able to spend time like this with the boy. In Las Noches, he never really did have the time to do leisurely activities other than sleep. The ongoing war with the Shinigami kept him from being able to relax. Having a little child with him made him see the new sides of the life he had been missing out on.

"Are you having fun?"

Ichigo aimed a happy grin up at him. "Yeah! Is Daddy having fun too?"

"I sure am."

Grimmjow surprised himself when he realized he meant those words.

x

"Surround the area. Shield yourselves and keep your spiritual pressure in check." Byakuya ordered his squad members, receiving loyal assents in return.

To his left, Hitsugaya commanded his crew and his lieutenant to spread out around the outskirts so they could stop any of the Espada from escaping. If they ever got past the captains and lieutenants, that is. They still weren't sure how many of the enemy was in Nishihara Town, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, they had other Shinigami already patrolling the area. There were plenty more in Karakura, dealing with the other Espada.

"Blend into the crowd." Hitsugaya ran a hand through his white hair. "Be on full alert."

Renji and Rangiku nodded tersely, both intent on finding the Espada and proving themselves to their captains. They were all impatient to find the Shinigami substitute, but Aizen's minions had successfully eluded them for almost a month. It was getting old, and they were mostly on edge; mainly for Ichigo's welfare.

"The search begins now."

x

**Longest chapter ever! It was actually joined with chapter 7 but I had to split them up. It was getting pretty close to 20k lol. And this ended with a cliffy . . . not what I had in mind. Next chapter's where Ichigo and Grimmjow have a showdown with the Shinigami! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Captives**

* * *

**Hi!**

x

"Find Grimmjow and Stark." Ulquiorra ordered, his voice maintaining its calm tone even as he blocked attacks from the Shinigami. "Our cover has been blown; we retreat after grouping together."

Szayel grabbed at Nnoitra's arm, trying to pull him back. "We've got to look for them, Nnoitra!"

"But I want to fight!" Nnoitra gritted his teeth, keeping both hands on Santa Teresa as he swung his weapon toward an enemy. "I'll hold them off while you guys do search and rescue."

"No." Ulquiorra gave him a hard shove in the chest. "You follow Szayel. There are too many of them, and more to come. Can't you detect their reiatsu?"

Reluctantly pulling away from the fight, Nnoitra used Sonido to escape, heading back into the crowded streets filled with unsuspecting humans. Szayel raced after him, shielding his reiatsu to keep from being chased. Ulquiorra had made them leave their gigai in some secluded bushes just as he felt a strong wave of spiritual pressure expand around the town's region. He had guessed right; the Shinigami had already found them and there was nothing to do but fight to the death or fight while retreating.

Grimmjow was exiting the merry-go-round with Ichigo amid a crowd of excited children and their parents. He handed Ichigo the golden coin as he held onto the ticket from the ride. Ichigo's face was practically glowing with happiness, and he dragged on Grimmjow's hand to lead him to a long stall that sold an assortment of sweet delights.

"Candy again?" Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled. "You really have a sweet tooth, there. If you don't watch out all your teeth are gonna fall out and you'll have nothing left to chew things with."

Ichigo's honey brown eyes widened. "No more teeth?"

The Sexta laughed and ruffled his spiky orange hair. "Well, in the long run, it happens to a lot of humans."

"Am I that?"

Taking the small hand in his, Grimmjow led Ichigo to a bench so they could sit down and talk. "What do you mean?"

"Am I a human?"

Tilting his head to the angel on his shoulder, Grimmjow mused as he chewed his bottom lip. "Well, yeah. I guess you are. I mean, before this you were a teenager turned Shinigami, but when we fought you turned from Shinigami into a child. I guess that kind of makes you part human."

Clambering up onto the bench, Ichigo used Grimmjow's knee for support. He seated himself beside Grimmjow and swung his legs; his shoes barely reached the ground from that level.

"Is it good to be human?" Ichigo asked, marveling at the gold coin Grimmjow had given him from the merry-go-round.

Thinking this through, Grimmjow wondered if other children ever asked questions this simple, yet so deep. He turned to look at Ichigo; really look at him, and pondered over the fact that the boy was a curious specimen.

"I don't really know." He confessed, deciding on the truth. "I'm not gonna lie to you; I barely even remember what it's like to be human in my past lives, but from what I've been observing in this time and era . . . there's the good and bad sides of everything."

"Like a coin." Ichigo held up his souvenir with a smile.

Grimmjow smirked. "You're a smart one."

"Are there in the middles?"

"In the middle . . . you mean people who are both good and bad?"

Ichigo nodded, ducking his head shyly as his adopted father scrutinized him. He kicked his legs a little higher and held onto the bench for support. His small hand brushed the Sexta's, and he tentatively curled his tiny fingers over Grimmjow's pinky while sending him timid glances. If Grimmjow noticed his bashfulness, he didn't say anything about it.

"I guess there are people like that." Grimmjow ran his free hand through his hair. "They're the average ones. Then there are those who defy the norm; some on purpose, and some because of other circumstances. Humans are interesting, really."

"Do you think I'm interesting?" Ichigo asked again, gaining courage as he gripped Grimmjow's finger.

The Espada smiled down at him affectionately. "Yes, I think you definitely are."

Ichigo turned a rather nice shade of merlot. "I think Daddy is cool."

Unsure of what had brought on the blushing, Grimmjow watched his adopted son watch his booted feet swing back and forth under the bench. What would be the appropriate thing to say back? The Sexta fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt as he reflected on this. This father-son thing wasn't something he had gotten used to - more like slowly learned to tolerate over time - and he was still finding his feet. A fleeting thought slipped into his mind, and Grimmjow wondered if he had been a parent in his past life.

Blue eyes caught a glimpse of a father in the distance, lifting his child up off a machine operated rocking horse and kissing the chubby cheek before hugging his little girl while the mother hovered nearby looking pleased.

"Thanks." Grimmjow leaned over to drop a kiss on Ichigo's head. "I think Ichigo is cool too."

There was more blushing, and the fingers gripping his pinky tightened. "Can we make a promise Daddy?"

Was this one of the strange things children would ask? Grimmjow hung onto this thread of thought and filed it away, considering about asking Stark later.

". . . Sure, name it."

"You'll be with me forever, right Daddy?"

Unique beings, these humans.

Eyebrows furrowing as he processed this, Grimmjow did some more lip chewing as he looked over the heads of the crowd to the starry night sky. They were here to see the fireworks, but it hadn't started yet. Besides, the others still hadn't come to find him so they could venture to their next destination, but Grimmjow wasn't worried. They were all probably having just as much fun as he was. Smirking, Grimmjow found it decidedly amusing that a human child was entertaining him. It wasn't as bad as he'd assumed it would be. Still, he wondered if making rash promises would come back to haunt him one day. It was something small, but this wasn't like anything Grimmjow was accustomed to. The old Sexta would have laughed it off and promised without batting an eyelid, but this new Grimmjow was starting to think things through with a clearer mindset.

"Forever is a long time, Ichigo."

"So you promise?" Ichigo was bent on getting a positive reaction from his adopted father.

His mind working quickly as he summed up the circumstances, Grimmjow grinned. "Let's compromise on your promise, shall we? I'll keep it simple so you'll understand. How about I promise to stay with you for as long as I can?"

Frowning, Ichigo shrugged one shoulder. Grimmjow smirked inwardly as he realized Ichigo wasn't as gullible as other children. "That's not a real promise then."

"It's the best deal I can come up with right now."

Mulling this over, Ichigo finally sighed. "Okay. But why?"

This was easier. Grimmjow felt like he could do this. "Because I'm an Espada, and that means I'm a sword. To be more specific, I'm a part of Aizen's sword. When he raises his hand and flings his sword out, I carry out his command. And sometimes when his commands are carried out, it means certain death for those who are too loyal and not careful."

Oh no, he'd gotten carried away a little, there. Grimmjow braced himself for more questions as Ichigo looked into his eyes searchingly.

"Why only _those_?"

The "why _you_ , Daddy?" hadn't gone amiss in the boy's tone.

He decided it was best to wing it – with a smidgen of truth inside, of course. Nothing good would ever come out of lying to the boy. Ichigo was too sharp.

"It really depends on luck, and how you perceive things; like your outlook on life in general." Grimmjow ran a hand through his wavy blue locks, mussing it up. "If your will to live is strong, nothing that stands in your way can stop you from getting what you want out of life."

Ichigo beamed. "Like how I got you to buy me cotton candy and marshmallows tonight."

Grimmjow made a face. "Damn, you got me. You sneaky little mouse."

The boy stuck out a little pink tongue and waggled it at Grimmjow. "Daddy, you know what that makes you? You're the cat who fell into the mouse's trap."

"Now you're getting cocky, just like someone I used to know." He tickled Ichigo's stomach until the boy shrieked for mercy. "Actually, scratch that; you're exactly like him."

Cerulean eyes looked into amber ones with mutual happiness. For now, Grimmjow was slowly feeling what it was like to care for someone – and possibly be cared for back, but he couldn't be too sure – and it wasn't as unpleasant as he's thought it would be.

"I'll try to be with you as long as I can, Ichigo." The Sexta vowed, sliding his pinky finger under the boy's own. "And I hope that our time together will be a long one."

"Why?"

"Because . . ." Grimmjow struggled to find the right words to say. What would be appropriate for a child? "Right now, you mean a lot to me, kid."

Ichigo smiled, his eyes crinkling up as he beamed at Grimmjow. He was starting to say something, the words forming on his lips. "Daddy, I –"

He didn't manage to finish before Grimmjow stiffened, grabbed him swiftly and moved with the lithe grace of a panther as it chased after its prey, heading toward a dark, secluded opening that led into thick bushes. Glowing white swords made of spirit particles shot after him as he made his fast exit. The whizzing sounds they made spurred the Espada to run faster, but his gigai's suppression was slowing him down. He needed a hiding place to shed it so he could move with ease - and be at full power. There were shouts and commands from behind him, and Grimmjow swerved to the left abruptly, skirting down a long row of bushes and a wide stretch of grass. Because it was so dark in here, and the presence of humans were close by, the Sexta knew the Shinigami wouldn't be going out full force. They would have to be extra vigilant if they didn't want to harm any humans. Still, he had to tread carefully. One little slip-up, or being half a second too late could prove to be fatal. Grimmjow focused on running, carefully leaking out his reiatsu into different areas than the one he was headed into; a trick he had picked up several centuries ago. When he dashed to the right into a clump of tall trees, he spilled his spirit pressure over to the north-west. Using his natural Arrancar senses, he could hear the confused Shinigami running off in the direction his pressure was the strongest.

Grimmjow smirked to himself. He dropped Ichigo onto the grass and peeled himself out of the gigai, not caring where it fell. Szayel would be furious, but this was a life or death situation. Maybe he would understand if Grimmjow explained nicely later. When he stepped out in his normal form, he was garbed in his Espada robes. The hilt of Pantera glinted at his side, where the shiny tip caught the reflected light from the street fair. Ichigo hiccuped from his position on the ground.

"Quiet." Kneeling down, Grimmjow slid an arm around him and held him close. "We're on the run now."

Ichigo nodded and bit his bottom lip to keep from making unnecessary noises. The Sexta took the opportunity to dash through the trees, heading out for a small clearing before ripping open a Gargantuan to escape. He didn't care about meeting up with the other Espada; when there were enemies this many around, it was every man for himself and they knew it too. That was the way they did things; the stratagem under the rule of Aizen-sama.

"Daddy." Ichigo whispered urgently. "There's something following us."

Head snapping up, Grimmjow glanced around wildly, never once breaking stride as he continued his run. The clearing was getting close, but the rustling in the trees around couldn't just be the wind. His sharp ears picked up the soft clinking sounds of swords against metal scabbards, and Grimmjow knew at once he was being tailed. Ichigo gripped onto the sleeve of his jacket, holding on tightly to keep from sliding out of his father's arms. He needn't have worried; Grimmjow had a strong grip. At any rate; there was no way the Espada was letting him go.

There was the sharp whizzing of an unsheathed blade flying through the air, and Grimmjow dodged just in time before it collided with the skin on his neck and pierced through to slice past his bones. He composed himself and set one hand on the hilt of Pantera. Ichigo clung tighter onto his jacket.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta Espada." A tall, stoic faced, young-looking Shinigami stood staring icy daggers at him. "Hand over Kurosaki Ichigo."

Grimmjow ignored him. There was another taller, bulkier shape advancing from behind the Shinigami. The figure had spiky black hair and little bells tied to the end of each spike. Grimmjow felt slightly nauseated at the manic grin the man sported on his face. Then it hit him.

Both Shinigami were wearing white _haori_ ; that meant he was up against two captains. Grimmjow ground his teeth in annoyance. His lucky star had done a bunk; how was he to fight properly while holding onto Ichigo? There weren't any buildings around to place him on this time – and he wouldn't know when Ichigo would be taken. He did know one thing, however. He wasn't going down without a fight. Or two. Or ten. Or a hundred. He'd already made up his mind. Being put in charge of Ichigo and caring for him was turning him a little too sappy for his liking, but Grimmjow didn't care if his sanity was slowly fraying at the edges like an old washcloth.

Ichigo was his to fight.

Scratch that, Ichigo was his; hands down, no contest, period.

He wasn't about to let some pansy Shinigami with barrettes in his shoulder-length hair take away his greatest pleasure; something he had pleaded with Aizen over. Grimmjow eyed the other Captain skeptically. The bells in his hair did seem to give off a strange tinkly chime, but other than that the grinning Shinigami was all man. The bare, hard chest and rock hard stomach muscles were proof of that. Slowly, the Sexta dragged Pantera out of its scabbard.

Almost immediately, the spiky haired Shinigami burst out into harsh, raucous laughter. The bells on the ends of his hair tinkled merrily along with him. Grimmjow thought he saw a small nerve twitch on the long haired Shinigami's temple, but it was quickly replaced with an expressionless glare.

"Enough with the theatrics!" There were more chuckles. "It'll be easier to just hand the kid over, Arrancar."

"What will you do, Sexta Espada?"

Hearing the long haired Shinigami use his rank as a vague name of calling him made Grimmjow's blood boil. He could feel Ichigo trembling in his arms as he hid his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

"What else is there to do, Shinigami?" Grimmjow drawled lazily. "Why don't you take a guess?"

He slashed his sword out into empty air, hoping it would be enough of a distraction before he released a strong Cero. The humans would probably feel a big gust of wind, but aside from that they wouldn't be hurt. Well, it wasn't like he cared much. Getting away with Ichigo was the most important thing on his mind right now.

As the searing blue heat of his Cero blasted toward the Shinigami captains, Grimmjow dived in the opposite direction using Sonido, packing as much speed as he could muster before heading out into the cloudy night sky. In his arms, Ichigo whimpered.

"Shh, we're going someplace safe."

There were familiar chuckles behind him, and Grimmjow felt momentary panic seething through his veins. He was irritated that the Shinigami had seen through his ruse so easily, but then again they weren't captains for nothing. He ripped open a space in the Human Realm, stepping into his Gargantuan even before it had fully stretched open. The black gaping hole seemed to scare Ichigo, who snuggled closer into his chest with a soft sob.

"After him." The long haired Shinigami ordered, a little bossily.

The other grinning maniac made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. "Tch; you don't have to tell me that."

Grimmjow made a mad dash inside his Gargantuan, praying it would close up fast enough before the Shinigami followed him in. He created his own spiritual strand, running out on the just-wide-enough line of spirit particles through a whirling mass of red and black. He was taking the shortcut into Hueco Mundo – but the road was coming jarringly close to the path of Hell. The Sexta heard footsteps to his right and turned to look, immediately on alert.

Stark was running alongside him now, looking tired and somewhat awake at the same time. Grimmjow shot him a grin.

"I guess they didn't get you either."

"There are three more after me." Stark panted. "How many are on your tail?"

"Two." Grimmjow shifted Ichigo's weight in his arms. "Where's Lilinette?"

"I sent her ahead. Hope she gets back to Las Noches before I do."

The Sexta gave the Primera a sidelong glance. "What's with the sudden separation? It's not like you."

"Anything's better than having her caught." Stark retorted. "I set her on the safest strand I know."

"The one past the Hollow region?"

Stark responded with a terse nod.

"But it's the longest way." Grimmjow panted back, holding onto Ichigo tightly. "Does she even know how to get back?"

Skirting round the subject, Stark reached out and joined his particle strand with Grimmjow's. "Here, let me hold him. You'll run faster that way."

Grimmjow passed Ichigo over reluctantly, grateful for the blood circulating in his arms now. "Thanks."

Now that their strands were joined, it was probably easier for them to be tracked. Grimmjow risked a glance behind them, and saw nothing but a reddish-black void. The open space of his Gargantuan had closed up some time ago. Had the Shinigami managed to follow them in?

"Don't stop. Just keep running." Stark's tone made him feel certain that they were being followed. "I bet they used another way."

"Then we need to use sneak tactics too." Grimmjow spread out his spirit strand onto a lower level. "The closer we are to Hell, the better. We govern the Hollows there, too. They'll serve as a good distraction."

"Cowardly." Stark agreed. "But I like the way you think."

Quickly, the two Espada maneuvered their spirit strands down to the outskirts of Hell. The shrieks and wails of agony grew to an almost deafening roar. Ichigo burst into tears. Hurriedly, Stark handed him back to Grimmjow for comfort.

"Hush." Grimmjow placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's head. "Just try to be brave. We'll be fine."

"Not for long." An unfamiliar voice said.

Stark raised his sword and parried a slash from a white haired Shinigami – who coincidentally wore a white haori.

"Shit, another captain!" Grimmjow drew Pantera and blocked a hit from a redhead that lunged at him. "Dammit, we're surrounded."

It was true.

Five Shinigami made a cautious ring around the two Espada, all their swords drawn. They were quick, and had seemingly materialized out of thin air. Judging by their arm bands, Grimmjow guessed two were lieutenants. The other three were captains. His lucky star really had fizzled out and died. There was no way they could get back to Las Noches safely now.

"Give us the boy." The white haired Shinigami ordered.

He was a little too short for the serious look in his eyes. Grimmjow figured he had probably died young.

"What if I say no?"

Stark yawned. "Play nice now, Sexta."

"You too, Primera."

With that, they launched forward with their swords drawn. Grimmjow vaguely wondered how Stark was going to fight without Lilinette by his side to aid him, but now was not the time for questions like that. They were both quelling their fears and concerns to face the imminent fight that lay before them on the road of fate.

"There's no such thing as fate!" Grimmjow growled as he made quick slashing motions at the redhead. "I'll decide my own destiny with these two hands!"

"What the hell are you on about, Arrancar?" the Shinigami scoffed, sliding his long serrated blade toward Grimmjow. "Going crazy in your old age?"

"Careful, Renji!" The short black haired lieutenant voiced out. "Don't underestimate him."

The redhead named Renji snickered. "I know what I'm doing, Rukia."

Grimmjow bit back a sharp retort. They were outnumbered for sure, but there was nothing he loved better than a good fight. In his arms, Ichigo squirmed and made a soft sound. He looked terrified.

"We're okay." Grimmjow whispered, keeping one hand on Pantera. "Don't be scared, Ichigo."

"I'm not scared!" Ichigo said with a defiant raise of his chin. "Cause Daddy's with me."

Renji and Rukia eyed them in a mixture of suspicion and surprise. Grimmjow leered; he could almost smell what they were thinking. They looked doubtful the Espada could actually make Ichigo feel comfortable, but then again, what did _they_ know? _They_ weren't the ones who were around to keep Ichigo safe. Grimmjow was sure they couldn't treat him as well as _he_ could. A strong feeling of protectiveness welled up in his chest. Ichigo was so vulnerable, and bringing him out of the safety of Las Noches was putting him in the jaws of the lion. The Sexta regretted ever agreeing to Aizen's plans before thinking things through first. It wasn't the first time something like this happened.

Warily, Grimmjow shared a quick glance with Stark. It was time to set their skills into action. Whipping around, Grimmjow blasted a Cero at the Shinigami before diving down lower into the depths of the spirit realm. He held onto Ichigo as he shot Cero after Cero at the enemy, hoping Stark would get away just as quickly. There was a blinding flash, and a searing pain burned through his veins. Grimmjow gasped at the attack, tightening his grip on Ichigo as he continued running, determined on a break for freedom.

The Shinigami behind him yelled quick spells that bonded his legs together, stopping him from moving any further. Grimmjow let out an angry, frustrated snarl.

"Well done, Rukia." Grimmjow twitched at the familiar tone of voice; it was none other than the long haired Shinigami captain. "Those was quick reflexes."

"Bind them together, and take the boy. We'll string them suspended along with us."

The Sexta ground his teeth and hissed, becoming almost feral-like as quick hands deftly grabbed Ichigo away from him. The boy let out a loud yell, screaming as he struggled against the Shinigami. At the sound of desperation, Grimmjow made a lunge for his child, only to have his wrists restrained with thick rope-like _kidou_ bonds. The Shinigami spells were strong, and the ropes cut into his wrists as he struggled.

"The more you move, the tighter it gets."

"Give him back!" Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth.

What was a little pain if he could somehow save Ichigo?

"I'm afraid not, Espada. You've been giving us far too much trouble for us to be lenient with you." The long haired Shinigami said in a snide, superior tone. "Hold him upright, Abarai."

Renji hoisted Grimmjow to his feet and muttered a quick spell to keep him floating upright as they gathered Stark beside him. Grimmjow was surprised to see the Primera covered in blood. There were about twenty spirit particles in the form of thin, long white poles sticking out of his back. Blood was seeping through his Espada robes, staining the white cloth a shade of merlot. Stark looked pale; but his face remained expressionless despite the amount of pain he must be feeling. Grimmjow chewed on his lower lip as he shot his fellow Espada look of sympathy. Stark gave him a small nod to show he was okay.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" a messenger appeared, somewhat out of breath and exhausted looking. "Word has been sent from Soi Fong Taichou; the other Espada have escaped!"

As the long haired Shinigami captain replied in a low voice, Grimmjow breathed a small sigh of relief. So the others had managed to get away. He hoped they would bring some backup – Ulquiorra would know that he'd used the shortcut through the outskirts of Hell; maybe some rescue team would come and ambush the stupid Shinigami anytime now. He fidgeted as he waited for the Shinigami to do something, anything – set their heads on fire, beat him up, or do some random cleansing rituals like they were so prone to doing. He released a hiss of air through his teeth, clicking his molars together impatiently. Something good was bound to happen soon, right? He'd been on a roll today with Ichigo; surely the gods would look down upon him and shake their heads pityingly, then set him free.

No such luck.

The Shinigami all had sticks up their asses, as Nnoitra would say. Grimmjow ground his teeth in anticipation as he awaited their actions. Would they kill him now? There wasn't any reason why they shouldn't; they had the boy now anyway. Besides, Stark was in no condition to fight properly, even without the spirit ropes binding his limbs. His wounds looked pretty deep, but he was still bearing it without even a whimper of pain.

"Hey!" Grimmjow called. He was getting antsy.

The Shinigami paid no mind, instead moving closer into a small circle to talk out their next scheme. Grimmjow seethed, clicking his teeth together loudly as he vented his irritation. The bonds around his wrists and legs were set in a gentle but firm grip so as not to hurt the captive, but Grimmjow couldn't stand just floating around like some mindless stray animal awaiting their trip to the gashouse. Stark let out a soft sigh, and Grimmjow noticed his breathing was gradually growing ragged. The Shinigami were still having their mini conference, and the Sexta felt a strong urge to mash their faces together and feed them to Hell's dogs. Ichigo was being held and silenced by a busty Shinigami with thick wavy brown curls. She wasn't even holding him right! The boy looked scared and about to shit his pants. Fat tears were rolling down his chubby cheeks like water trickling from a tap.

"Oi, you guys deaf?"

Grimmjow waited for at least one of them to give him the evil eye, but he didn't even get so much as a glance. Stark was sagging against his binds now, taking in deep breaths of air as he struggled to stay upright. He looked like he was falling asleep. With his hands bound, Grimmjow couldn't slap his fellow Espada awake. If Stark fell asleep . . . no telling when he would awaken. Or ever awaken, that is. But thinking about random morbid thoughts wasn't going to help him any. It was now or never.

"Fuck it, HEY!"

That got their attention. Serious looking eyes turned to glare icy daggers at him, but Grimmjow didn't give a flying fuck if they were butt hurt about being hollered at. If verbal violence was all he had to use, he was gonna trounce them full force.

"What the hell do you assholes think you're doing?" Grimmjow spat, feeling a lot like a feral cat in a cage. "Stark is dying and you're having tea party time together on the most dangerous road in the Spirit Realm. My kid is crying and that bitch over there isn't even trying to soothe him. I thought the females were supposed to have a natural way with kids, but she's an exception for sure."

The short white haired captain marched forward until his nose was somewhere near Grimmjow's chest. "How dare you insult my lieutenant? That is the most biased thing I have ever heard."

A switch clicked in Grimmjow's mind. The short Shinigami was pissed about him having insulted his lieutenant twice in a row, but now the Sexta had something to leverage with.

"Let's see you try any better, _child_." If Grimmjow remembered right, Ulquiorra had explained his theory about his observations on each captain, and this petite one had an instant rage blast whenever someone poked at his appearance. "I can't believe she's your lieutenant; she's way too old for you kid."

He gave the furious Shinigami a sneer and spat in his face. The captain made a lunge for him, one hand on his zanpakutou, but he was held back by several other Shinigami.

"Please stop, Hitsugaya Taichou! He's only doing it to bait you." Renji voiced his opinion quickly.

"Hitsugaya, is it?" Grimmjow snickered. "I can imagine someone tall and manly with that name, but on you it just sounds really _cute_."

The emphasis on the last word made the white haired Shinigami snap as his rage meter rose to full level.

"I'm going to kill him!" Hitsugaya yelled as he struggled against the others.

"Enough." The long haired Shinigami known as Kuchiki silenced everyone. "We will set our direction for Seireitei immediately. The longer we stay here, the more we cause the imbalance of spiritual energy in this realm."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Finally, someone old enough with a functional brain."

Hitsugaya managed to squirm free of the restraining hands, and aimed a hard punch at his face.

Dodging the blow at the last second, Grimmjow flipped one ankle up and caught the young Captain in the back of his knees. Hitsugaya pitched forward, but used his zanpakutou to balance himself before turning a somersault over and kicking Grimmjow in the stomach. With a grunt, the Sexta reeled backwards from the blow, realizing in that split second the bonds holding him were weakening with the amount of thrashing he was putting up. The Shinigami seemed to realize this too, for all three Captains rushed forward with their swords drawn. He knew they could easily dodge his Cero now, and Stark was a little too out of it to put up much of a fight. Ichigo was still being cradled by Matsumoto, who was looking worried and excited all at once.

Grimmjow bared his teeth and reached for his right hip. Oh well, at least he still had his sword.

"Grind, Pantera."

The air around stilled, just like the calm before a storm. Out of nowhere, a strong physical vibration could be felt as Grimmjow released his resurrection, basking in the newfound energy he now had in this pure, raw spiritual form. He could feel the shock of the spirit realm around him at his unrefined power, relishing the silent encouragement the unknown gave him.

As the Shinigami hurriedly released their bankai around him, Grimmjow decided on a quick attack. Taking the enemy by surprise, he shot Cero after Cero at them, grinning widely when the Shinigami scattered like frightened pigeons before him. There was one small problem, however – he couldn't see where Stark and Ichigo were from this angle. The irritating part was that the spirit realm they were travelling in sucked in his Cero like a vacuum, leaving no destruction in its wake. Grimmjow _relied_ on destruction to aid his prowess.

"You are incompetent." said a voice next to his right ear, and Grimmjow lashed out with his sword just in time, nicking a short lock of hair from Byakuya's head as he whirled back. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Behind Grimmjow ran Kenpachi, sword drawn and the usual shit-eating grin on his face as he kept up to pace with the Sexta Espada's speed of Sonido. A little ways behind Kenpachi ran Hitsugaya, the telltale white hair pushed back as he rushed forward, bringing his sword down low as he readied for attack. The Sexta had them all playing into mouth of the panther; things were going exactly the way he wanted. Not letting on his scheme, Grimmjow grinned back in a manic manner and slid the blade of Pantera over his palm.

"Gran Rey Cero." He chanted with a smug expression on his face.

"Grimmjow, don't – !"

Stark was shouting, but his thin voice was cut out by the terrific blast of sound as bright blue and white light erupted from Grimmjow's palm, blooming into a giant upsurge as it shot out and forward in the direction of his enemies. Grimmjow caught the surprised looks on the Shinigami caught in his epic power shot before turning back to search the area behind him for Stark and Ichigo.

The large chested lieutenant was still keeping a tight grip on his little boy, who was crying and struggling, which made Grimmjow bare his teeth and hiss in desperation. She was _still_ holding him the wrong way! Stark was standing now, yanking the white kidou poles out of his body as he flipped his sword from its scabbard. So he'd been pretending to look weak assed after all. The plan was going great. Grimmjow wondered how he could fight in this situation without Lilinette, but that was the least of his concerns. Right now, he needed to get to Ichigo.

Shooting out more spiritual pressure into his power shot, the Sexta dived away from the fight and used Sonido to bring him toward the feathery haired lieutenant, who was cowering from the harsh blast of raw power not too far off. She blinked up at him and reached for her zanpakutou uncertainly. The Sexta sheathed Pantera and trained his eyes on her.

"Mine." Grimmjow snarled between his teeth, gripping her wrist before she could get a hold of her weapon. "Give him back to me."

Maybe it was the fierce possessiveness in his tone, or the feral glint in his eyes, but she handed Ichigo over without another word. Grimmjow narrowed his blue eyes at her before clenching his jaw.

"Thank you." He forced out, and flashed away as quickly as possible to evade the enemy's oncoming attacks.

Stark was now rushing alongside him, his face set in a determined expression as he strained to make out a fully composed particle strand through the spirit realm. They were so very close to Hell, which was the best place to make a retreat if they wanted to lose the Shinigami, who were hot on their trail.

"Take a left." Stark panted and hissed as he clutched a hand to his solar plexus, where a small hole could be seen as it patched itself up slowly. "We need all the shortcuts we can use."

More blazing white kidou poles were being shot their way. Grimmjow held Ichigo tightly to his chest, desperate for the scent of freedom. He could almost smell it; they were so close to reaching the end . . .

Something jabbed him in the chest, right at the axis of his heart. Grimmjow felt his body still, despite his brain sending information through his nerves to kick his muscles into action. He looked down to see a black tattoo-like version of a butterfly etch itself onto his jacket. Sliding his eyeballs to his right, he saw Stark standing still as well, the same butterfly appearing on his chest.

"Well done, Soi-Fong Taichou!" said a large sized Shinigami, presumably the lieutenant.

Ichigo struggled to keep himself upright in Grimmjow's arms, wondering why his father's grip was like a statue's – all frozen and at a standstill.

"Daddy!" He yelled. "Run, Daddy, we gotta – mmph!"

Byakuya silenced the struggling child by clapping a hand over his mouth, extracting him from Grimmjow's arms. He nodded at a short, scowling captain, who then proceeded to mutter some incantations and aimed a jab at Grimmjow's temple.

He saw another small butterfly before everything went black.

x

He awoke on a soft bed with a warm blanket over him.

It was probably morning; the place was bright and sunlight was streaming in through a dark brown window. The room he was in had a strong sense of spells and wards all over it. Grimmjow could feel it prickling his skin, like a light thin membrane of covering over his body. The Shinigami called it cleansing spells; he called them irritating. He didn't _need_ to be cleansed. There was nothing dirty about being a Hollow creature. It was just the mindset of everyone else with opinions they felt like shoving down others' throats.

Slowly easing himself out of the comfy bed, Grimmjow winced as his bare feet touched the floor. A slight prickle – like a small zap of electricity – ran through the rice straw matted flooring, sending little traces of cleansing energy up his feet. The feeling disappeared once the spells reached his knees. Grimmjow exhaled a soft breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding. So the Shinigami had even cast kidou on the ground too. What did they expect him to do; dig a hole and escape through the earth? Please. It just showed how confident they were in their security systems. Grimmjow scoffed at the drab looking walls and scoured the bare room for his boots. There were no traces of anything he owned; no Pantera, no Espada garments, and no familiar black boots.

Seething inwardly, Grimmjow felt the thin white clothing the Shinigami had put on him with finger and thumb. The material was soft, but he still missed his crisp white jacket and pants. Absently feeling his right hip for the familiar weight of Pantera, Grimmjow heaved a sigh.

"It's really game over, isn't it?"

He waited for someone – anyone – to walk by his cell, but no one did. He strained to hear the footsteps of an oncoming visitor, but the sounds of footfall always ceased as they rounded a corner somewhere within the building he was held captive. Grimmjow had never felt so alone in his life, if even for a day. There was always the skittering of sand lizards burrowing into the hot desert, or the sounds of his fellow Espada arguing. Even at night, there were sounds made by nocturnal animals, like the foxes sniffling around for the scent of prey, or other desert creatures within Las Noches. The Sexta walked over to the thick green-brown bamboo pillars separating him from the beige pathway outside and placed a hand on one of the columns.

The occasional tingle of cleansing spirit wards coursing through the room was now a familiar feeling to him. Grimmjow picked morosely at his new choice of clothing and suppressed a sigh as his ego kicked in. No way was he going to mope around and give the Shinigami the benefit of seeing him dejected and thwarted. He didn't know much about their torture systems here, but from what he'd garnered during casual discussions with Gin and Aizen, the area in Soul Society was protected by wards that were renewed every day. The only way out was through a Senkaimon, where a giant named Jidanbo guarded the entrance and exit. There was no way he could break out of the cell he was currently in without everyone and their mother rushing out to stop him the second alarm bells started ringing. Grimmjow couldn't even plan a proper escape route. The spells had altered his cell area by reducing how far he could see down the long, seemingly endless corridor through the bamboo bars. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and scratched his nails down the wood pillars, enjoying the tugging feeling as friction scraped against his fingertips.

He heard footsteps approaching, but assumed the usual outcome and sank down onto the soft bed. It smelled different than his own back at Las Noches – obviously – but he figured he could deal. At least they gave him a bed.

The bamboo pillars sank back down into the flooring and Grimmjow snapped to attention. Blue eyes met small black ones as the redheaded Shinigami stood at the entrance. He looked a little nervous. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him and smirked.

"Sexta Espada, I have been ordered to escort you to the court room, where your trial will be held before Yamamoto-Taichou."

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow muttered.

"Excuse me?" The redhead asked, looking a little confused.

Grimmjow leaned back against the wall his bed was pushed up against. He could feel the niggling sensation of the wards as his back touched the wall, and found it annoying. "Call me by my real name."

The redhead nodded slowly. "Then you can call me Renji."

Blue eyes narrowed again as Grimmjow stared at the Shinigami suspiciously. "Are you trying to play nice?"

Renji tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "You don't seem like someone bad if you were kind to Ichigo."

"I see where this is going." Grimmjow straightened and slid off the bed, walking over to the Shinigami. "Where are my clothes? And my sword?"

"Nowhere you'll be able to find them, for sure." Renji offered him a terse smile and gestured down the hallway. "Now if you're ready, let's go."

Grimmjow peered down the corridor with a curled lip, admiring the sparse decorations disdainfully. The floorboards were made of wood, as was traditional in the area, and the walls were an off-white color. Rice paper doors and more brownish green bamboo pillars adorned the long hallway. It was nothing like he was used to. Aizen's taste in décor at Las Noches was impeccable, and the pure white tiles complimented the dark marble flooring to the T. Grimmjow decided rather petulantly that he didn't like Soul Society. No wonder Aizen wanted out.

The trip to the court room was a long, silent one. Renji didn't seem to mind not talking, and Grimmjow was too busy looking out for vague escape routes as they made the journey through the building. They passed numerous Shinigami standing guard outside some rooms, but aside from that the entire hallway seemed silent save for the occasional chirping of birds. As they walked by an open window, Grimmjow stopped to peer outside curiously. There were trees and dark grey pebbles all around on the grass fenced in by a large white wall, and lots of laughter coming from somewhere. Sounds of swords clashing could be heard not too far off, and Grimmjow frowned. What sort of place was he in?

Renji gave him an understanding look and a small smile. "Finding it a little different aren't you?"

"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow didn't want the Shinigami to act friendly. He was still the enemy, after all. "What's he doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough if you come with me." Renji gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "So you really are worried about him."

Grimmjow didn't know what to think. Either Renji was a little hardheaded, or he really didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't even bothered to bind his wrists! Maybe he could throw some good punches before the Shinigami realized what was happening and get out of the damn building. Being confined to a warded room was one thing, but outside of it there were no spells. At least, none that he could feel. And his Hollow senses were quite sharp, thank you very much.

But then again, maybe Renji was baiting him.

He followed the redhead without another word and obediently waited beside him as two heavily muscled guards cranked the handles of the tall double doors, thus revealing the dim room within. Renji gave Grimmjow a gentle nudge.

"Go in. No one bites . . . much."

 _Heh_ , Grimmjow scoffed inwardly. _Do I look scared?_

The Shinigami was just assuming of course. Masks were something useful, especially in enemy territory. It was a simple, practical concept taught by Ulquiorra and he was grateful it came in handy now, though the Sexta would never admit it to the Quarto.

Upon entering, Grimmjow was surprised to see Stark already there, seated right in the middle of the room on a plush red cushion, his wrists bound together with a single white band of spirit particles – most likely the same ones that that pierced his body the previous day. Several feet in front sat an ancient looking Shinigami on an ornate chair with gold backing and plush black cushions. He held a thick staff before him and squinted around the room, barely moving. Grimmjow eyed his extremely long white beard and bald head, wondering if the guy was a mannequin of sorts meant to intimidate people. And here he'd figured Barragan was weird. Szayel was right; one didn't know much about other beings until they travelled.

And what a humongous lot of travelling he'd done.

There was some rustling behind him, and Grimmjow was pushed gently but firmly down, and made to sit on the red cushion just like Stark was doing. The Primera blinked at him blearily and gave him a slow, sleepy nod. Grimmjow itched to ask about his wounds, but was distracted as several Shinigami filed in to take their seats around him, gathering in a long, vertical line on either side. It felt like a ceremony.

The second the ancient guy started to speak, Grimmjow knew this was going to be a bore. Unlike Aizen's calm, almost carefree manner, this old guy talked like he owned everyone in the room. Grimmjow could feel disgust and a strong urge to interrupt him in mid-sentence boiling up inside his stomach. Stark elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a sidelong glance that seemed to say 'control yourself'. But Grimmjow didn't feel like doing that.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques and Coyote Stark, after many months of searching we have finally redeemed the Kurosaki child back into safe hands."

Stark's face remained passive as he watched Yamamoto-Taichou bellow from his high throne, gripping the top of his rough-hewn cane like he couldn't sit upright without it there to support him. Grimmjow looked irritated, but he ground his teeth to make himself shut up before he spewed what he really thought.

"Despite what the Shinigami rules state, that is to kill any Hollow on the spot before they can infest the Human Realm, the captains of the Gotei Thirteen have refrained from ending your lives and instead decided upon bringing you to Soul Society."

Yamamoto paused for effect, waiting for the words to sink in, maybe hoping Grimmjow would hang his head and look dejected, or eager for Stark to whine like a wounded puppy. Smirking, Grimmjow bared his teeth at him. Stark just heaved a sigh and studied his nails before whispering.

"I need to cut them."

"The bonds?" Grimmjow whispered back.

"My nails." Stark looked at him with sleepy incredulity. "Like I could cut these ropes without Lilinette."

Grimmjow gave him a puzzled stare. "So summon her."

"No way in Hell." Stark gave a genuine shudder. "She'll be treated like a gut microbe here."

"As in tapeworm?" Grimmjow chuckled, giving the Primera a gentle nudge with his elbow. "Please, you've gotta hold her in a higher light than that."

Only recently had they learned about bacteria life forms through Ulquiorra, who had been sucked into listening to an enthusiastic human sales promoter rambling on about the importance of hygiene and the use of anti-bacterial cleansing wipes, especially for children as young as Ichigo.

Upon noticing the Espada were far from paying attention to his speech, Yamamoto gave them a look similar to one having a root canal.

"So that's how it is." Yamamoto leaned forward in his chair and thumped his staff onto the floor. "The two of you are so blasé about your death trial; which proves Aizen has taught you nothing."

Grimmjow snickered. "Of course he didn't teach us anything, old man. What we know right now is from our own past experiences."

"Trial? What trial?" Yawning, Stark did a one shoulder shrug. "All I see is an old man trying to act godly."

Yamamoto's face was livid. All around, the Shinigami Captains stirred. Some were indignant, others indifferent, and the rest scornful. None dared to comment, however.

"Blah, blah. Boring rituals; I can see why Aizen left."

Stark shook his head and gave Grimmjow a rather violent jab in the ribs as he hissed in a low tone. "Be silent. They could kill the child, and then you. Watch what you say."

Grimmjow was about to protest, but a low ranked Shinigami materialized in front of them. He looked like part ninja in the black and gray outfit covering every inch of his body except for half his face. It wasn't the ninja-clad person before him, rather the items he carried and held out with both hands as he bowed in deep respect for the ancient fogey atop the throne.

"Please forgive the delay, Yamamoto-Taichou!"

Pantera and Los Lobos lay before them on the dark wooden floorboards. Grimmjow felt his stomach churn. His wrists weren't bonded, nothing was holding him back, and those weapons were within reach –

"It is as you wish." His face slightly pink and indignant, Yamamoto bellowed out the final testimony as he sagged back into his ornate chair. "Both of you will are sentenced to death in the next three days."

x

**I'm aware that Stark's name is spelt as Starrk. Before, it was incorrectly romanized as how I spell it in here. I hope you guys don't mind it; because Stark with double r's just sounds weird to me. I tend to roll my tongue when I pronounce Starrk. HAHA :D**

**Another cliffhanger, which I hate. Not to worry, the next chapter has already been written out; just some corrections and additions to be made before I post it.**

**As many of you already know how this story's plotline goes [if you've read this story of mine two years ago that is – if not, just disregard this] I just wanted to ask you guys what you think about me writing another spin-off to Daddy, where Ichigo is** _**not** _ **caught by the Shinigami and grows up instead as one of the bad guys. More or less with the Espada. :D The idea does sound insanely interesting, and I think I'll have a lot of fun writing Ichigo as a baddie.**

**Feel free to drop me a review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Masks**

* * *

**JoanIncarnate: Thank you! I have fun writing this story, and I'm so glad you enjoy reading it. And yup, I'll definitely post the alternate ending in a separate chappie after I finish the remaining pieces!**

**Ezcap1st: That's right, it's not a trial anymore. Mainly because Soul Society sticks by tradition and their rules with Spartan passion lol. Grimmjow couldn't tell; I decided not to make him so in-sync with Stark after all. I'm trying to keep them as in-character as possible.**

**Lenighma: I'm so glad you agree! Everything always seems to happen only in Karakura; I got so tired of it lol.**

x

Ichigo struggled, screamed and hollered his lungs worth as he was carted away into a room where he could be on his own. His right hand hurt where he had tried to hit Byakuya on the chin, but had been stopped with a sharp grip on his wrist. He felt scared; Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen, and there were hordes of unfamiliar people in black outfits. His cheek had a small red scratch on it where a branch had scraped him during the running through the forest, and some of the blood had dabbled onto his human clothing. And then he was handed over – like a piece of accessory – to a strange lady named Unohana-Taichou, who looked kind and temperate, but Ichigo still had doubts about placing his trust in her. She was, after all, a stranger.

And Grimmjow had taught him not to talk to people he didn't know.

So Ichigo holed up in a corner of the large room he was sitting in, drawing his legs to his chest as he scowled down at the wooden floorboards. There was a bruise on his hand where Byakuya had gripped him tightly, and Ichigo swallowed twice, willing himself not to break out into a crying, blubbering heap.

_Try to be brave._

He could imagine his Daddy's voice in his head. Grimmjow believed in him, and he wasn't about to let his father down. After all, he was going to grow up and be a strong man. Stark had said so, and Szayel had told him many stories about him being a handsome teenager. Ichigo was going to stay strong until he could get Grimmjow back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, little Kurosaki-kun. Although we've already met each other before, I'll introduce myself again. My name is Captain Unohana. I lead the fourth division of the Gotei Thirteen."

The strange lady was seated at one end of the room. She sat watching him, her eyes warm and twinkling, much like Aizen's when he first took charge of Ichigo during the Shinigami intrusion at Las Noches. A small smile curved the sides of her lips upward. Ichigo glared fiery daggers at her. So what if she was trying to be nice? He could tell she was one of _them_. And _they_ had taken Grimmjow away.

"Kurosaki-kun." She said softly, holding out one hand before her. "Won't you join me here?"

Ichigo bared his teeth like he had seen Grimmjow do. "Make me."

She continued to smile. It was more than a little unnerving.

"Well then, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Lifting a cloth cover off a tray, she presented some steamed red bean buns and several cups of tea. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

What a silly question.

"I want to see my Daddy."

Obviously.

The smile faded a fraction. Keeping his hopes on the possibility that she could be cracking, Ichigo continued to stare at her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now, Kurosaki-kun." Unohana tilted her head to the side, oozing sympathetic tendrils toward the bright haired child. "But perhaps we can talk about your adopted father if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Frowning, Ichigo shifted his gaze to the wide windows. He couldn't see the point in that if they weren't going to let him see Grimmjow. "No."

As he glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, he was a little irritated to note that Unohana's expression hadn't changed. "I have come to understand that you're on close terms with the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. He must be a very nice person to have you take such a liking to him."

Ichigo's face brightened, though he tried to keep his voice at a cautious level. "He is. My Daddy's the coolest."

Feeling like she had finally discovered an opening for her probing, Unohana gave a barely perceptible nod to her lieutenant standing by the door. The tall woman bowed before exiting the room, leaving her Captain to deal with the child in private. There was a slight pause as Unohana rearranged the flowers in the vase on the side of the table. When she had moved them to suit her taste, she turned her gaze back to Ichigo.

"How wonderful. What is Grimmjow like to you, Kurosaki-kun?"

Pressing his back against the cool slab of wall, Ichigo thought for a minute. What he really remembered were warm, welcoming arms, a mischievous smile, and cerulean eyed looks of exasperation mixed with wonder and surprise. A thought struck him and he reached into his pocket for the light golden coin from the merry-go-round. He held it up and grinned when the afternoon sunlight glinted off the reflective surface. More images of Grimmjow filtered through his mind in a never-ending stream, sending sentimental waves rolling over him.

There was so much more to Grimmjow than the rest of the world cared to notice. He'd been rough and loud and constantly annoyed in the beginning, but hidden beneath the spiky exterior was an accepting, misunderstood being who tried to put up a nonchalant mask despite the poison tipped arrows being shot his way. But Grimmjow had another personality; a charming, vibrant whirl of a person who knew how to let go. He wasn't afraid to say what he thought. In Ichigo's eyes, there wasn't anything Grimmjow couldn't do. He was brave, he was strong. He was _fun_.

"He's _my_ Daddy." Ichigo said simply, accompanying his statement with a happy smile.

He figured that was all she needed to know.

Watching the child innocently beam at her from the slightly dark corner of the room, Unohana scrutinized his face for any traces of doubt or signs that he was lying. There was no telling what Aizen had done to the boy during the period he had stayed in Las Noches, but so far Unohana could not detect anything bad nestled within him. If word from the reports were true, then Ichigo had been kept safe under the care of the Sexta Espada all this time. Still, there was one more burning question she needed to ask so she could ensure the child was truly comfortable with telling the truth.

"And do you love him, Kurosaki-kun?"

x

It felt sterile, much like Las Noches, but somehow different in a way he couldn't explain.

Grimmjow felt worried, uneasy, nervous, jittery, and afraid all at once. Which was silly, absurd, ridiculous; you name it. As he stepped inside the bare room – another cell, but smaller this time – he heard the black and white pillars come down behind him, locking him inside. He'd been separated from Stark; there was no way the Shinigami were stupid enough to make them share a room; probably because they anticipated a mass destruction with combined forces, but really, who were they kidding? They couldn't even raise their reiatsu out with the amount of kidou spells and wards suppressing them from all around. It felt like one huge mass of hands pressing down on his natural senses. Maybe if he concentrated on other things, he could pretend this place didn't exist. Then that empty, lost feeling would go away.

The truth was, Grimmjow missed Ichigo. He didn't like feeling so helpless – like a human, almost – but he couldn't help it; he'd let himself become so attached to the boy. Not that it was a bad thing, these earthly attachments. Grimmjow couldn't quite place his finger on it. Maybe it had something to do with being in contact with a human for an extended period of time.

There was another presence nearby, filling up the void on the spiritual plane. A strong, suppressed reiatsu was approaching his cell. Grimmjow stiffened, wary and on guard.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood outside his cell, staring at him through the pillars with a blank, serious expression. Grimmjow noted he had swept his hair to hang over one shoulder. Aside from that, nothing else had changed.

"Did you come here to gloat?" Leaning against the wall, Grimmjow offered the noble his best sneer. "If it's anything along those lines you don't need to bother."

Raising his head a little so he was looking at Grimmjow down his nose, Byakuya folded his arms over his chest. "I came here to observe you."

Now that was unexpected. In sullen response, Grimmjow made a face and threw himself onto the neatly made bed prepared for him. It was slightly harder than the other one in the previous room, but that suited him just fine. He didn't need much pampering. Kicking the thin covers to the side of the bed, Grimmjow didn't bother unbuckling his boots as he lay full-length on the slightly bouncy mattress. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on his inner peace within the raging turmoil of thoughts in his mind. The only time he had really felt that was while watching Ichigo play with his toys when they were alone in his quarters. Grimmjow released a soft exhale of air. It was filled with disappointment. Byakuya continued to study him like a sort of animal trapped in a cage at the zoo.

After a quiet moment, Byakuya spoke.

"What did you do with the child Kurosaki?"

 _That wasn't a very specific question_ , Grimmjow thought as he ignored the Shinigami completely. There was a scar on his abdomen; he could feel it under the fabric of his white jacket. It wasn't bleeding; just a little bump where his skin was rapidly healing. That was good. It meant he was perfectly healthy and in good shape.

Byakuya came closer, resting one hand on a pillar. His eyes bore a hole through Grimmjow's body – and possibly through his mattress and the floor as well – but the Espada remained still, feigning sleep. There were a lot of things he had done with Ichigo. He'd carried him when he was tired, held him close when he was scared, rocked him to sleep, bathed him, dressed him, fed him, played games with him . . . the list could go on and on. Back then, he'd been in denial about slipping so easily into the role of a devoted father, but right now he realized the meaning of time. It was all he had back then, and he felt guilty for not noticing it. Szayel was always going 'good things must come to an end', but what about the bad things?

"The boy refuses to see anyone but you." Byakuya opted for a different tactic. "He will not speak unless it involves you."

Grimmjow slid one eye open, much like the lazy way a cat would. "Well isn't that just peachy?"

Cerulean eyes met steel gray ones, and Byakuya frowned, the slight movement marring his handsome features. "Perhaps we were wrong to assume you cared for the boy."

Scoffing, Grimmjow turned over on the bed to face the wall. "Like you'd even come close to grasping how I feel about Ichigo."

"So you do care about him, then?"

Feeling a surge of exasperation cloud over other emotions, Grimmjow sat up and glared icily at the superior looking Shinigami outside his cell.

"Do you have children of your own?"

Black eyebrows arched up at the sudden question. Byakuya was amused, but there were no traces of how he felt on his face, so Grimmjow couldn't tell how he was going to go with this. There was a very high chance the noble would either stalk away looking disgusted, or simply shoot down what he was trying to get across with the hard look in his eyes.

"What concern is it of yours?"

Grimmjow knit his eyebrows together as he concentrated on finding the right words to say. He didn't know why he felt the urge to explain himself right then and there. The old Grimmjow would never stoop so low as to talk to a Shinigami about his feelings over something as trivial as a human. But that old Grimmjow hadn't met Ichigo back then. This new one had, and he had changed beyond his own understanding due to the child.

"You won't know how it feels until you actually have one." Grimmjow muttered, not meeting Byakuya's quizzical gaze. "I know he's not really mine; we don't reproduce. We're just reborn. But when the time came to care for him, something really altered that."

Clearly interested, Byakuya said nothing, opting instead to watch Grimmjow with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to come in and sit down, but there was something else he had to do. Not knowing what to make of that mask, Grimmjow rattled on.

"What changed?" Byakuya tilted his head slightly to the left. He looked a bit dreamy, as if reminiscing something tucked away in his deepest shelf of memories.

Picking at the thin material of the blanket provided to him, Grimmjow sucked in a breath of air before giving his response. "Everything, it seemed. Before this, I was just me. I didn't believe in showing kindness to anyone or anything. I just stuck with myself. There wasn't any reason to care for someone else other than me. It's like being in a battle; where you're up against some challenging opponent. There's a world of difference between my world and yours. But if you were to ask if we had something in common, it's got to be the feel of being a parent."

Byakuya stayed silent, allowing the words to soak in as he digested them. He shifted his gaze to the window in Grimmjow's cell, staring out into the greenery and high white wall that fenced the surrounding area around the building.

After a moment, he said quietly "How much difference is there, really? After Hollows are cleansed by a Shinigami's blade, they come straight here to be reborn again. It's a repetitive cycle."

Aggravated, Grimmjow blew out a breath of air. "I don't know. You have children. We don't. It's a whole new world for us. It's like a slap in the face, or a punch in the stomach when you actually have a child. And even though he's not really mine, he _feels_ like mine. That's how I perceive it."

Taking a step back, the Captain of the Sixth Division folded his arms over his chest. His face was a flicker of longing, puzzlement and curiosity. Grimmjow watched him carefully, looking away when their eyes met. He'd said his piece, now Byakuya could either leave or proceed to interrogate him further.

"What does it feel like?" Byakuya asked with a hint of genuine curiosity laced in his tone.

The answer already on the tip of his tongue, Grimmjow sank back down onto the bed. "Having a child is a gift, as humans would say. Well, I don't believe in presents. In my world, under Aizen's rule, nothing comes for free. It's all borrowed. We either return it unscathed or smash it to smithereens and face the consequences."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ichigo was like a gift to me." Staring up at the shadows of tree branches waving in the wind on the white ceiling, Grimmjow felt a sudden urge to hug something small, preferably Ichigo-sized. "He still is."

Another frown. "You're an Espada. Technically, you are a Hollow being. Feelings like these should only belong to humans. Which, in case your memory needs jogging, are considered as disgusting beings by your kind."

With a snort, Grimmjow rolled over on the mattress, scuffing his boots up against the off-white wall. "You're only saying that because you haven't been there. If that's the general say about us, then your kind is the type to assume negative things about the unknown."

"We Shinigami have given countless Hollows the chance to be purified and reborn again with their minds and wills intact. As a mindless being, one would jump at the offer."

Byakuya received a scoff from the blue haired man. "That's how much _you_ know. We can think, and feel; has it never occurred to you that we are happy the way we are? No one deserves being 'cleansed' according to someone else's views on living. When you're born, you just are. Why should anyone have the right to change the way someone else lives?"

Somewhat surprised by Grimmjow's unexpected ability to explain something that rang true, the Captain of the Sixth Division left the building where the Espada were being held captive with a troubled mind and a mask of blank indifference on his face.

Maybe killing the Espada wasn't such a good idea after all. But rules were rules, and normally Byakuya would never stoop so low as to worry about an Arrancar of all beings.

But repeating life's mundane cycles over and over wouldn't be a good thing now, would it? The ebony haired noble thought to himself as he rounded the corner and headed straight for his division office. Sometimes change brought good things.

Right?

x

It was the first day waking up as a true captive with a death penalty around his neck. Literally, of course.

Tugging at the tight constricting feeling, Grimmjow huffed in annoyance at the black and dark red collar around his neck. It was uncomfortable, but the Shinigami were adamant about him wearing it. They feared he would go on a rampage once his wrists were unbound, and cause destruction everywhere. Like he could do something as reckless as that. There were too many wards preventing him from releasing even a fraction more of his weakened spiritual pressure. It felt like being smothered under a huge, thick blanket. But he could deal with it. If he pushed the uneasy feelings to the back of his mind, maybe he wouldn't look so weak and vulnerable. There was no way he was going to give the Shinigami the pleasure of seeing him uncomfortable.

Adapting the calmest, collected pose he could muster, Grimmjow swaggered out of the cell, past the stiff-looking guard who had one hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou, watching the Espada with an air of wariness. Throwing him a bored look, Grimmjow sauntered out into the corridor, stopping short in his tracks when a familiar face came into view.

Sleepy gray eyes met his blue orbs, and Stark ran a hand through his mop of straggly brown curls before yawning. "I slept well."

Grimmjow snorted. "Isn't that a surprise?"

The Sexta noticed several strands of what looked like silver threads glinting in the morning light, connected high up into the ceiling. Stark noticed the Sexta's curious gaze and smirked.

"Apparently my reiatsu fluctuated between extremely high and low last night." Stark gave a light chuckle. "It was a full moon."

"And you were inclined to howl at it?"

Tapping the collar around his neck, the Primera grinned. "Woof."

Four guards led them through the building to the outside, into the bright morning sun. It seemed to be a large garden of sorts, filled with a wide expanse of healthy looking grass and plenty of flowerbeds. Vibrant bursts of color from flowers all around made Grimmjow balk, especially when he caught sight of a row of flaming orange dahlias. The guards left them to their own devices and slid out of sight. They were obviously meant to spend the rest of the day here as some sort of liberation on the benevolence of the Shinigami.

"Soul Society isn't as cruel as I'd imagined." Grimmjow said softly, watching Stark's expression change as he gave him a sideways glance.

"Are you crazy? We're going to die."

"It's a lot better than Aizen's punishments."

The Primera sighed. "Can't argue with that."

They sat in comfortable silence, taking in the scenery around them. It was a stark contrast to the normal white and black they were so used to, but the change was probably for the better. Grimmjow thought he had never seen so much green in one place for the whole of his life. There were a variety of sounds; crickets chirping, birds twittering, the faraway shouts of people and the familiar sound of swords clashing against each other. If Grimmjow tilted his head at the right angle, he could almost pick out which sword was clashing against which. His hearing was that sharp.

He turned to look at Stark. "I may die of boredom here before the real death sentence."

"Be careful what you wish for." Chuckling, Stark lay down on the grass, using his arm to pillow his head.

"That wasn't even a wish!"

Stark gave him a one shoulder shrug and promptly shut his eyes. Grimmjow made a face. They were being held captive and all the idiot wanted to do was _sleep_? He'd be doing plenty of that, anyway. After they were _cleansed_. Not that Grimmjow was really looking forward to it. Once they were supposedly purified by the swords of the Shinigami, they would be reborn as souls in Soul Society. Grimmjow didn't know what to think of that. He rather liked the way he was now. He sat beside Stark's sleeping form, staring out at the big stretch of grass as he mulled over the chances the Shinigami would allow him to see Ichigo before he was . . . well, gone. Yesterday he'd been hopeful on Ulquiorra bringing help from Aizen, but even if they knew where Grimmjow and Stark were, it wasn't like they could just waltz into Soul Society and drag them away. Things were a whole lot more complicated than that.

Grimmjow slid his tongue over his upper lip, feeling the dry, chapped skin. He'd be damned if he was just going to accept his fate and die by the hands of the Shinigami. It wasn't like him not to go down without a fight. The soul reapers had had a tough time trying to capture him anyway; he knew for sure they'd be on their guard now. The entire place was filled with them – the familiar, sharp scent of their kind made his nostrils tingle and his skin prickle. He pondered over some possible escape schemes.

He could go on a wild rampage, but there was a needle thin chance of him getting out of the place. Grimmjow knew he could escape the building he was held captive in just fine and dandy – no big deal; the guards weren't strong enough to hold him in anyway – so that just left navigating around Soul Society. It was a new place; he couldn't just rush out and expect to find the exit. He had no sense of direction in this area; hadn't marked out any proper escape routes in the small amount of time he'd been here. Of course, there was the option of just trusting his instincts, but that would be a giant risk if he wanted to get free alive.

Scheme number two was less reckless, but it had a low chance of working. Grimmjow considered waiting until the last day for his execution, and then breaking loose into the area with Stark – then go into hiding. They could block out their spiritual pressure easily – even more so now with the aid of the kidou-infested collars – and sneak their way to an exit. Kicking a small pebble across the grass and watching it skitter into a pool of coy fish, Grimmjow let out a frustrated growl. He was going to be terminated in two more days! There had to be _something_ he could do.

"Will you please relax?" Stark's voice floated out to him, tugging him out of his internal argument. "You're attracting a lot of unwanted attention."

There was a high-pitched, tinny beeping sound coming from his neck. Without realizing it, Grimmjow had been letting loose a lot of spiritual energy, unconsciously allowing his reiatsu to spread all around the area. The collar around his neck was barely holding back the raw, untamed power. Unfortunately, the guards had returned, and were watching him warily. They looked like they had been expecting a breakout. Swiftly, Grimmjow lowered the amount of his reiatsu to a comfortable level.

Throwing them a scornful glare, Grimmjow sauntered over to the white wall and leaned against it. He shut his eyes and let his shoulders drop, sagging against the cemented brick as the warm rays of sunshine touched his skin. The guards strolled away after some time, but he knew they would be back the instant his spiritual pressure went over the collar's limit.

"This place is stifling." Grimmjow exhaled a heavy breath through his nose. "I want to do something."

Yawning, Stark sat up and stretched. He looked slightly refreshed, and just a tinge of excitement hung about his aura. "What did you have in mind?"

x

Shinigami were soon running over to the Section Building A, where the Espada – currently Soul Society's most notorious captives – were housed. Hurried footsteps and the clanging of swords could be heard, accompanied by frenzied shouts and hollers for backup to help with the fray. Grimmjow and Stark were both fighting them off, but the lesser ranked Shinigami and their guards were no match for the Primera and Sexta. As more Shinigami arrived on the scene, more were thrown up in the air, tossed over the wall that fenced the section building in; most sported bruises, scrapes and scratches, but otherwise they remained unharmed. Grimmjow was making sure to keep his claws in.

They could take them on without weapons, which was a good thing. Fighting the small fry was at least something fun; Grimmjow didn't like just lying around doing nothing. As he threw a terrified Shinigami up into the air, Stark kicked another through the wall of rice paper, crumbling the décor of the room within and adding more rubble to the mound of destruction. There were many Shinigami passed out, strewn on the grass and all around the building like pieces of crumpled paper would around a trash can.

"Abarai Fuku-taichou!" A Shinigami bowed low in respect, hurrying alongside the running lieutenant. "We've tried everything; the prisoners are just too strong . . ."

"I'm on it." Renji gave him a curt nod and rushed down the long stretch of hallway, heading straight toward the source of the frenzied yelling and sounds that suggested people being thrown skyward.

The redhead came to a stop outside in the courtyard, eying the piles of limp bodies and a certain grinning blue haired Arrancar standing in their midst. Grimmjow looked incredibly pleased with himself. There was a savage, hungry glint in his cerulean eyes that definitely told Renji he was feeling the thrill of fighting – despite the Shinigami being no match for his power.

As Grimmjow batted a Shinigami toward Stark, who was about to give him a kick that would definitely send him flying into the air and sailing over the wall, Renji placed one hand on his zanpakutou and slashed the jagged blade of Zabimaru outward, yelling its release command. His sword shot forward, pinning both Grimmjow and Stark against the wall, which cracked under the impact of being collided into by the brunt force. The jagged shaped blade had been swung in the opposite direction so it wouldn't slice through the Espada, but Grimmjow and Stark had protective _Hierro_ that wouldn't give way under such a feather light attack.

"Oh." Stark said quietly, running his fingers over the serrated edges of Renji's zanpakutou. "You swung it the wrong way. Was it by accident?"

"You two," The fiery lieutenant practically snarled through gritted teeth. "Are you looking for a quicker way to die? You know your death sentence is in –!"

"Shut it." Grimmjow scoffed, irritating Renji further by drumming his long, dangerously sharp nails on the smooth part of Zabimaru's blade.

Renji exploded. "What did you think you were doing?"

Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow avoided the redhead's furious gaze and turned to stare daggers at the trampled grass, as if willing it to wilt under his gaze. Pushed up against the wall beside him, Stark feigned interest in a nearby pool, where coy fish swam about, oblivious to the turmoil outside of their aquatic habitat. Renji drew in a deep breath to calm himself before extracting his zanpakutou from the wall.

"How could you do something like this?" Renji asked in an obviously controlled tone. "I had to argue with my captain to allow the both of you some free time outside of your cells, but this is how you repay Kuchiki-Taichou's kindness?"

Grimmjow scrutinized the disappointed redhead's face, then exchanged a glance with Stark.

"Say you're sorry." Stark muttered softly. In a louder tone, he smiled apologetically at Renji. "We're sorry. We were just bored, and then one of us came up with a good idea . . ."

"It sounded like fun at the time." Grimmjow managed to mumble, though the impish look in his cerulean eyes were far from anything close to apologetic.

Renji heaved a sigh. "Let me guess, it was Grimmjow's idea, right?"

Grinning widely, the Sexta straightened his white jacket. "You're pretty smart for a Shinigami."

The look on Renji's face flickered between borderline amusement and exasperation. "Time for you two to head back into your cells now."

After safely depositing the Espada into their respective quarters, the redhead wondered how he was going to explain the major disturbance to his Captain.

Maybe he could just wing it.

x

Unohana tilted the cup to the child's lips, but his foot almost caught her in the chest. She reeled back just in time, somehow managing not to spill the liquid in her hands. Several officers of her division were holding the boy down before her, but they had a bit of trouble trying to get him to stay still. Honey brown eyes glared, and small white teeth were gritted as Ichigo fought against the Shinigami. He had no desire to be fed something he knew would change him from the way he was now.

"Kurosaki-kun, I cannot help you regain your original form if you continue to refuse this drink." The Fourth Division Captain sat back on her heels and shook her head sadly. "I thought I explained everything to you in great detail. You must drink this so you can turn back to normal again."

Ichigo lashed out, launching himself toward one of the smaller Shinigami hovering near his knee. As his teeth latched onto his wrist, he was rewarded with a shriek of pain as he punctured through skin. There was the iron-like taste of blood in his mouth, and Ichigo spat. More Shinigami were rushing in, grabbing him by the arms and legs as he continued to thrash and yell, struggling against his captors' hold.

"Please drink this." Unohana's face was set in a determined look. "I am under orders to help you regain your true self, Kurosaki-kun. If there's a shred of the old you in there somewhere, I trust you –!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed, squirming for all he was worth. "Get away!"

"How dare you speak to our Captain like that?" An officer yelled into his face. "We won't stand for it!"

A fist connected with his jaw, but the force wasn't strong enough to push him back very far. Ichigo glared, his gaze furiously defiant. There were red and black tendrils of power flowing around him. The Shinigami backed away quickly, shooting worried glances in their Captain's direction. Despite her officers' obvious alarm, Unohana remained calm and collected. She stared Ichigo in the eye, leveling his incensed gaze with her own. She had tried everything; talking and explaining to cajoling and finally, a little bit of force. Yamamoto-Taichou was adamant that Ichigo be reverted to his teenage years before his small body got warped in that form forever. Unohana hadn't realized this would take a lot more than persuasion and candy.

Maybe it was time for the next option. Turning to her nervous looking Lieutenant, Unohana gave her a warm smile.

"Isane, let's get permission to talk to the Espada."

x

Day number two in this hellhole, Grimmjow thought with a bored sort of acceptance as he blinked up at the ceiling. He found it slightly absurd that he missed the white sands of Las Noches, and the familiar feel of his safe quarters around him. Of course, he also missed a certain orange haired boy leaping onto his chest for a daily wake up call, but Grimmjow shoved the thought away with more force than necessary. The real reason why Ichigo had been captured was his fault. He'd been the one in charge, and Ulquiorra had warned them to stay close, but he hadn't listened, so this was how the cookie crumbled.

Or in his case, crushed. Possibly stepped on by a huge Menos' boot-clad foot and left to wallow in its misery.

Grimmjow wondered if his mind was going kinda barmy, then blamed it on the ugly looking cell he was being kept in.

An image of Ichigo beaming up at him flashed into his mind, and Grimmjow caught the memory with a fond smile. He would give his arms and legs to be able to see that smile again. Sitting up and running a hand through his now messy blue locks, the Sexta sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to let himself get too attached – and to a human child, no less. Because when you got close to something, all the necessary emotions were involved. Grimmjow chewed on his bottom lip, scolding himself for growing soft. There was no need for regrets right now; he didn't need anymore negative feelings clouding his conscience.

"This wasn't how I'd imagined dying." He muttered, fiddling with the thin white straps on his black boots.

"Then how would you have imagined it?"

Surprised, Grimmjow whirled around to face the pillars at the entrance of his cell. A stately woman with long braided hair that wound around her neck smiled serenely at him. He noticed she wore the customary white haori. Another captain.

"Good morning, Grimmjow."

Her gentle voice sent chills down his spine. Grimmjow narrowed his cerulean orbs at her. He could tell she was wearing a mask, and wondered what she had to hide beneath the sweet exterior. Judging by the unreadable aura she carried on her, Grimmjow guessed she would make a formidable opponent.

"How are you feeling today?"

There was no doubt about what she was inquiring after – the punishment he and Stark had received upon orders from Yamamoto because of their reckless actions; namely tossing a few nameless Shinigami over their shoulders like nobody's business, and generally disrupting the peace. The reddish welts of the whipping Grimmjow had accepted without flinching – alright, so maybe he did flinch, but he didn't cower like a simpering sod, at least, which was considered good for his pride in his books – were gradually disappearing thanks to his natural health regeneration. Wary of the woman's unfamiliar aura, Grimmjow didn't give her the satisfaction of receiving a proper response; just continued the staring match. She surprised him by laughing.

"The two of you are quite alike; it never fails to amaze me. But then again, both of you seem very close."

He held no misgivings that she was talking about Ichigo. Grimmjow clenched his fist in the folds of the bedspread. She must have noted the surly expression on his face, for she pressed a hand against the bars of the cell he was locked in. The pillars slid upward, and she gestured with one hand for him to stand.

"I'm sure you must be very worried about him. You were, after all, his adopted father during the time he stayed with you in Las Noches."

"I still am." Grimmjow slid to his feet and stretched, still keeping his eyes on her.

Accepting his bold statement with a gracious nod, she turned to go with a smile.

"Why don't you come with me and visit him?"

"So what's this, some sort of trap?" Grimmjow gave her his best sneer. "You're not baiting me that easily, woman."

The captain's smile did not falter as she turned back to face him. "How rude of me for not introducing myself. I am the Captain of the Fourth Division, Unohana Retsu. I know you are worried for the child, despite the threatening demeanor you're emanating, but really, you don't need to be so stiff. I understand your concerns as a prisoner."

"Is that so?" Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. "How do I know you're not just lying?"

Unohana's gaze hardened. "My division has been called pathetic, derogatory terms for the weakest group of the Gotei Thirteen, Grimmjow. But one thing we have never been called are liars. Now you can either choose to follow me and see your son, or stay where you are and spend the rest of the day cooped up in that cell. The wards and pillars will restore themselves in under three minutes."

The Sexta didn't need to be told twice.

x

There were sounds of someone crying. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Grimmjow couldn't tell with all the noise of hurried footsteps and loud commands coming from a big training courtyard. There were sounds of bamboo swords colliding with hard surfaces, and the strident, staccato bark of someone giving orders. He walked slowly after the gently smiling Captain, keeping his hands in his pockets. As he received curious stares from the Shinigami they passed, he made sure to snarl and bare his teeth in a feral fashion, laughing when the stares turned into looks of alarm.

"I'll thank you not to do that." Unohana rebuked him with a knowing smile. "The members of my division receive enough bullying as it is."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her, but obliged. They rounded a corner, and Unohana paused to nod at a short, black haired Shinigami with droopy eyes and a red target on his forehead. "Loser" screamed the piece of white paper stuck onto the pin just inches from his face, in bold black calligraphy. On his shoulder was another piece of paper with words in red "Please Kick". Grimmjow smirked, leering at the quivering Shinigami who didn't dare meet his mocking gaze.

"See me after this, Hanatarou." Unohana gave him a gentle smile. "We'll discuss some things over tea."

As they entered a large, bright room, Grimmjow stopped in his tracks to take in the sight around him. The room vaguely reminded him of the insides of Aizen's buildings; vast and mostly bare save for one solitary painting hanging from the wall to his far end. At Unohana's smile and raised eyebrow, he stepped in reluctantly, feeling more than a little nervous. What would she have to show him in here? This room could probably house all the Espada and maybe even their Fraccion.

Something dived for his legs, and Grimmjow stepped back instinctively, hands ready to strike. Bright orange hair greeted him, and a happy, incoherent yell reached his ears.

"Ichigo!" He breathed, dropping to one knee and pulling the small bundle of excitement close into the tightest embrace he'd ever given.

They shared a long, squeezing hug.

"As you can see, Kurosaki-kun has not been feeling well since the separation." Unohana said softly. "Perhaps if you are nearby, he would consent to eat some of the food we have prepared for him."

Grimmjow didn't like the way she said his name. It sounded as if she was making him seem like someone else. "His name is Ichigo."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Would you care to dine with him? He hasn't eaten anything since the time he arrived in here."

"Smart boy."

Unohana gave him another serene smile. "Did you teach him not to accept things from strangers?"

"It's just common sense." Grimmjow sneered at her. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Ichigo clutched at the folds of Grimmjow's jacket, pleading honey brown eyes boring into his adopted father's blue ones. "Daddy, don't fight."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over the room. Grimmjow cleared his throat and stared at the air above Ichigo's head, while Unohana continued smiling, but this time it looked like a forced expression. The air was strained and tense. Ichigo snuggled into his father's chest, feeling a little intimidated. After a moment, he pulled out the souvenir from the fair and waved it in front of Grimmjow's face.

"Look Daddy! I still have the coin."

"That's good, are you taking care of it?" Grimmjow asked distractedly.

"Of course!"

They were interrupted as a trolley was wheeled in, and food laid out before them on a lovely wooden table. Unohana nodded her thanks to the Shinigami servants and gestured to the food.

"Before the child eats, I should warn you that I am under orders of Yamamoto-Taichou, who insisted Kurosaki-kun be returned to his original form before his soul gets warped in his current one. Should he cry or scream during the process, you are entitled to help calm him down." Unohana explained darkly, watching Grimmjow's surprised face like a hawk.

 _Cry or scream?_ Grimmjow was appalled. It sounded like they were about to torture the child instead of helping him revert back to his normal age! A wave of bitter anger spiked through him, making him frown in annoyance as he thought of the lengths the Shinigami he hated would go to in order to gain from this young teenager. Ichigo was still a child in human years; he was under the legal age of eighteen. What did these Shinigami think he could do? Save them single handedly while juggling his high school life? Of course, Grimmjow was fully aware that this was what Ichigo would have been doing – if he wasn't a toddler – but it still didn't sit right with him.

Ichigo was being treated like bait.

Grimmjow was angry with himself for caring.

"We took extra precautions to add some of the medicinal drugs into his food." The black haired captain said with a proud smile. "Now, I'll let you and Kurosaki-kun have some time to yourselves."

"Very kind of you." Grimmjow muttered under his breath as she exited the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

When she left, it felt like a huge surge of relief flooding his veins. Grimmjow turned to look down at Ichigo, who was shyly twisting the hem of his Espada jacket into a knot. He answered his sudden urge to hug the boy close to him, smooshing his face into his jacket-clad chest without a care in the world. It was only when Ichigo began to whimper and feebly push at his arms did he let go and allow the boy some fresh air.

"Are you hungry?"

Ichigo shook his head, then nodded yes. "A little bit."

"Then why don't you try eating?" Grimmjow offered him a smile, forking a small dumpling with the pair of chopsticks prepared beside the food bowls. "Here, this looks good."

To his surprise, Ichigo buried his face in the folds of his jacket.

Grimmjow was on full alert.

"What's going on?" He coaxed, ruffling Ichigo's soft hair. "What's wrong?"

When the boy refused to answer, Grimmjow tried a firmer tone. "Ichigo, tell Daddy what's wrong."

He received a mumble in response.

Still, he had sharper-than-normal hearing.

"If you don't eat, you're not gonna grow any bigger or stronger."

Another mumble, this time one octave louder.

"I thought you wanted to grow up and become strong, just like Daddy."

Ichigo huffed into his jacket.

Grimmjow sighed and dropped a chaste kiss on the boy's head, balancing the chopsticks in one hand. "Come on, you've got to eat something at least."

"No."

Ah, this was what he'd been waiting for.

"Why not?"

". . . Because."

"Because what?"

Frustrated, Ichigo gurgled.

Grimmjow bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Daddy can't understand that."

"I don't wanna."

"I know you don't wanna, I'm asking _why_ you don't wanna."

"Hnn."

Nudging Ichigo with his arm, Grimmjow chuckled when the boy half-heartedly smacked his chest with a fist. Reaching out with one finger, he prodded Ichigo's cheek.

"Tell me."

Prod.

"Talk to me."

Poke.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

Pokey-poke.

"I know you're hungry."

Pokey-poke-poke.

"Because!" Ichigo finally snapped. "If I eat that then . . ."

He trailed off, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Then?" Grimmjow prompted helpfully.

"I won't be able to see Daddy again, ever." Ichigo stated solemnly, pushing away from Grimmjow and sitting in front of him with a serious pose. A tinge of uncertainty clouded his face. "Right?"

Grimmjow burst out laughing. While Ichigo stared up at him accusingly, the Sexta composed himself and allowed one last chuckle to escape before scooping Ichigo up into his arms again and giving him a big hug. Wrapping his arms around him, Grimmjow stood up and whirled around the room, swinging Ichigo's light frame with ease.

"You are so adorable."

He kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"So, so cute."

Two kisses for both his pink, chubby cheeks.

"I love you, Ichigo."

He kissed his nose. As he drew back, studying Ichigo's face, he watched a crimson red blush taint his little boy's cheeks, adding another dose of adorability to his already adorable child. And, just to see the blush deepen, Grimmjow said it again.

"Daddy loves you, Ichigo."

If only he knew just how much.

x

**I'm sure he knows, Grimmjow! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Freedom**

* * *

**I never expected Daddy to have this many supporters. Thank you for sticking with me this far, guys.**

x

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, cradling a sleepy Ichigo in his lap as he kept his emotions in check. The trays of food were cleared; the bowls half-empty. Well, at least he could console himself that he'd encouraged his child to eat something before he . . . well, was terminated. Executed. Killed.

Ugh.

And Ichigo would turn back to normal.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Grimmjow shut his eyes and let his shoulders sag. This was his last day with Ichigo. Tomorrow he would have half a day in a courtroom with Stark as the Shinigami higher-ups discussed the best way to execute them. Or something.

Not like he cared; he wouldn't be listening much.

His fingers automatically traced a line up Ichigo's cheek, over his nose and up his eyebrows before reaching Ichigo's hair. Grimmjow stroked his little boy, sleeping without a care in the world on his lap. He only had one day left. Just one day.

And it wasn't enough.

Unohana slid open the door to the room and smiled at him expectantly. Her eyes looked sad, like she knew what was going on inside Grimmjow's head.

Which was utter rubbish, because no one could fathom his thoughts. Not like he wanted them to. This was so frustrating. Grimmjow eased out from under Ichigo wordlessly and followed her out of the room.

So much for saying goodbye.

x

"So they're going to kill them?" Nnoitra spat from where he was sitting cross legged on a dangerous looking precipice of rock.

Ulquiorra answered with a one shoulder shrug.

"I still can't get through to Stark." Lilinette said, almost in tears. "I've tried everything!"

Halibel gave her shoulder a light pat. "Calm down. They're still alive. I can feel it."

They all could.

Yammy shared a look with Zommari, who raised both eyebrows at him. Beside them, Aaraniero stayed silent, his two heads bobbing up and down inside the water tank attached to his neck.

"And we're just gonna let them die?" Nnoitra scoffed. "Fucking hell."

Szayel started a little at those words, but remained quiet and contemplative.

"There isn't much we can do." Halibel replied, crossing her arms under her ample bosom. "Even if we brought this up with Aizen-sama, I don't think he'd even . . ."

A hand on her shoulder stopped her in mid-sentence. Several pairs of eyes swiveled to look at the person behind her. Grinning a Cheshire cat grin, Gin waved a hand in greeting. Nnoitra eyed him apprehensively.

"Planning a rescue mission?" Gin asked with an air of interest. "Sounds like fun! Count me in."

Halibel stepped away from him, deliberately inching closer to Ulquiorra, whose face remained expressionless. Nnoitra slung a possessive arm around Szayel's shoulders.

"One little thing though. If you're gonna do a rescue mission in Soul Society, that's acting without Aizen-sama's approval." Gin waggled a finger in the air, making tutting noises. "That's not a good thing, naughty Espada."

"You gonna tell on us?" Nnoitra asked with a leer.

Gin looked mildly affronted. "Like I'd do that to you guys."

"That's right." Aizen said quietly from behind the Espada, successfully shocking them. "I understand your concern over the Espadas Grimmjow and Stark."

Szayel brightened. "So what shall we do?"

"Do?" Aizen smiled a puzzled smile. "We wait, of course."

His tone made it clear he thought it should be the most obvious thing to do. All he received were baffled grunts and expressions of surprise.

"They aren't going to die." Aizen waved a hand and chuckled. "Without my permission, they can't die. You'll see."

With that, he strolled off with Gin in tow.

x

Third day in this shit excuse for a cell.

Grimmjow stared up at the ceiling blankly, feeling like one of his guts was missing. Maybe it was. Like his liver, or his heart, or his soul.

Rubbish.

He didn't have a heart.

Kicking his blankets off, Grimmjow leaped out of bed and stretched, trying to shake the angst-filled cloud from wrapping its tendrils around his mind. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, ever. Not like some depressed, gloomy, miserable fool.

Ulquiorra's face came to mind, but Grimmjow shoved that thought away forcefully and kicked it out of his jail cell.

No time for negative thinking today.

Today, he was Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta Espada from Las Noches, brimming with vitality and sex appeal. He wasn't blind; had noticed a few – to be modestly accurate, more than twenty – Shinigami female officers lining up around the building's walls when he'd walked through with his wrists cuffed. He'd heard them doing some silent squealing and had picked up on their quiet whispers – mostly flattering stuff about him.

Maybe being a captive Espada in Soul Society wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

He'd have to look into that soon.

Clicking his teeth, Grimmjow smoothed out the creases in his jacket and tightened the black sash around his waist. Sliding his feet into his boots, he ran a hand through his hair and wished there was a mirror he could check his reflection in. No sense in letting his good looks go to waste on the last day of his life.

There was a shuffling sound outside his cell, and cerulean orbs fixated their strong gaze on a slim, blushing female officer, batting her long eyelashes as she blinked hard, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sexta Espada, I have been ordered to escort you . . ."

She trailed off as Grimmjow placed his hands on the pillars between them, giving her his best charming smile.

"You're my escort?" He reached out to tilt her chin in his hand. "I'm in luck today, then."

His smile morphed into a grin as she reddened into a nice shade of merlot. Her fingers fumbled with the ring of keys in her hand, and he noticed a slight tremble as she reached out to slip the key into the lock.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her in mid-action.

"He's my responsibility for today." Renji smiled down at the officer. "Here, let me."

"Oh, but Unohana-Taichou told me to –"

Renji nodded and did a one shoulder shrug. "I know, but she's looking for you now. Said something about needing more hands for the latest injured batch. Apparently they've been fighting Hollows in three human towns. There's been a huge attack all of a sudden."

Grimmjow frowned at this piece of information.

There were tons of Hollows going on a sudden rampage in the Human Realm, which meant Aizen was behind this.

He smirked.

Either that or Renji was lying through his teeth. But why would he do that? Grimmjow chewed over this thread of thought before dismissing it nonchalantly. Nah, it couldn't be. Ulquiorra must have done a good job reporting back to Aizen and now the troops were on their way to create as much destruction and chaos relative to a random tsunami or a hurricane.

So maybe things were looking up right now.

"Oh, really?" the officer looked panicked. "Well, I'll be off then. I'll leave the captive to you, Abarai-Fuku-taichou."

She hurried away, taking quick steps as she broke out into a brisk jog. Renji waited till she'd turned around the corner before switching his sharp gaze to Grimmjow.

"What're you here for?" Grimmjow asked with mild curiosity. "Gonna drag me off to the guillotine anytime soon?"

"You've got the wrong idea." Renji said in a low tone. "I'm here to bring you to say goodbye to Ichigo."

Whoa.

Raising both eyebrows, Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you do that?"

"Kuchiki-Taichou needed you out of your cell so he could work with Kurotsuchi-Taichou on your double. It's actually a sort of hologram, but it'll have to do." Renji said quietly. "Meanwhile, you'll come with me to see Ichigo. Unohana-Taichou said you'd definitely want to see him before you leave."

Confused, Grimmjow stepped back from the pillars. "Wait, what?"

Then it clicked.

Double. Seeing Ichigo before he left.

Oh.

Renji had already unlocked the bars. "Let's go. We have lots of time, but Unohana-Taichou figured it would be safer for you to see him earlier . . . before Yamamoto-Taichou gets wind of it. You're not even supposed to be allowed out of your cell today."

Biting back a burning question, Grimmjow slid out of the entrance with ease, padding along quietly beside Renji as he led the way toward Unohana's division. The halls seemed to be deserted, void of the usual bashful Shinigami from the Fourth Division.

Renji turned into a corner quickly, making Grimmjow hurry after him so he wouldn't lose sight of the redhead. There was a long, unfamiliar corridor that reeked of medicine, stretching ahead of them with a vast maze of doors.

"Ah." Renji looked puzzled. "Which door was it again?"

"Are you telling me you forgot?" Grimmjow sneered, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Renji shot him a look. "Shut it."

They shared an intense glare.

"Abarai-Fuku-taichou." Unohana said from behind the duo, surprising them. "This way, if you please."

Red with embarrassment, Renji jabbed Grimmjow in the ribs with his elbow as soon as the Espada started snickering. They followed her through a small side door into a regular sized room.

Orange hair brought Grimmjow to attention. Ichigo was lying down on a futon, the blanket neatly tucked around his body as he slept peacefully. His face looked relaxed and calm, like he was having good dreams.

There was something different about him.

"He's growing." Grimmjow noted softly. "Really quickly, it seems."

Renji released a soft sigh. "It's up to Ichigo now, really. I hope he gets through this."

Feeling rather to blame, Grimmjow trained his eyes on the sleeping child. "He needs a lot of rest, I take it?"

Unohana nodded at the Espada. "Yes. After consuming the antidote, he needs a good amount of sleep to allow his body to regenerate and adjust to the high speed growth rate he has currently attained. However, Yamamoto-Taichou insisted we give him maximum growth, but as I have already explained; we cannot make him grow any faster or any slower. His body might not be able to handle it as it is."

Grimmjow was surprised to see Ichigo had already grown a couple more years. The toddler he once knew was already now around the age range of nine or ten.

"In several more hours he may reach the teenager stage." Unohana stated gently, catching Grimmjow's eye. "That's the most volatile phase and frankly, we don't know when he can awaken."

"Define volatile." Running a hand through his hair, Grimmjow stared at Unohana, his expression blank. "Any side effects I should know about?"

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the way the Espada expressed his fatherly instincts, Unohana sat down next to him. "Let's put this in simpler terms. Kurosaki-kun did not actually grow up with you –"

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow's tone was sharp. "I took care of Ichigo. I'm still his parent."

"Yes, I understand where you're coming from." Unohana replied patiently, while Renji fidgeted in a corner. "See, every human child has to come from a set of parents. Kurosaki-kun has a biological father and mother which he has grown up with since he was younger than he is now. Concurrently, when the pills he accidentally consumed forced him to revert back to his child-like form, it shaved off approximately fourteen and a half years off his memories."

The Fourth Division Captain straightened, watching the Espada to see if he was digesting all this information.

"So right now all his memories are coming back?"

Unohana nodded, pleased that Grimmjow had caught on so quickly. "Precisely so. You're very quick on the uptake."

"What happens to the memories he has now?" Grimmjow avoided her penetrating gaze as he watched Ichigo sleep. "The memories he has . . . of me."

"He will still have them." Unohana held up a hand as Renji tried to interrupt. "Everything he has experienced until now will be kept intact and unharmed. Should he wish to erase them from his mind, I will personally prepare the correct herbs for that procedure."

Of course.

Now that Ichigo was growing back to his normal time and age, he wouldn't want anything to do with Grimmjow. Somehow the feeling sent a spearing pain through him, but Grimmjow figured he would get over it. It wasn't like he had the right to control Ichigo's memories, anyhow. And he was about to be executed, anyway.

"Don't worry; he's in safe hands here."

Not that he really believed Unohana, anyway.

Renji exchanged knowing glances with Unohana. "Um . . . Grimmjow, you can stay here for a short while."

"What about the other Shinigami?" Grimmjow looked up at Renji, surprised by his sudden act of kindness.

The redhead shrugged. "I'll come up with something."

Beside him, Unohana smiled. "I will anything I can to let you have more time with Kurosaki-kun."

Suspicions raged through Grimmjow's mind, but a strong sense of instinct told him this was the best he was getting out of Soul Society. He bowed to his gut feeling and went with the flow, fully accepting that if Renji and Unohana wanted to hurt him, they would have done so a long time ago.

This was compassion, something he had never really experienced with Aizen.

The mere thought of his leader brought back unwanted memories from Las Noches.

He shoved the thoughts out of his mind and focused on displaying his heartfelt gratitude. Even if the words felt rough on his tongue; unaccustomed to being used, he managed to say them.

"Thank you."

x

Memories came back first, trickling slowly like a broken tap. Images floated through his mind, instilling confusion and the slightest tinge of fear into him.

What was going on?

First there were images of Grimmjow, then his father, Isshin. Yuzu and Karin's faces floated into view, their happy smiles and sounds of their laughter giving him a strong sense of familiarity. His mother's smiling face was next, and then his schoolmates. Keigo with rice on his face as he guzzled a rice ball. Muzuiro telling him about the latest game releases. Inoue wishing him luck for the English exam. Tatsuki punching his shoulder as she laughed at his joke. Chad walking beside him and Ishida as they argued over something trivial. The familiar sign of his father's clinic. The quiet street he loved to take on the way home from school, because it gave him a stretch of time on his own. The pastry shop which sold his favorite strawberry tarts. The music store he worked in with Keigo and Chad barely two summers ago. Rukia, Renji, and Ikkaku smiling at him.

Then Aizen, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and then Grimmjow's face flickered into view – Ichigo frowned as he tried to reach out to him in his dream.

"Grimmjow."

The dream-Grimmjow smiled at him.

"I'm here." He said.

It felt so real.

Someone was stroking his hair, squeezing his hand.

He could feel it like he was awake with his eyes shut.

Ichigo knew he was dreaming.

He also knew he couldn't wake up. It was as if someone had planted an endless video reel in his head. He didn't want to think about fighting Grimmjow, because it hurt.

Grimmjow was someone he loved and looked up to, and now there was another set of memories telling him he'd almost killed him. It was confusing and painful.

Grimmjow suddenly looked angry. His normally warm blue eyes were wild, his lips curled up in disgust as he rushed forward, swinging his sword.

Why? Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him, he knew that.

Ichigo reacted before he could stop himself. There was the long, horrifying image of Zangetsu slashing outward, slicing Grimmjow in the chest.

Blood gushed out as he fell, and Ichigo screamed.

"No!"

"It's alright." Grimmjow said as he fell.

Ichigo watched his tumble down into the blackness, falling into the endless dark pit, growing smaller and smaller until he was just a tiny white speck of light, a stark contrast to the gloom below.

"I love you, Ichigo."

x

"In you go." The Shinigami officer nudged him in with the hilt of his zanpakutou. "One hour till your sentence begins."

Taking a step into the cell, Grimmjow saw a familiar face and immediately felt a small spike of relief.

Sturdy brown pillars slid down from the ceiling to meet the floor, enclosing them in the bare room together.

Stark smiled wearily at Grimmjow as he shuffled toward him. They both had their wrists bound with kidou spells, and wards manifested the huge place, creating a stifling effect on their spiritual planes.

"This is . . ." Grimmjow waved his hands to indicate the room. "Much more spacious than I expected."

"Well, we're about to give our lives to them." Stark shrugged nonchalantly. "Might as well give us top treatment."

His words had an odd bitter tinge.

"Stark."

Gray eyes met blue ones for a split second before darting away.

Sighing, Grimmjow sat down directly opposite the Primera. He had some burning questions that needed answering, and Stark was the only one who could douse the fires.

"Are you worried about Lilinette?"

Stark eyed him warily. "What makes you think that?"

"If you die . . ."

She dies too.

Grimmjow didn't need to voice the unspoken meaning.

"I know that." Stark gave him an irritated stare. It would have worked if he didn't look so sleepy. "I'm not happy about it, but there isn't anything I can do."

Leaning back against the wall, Grimmjow nodded. "I know she's worried about you."

"She's alive." Stark said quietly. "I mean, I can feel her emotions fluctuating."

"But you can't do a thing about it."

Grimmjow smirked at the glare aimed his way. "Sorry. Had to run my mouth there."

They shared a comfortable silence.

"Stark?"

The Primera frowned. "You're worried about the boy, aren't you?"

"Nah."

Grimmjow shook his head and proceeded to explain to Stark about his rendezvous with Renji and Unohana.

"What made them give you that opportunity?" Stark wondered aloud, studying Grimmjow curiously. "These Shinigami are strange creatures."

They shared a chuckle.

"What made you decide to get caught with me, anyway?"

Gray eyes narrowed as Stark reached out to feel Grimmjow's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow smacked his hand away lightly.

"Just checking." Stark grinned. "This Sexta Espada's getting sentimental with age."

"Shut up, you." Grimmjow gave him a mock-snarl. "If my hands weren't bound, I'd shoot a Desgarron at you."

"Ha." Stark scoffed. "Like it would hurt me."

Grimmjow rewarded him with a flick to his forehead. "It would if you stayed still."

"Who would do that?"

They caught each other's eye before bursting out into peals of laughter, which brought the attention of the Shinigami guards keeping watch on their cell.

"Quiet down."

Grimmjow ignored them, while Stark offered them an apologetic smile.

"No really." The Sexta blew stray hair out of his eyes. "Answer my question."

Stark tilted his head to the angel on his shoulder. He smiled and turned away, stretching before lying down on the floor.

"Who knows?"

Annoyed, Grimmjow nudged him with his knee. "Enough with the rhetorical questions already."

There was a click at the pillars barricading their exit, and the two Espada looked up quickly. To their surprise, Renji stood there, looking harassed as he held the key. Behind him, a gate guard lay unconscious, a purpling bruise blooming on his head.

"What . . .?" Stark murmured as Renji rushed in, kneeling down before them to quickly reach for their bonds.

"No time for questions. We have less than fifteen minutes to get you out of here safely."

Grimmjow frowned, angling his wrists so Renji could snipe at the kidou bonds with his reiatsu-covered sword. "Get us out of here? But we're the bad guys."

"I _know_ that, shut up."

Stark exchanged a surprised look with Grimmjow. Evidently the redhead was doing something that would be frowned upon by the higher-ups. His actions further aroused their suspicion when he began to cancel the kidou wards around the room, thus preventing other Shinigami from being alerted if they moved out of the cell.

"Why are you helping us?" Grimmjow asked, studying Renji's harried face for anything that might give him away.

"Because Ichigo would do the same."

Well, that had been an unexpected response.

Concern laced Stark's tone. "Won't you get punished for this?"

"It's not important. Besides, I can't face Ichigo if I let you both die."

Stark got to his feet and helped Grimmjow up. Renji led the way to the door, sticking his head out first to check for any guards. When he was certain enough the coast was clear, the redhead beckoned for the two captives to follow him and darted out into the hallway. They ran down the corridor and out a side door from behind a painting stuck to a wall, which was a smart trick.

"Here." Renji guided them through a small tunnel – just wide enough for them to stand up in – and through another door, where they entered what seemed like someone's office.

"Abarai-kun!"

A busty strawberry blond made her way toward them. Grimmjow instantly recognized her as the Shinigami woman who had held Ichigo while he was being caught. He glared when he noticed the lieutenant badge around her upper arm. She smiled back, a mischievous lilt to her expression as she ran her fingers up his chest to his shoulders.

"Oh, this is one sexy man." She giggled and dropped a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek. "Where'd you find him, Renji?"

"Matsumoto!" A sharp growl with a barely-mature tone made the lieutenant pout.

"What is it, Taichou?"

The short, white haired Captain appeared from behind her voluptuous body, frowning up a storm as he gazed at her disapprovingly.

"These captives are Espada!"

"Like I didn't know that! Lighten up, Taichou!" She rewarded him with a one armed hug, successfully winding him with her ample chest. "Oh, this brunette is cute!"

Stark blinked as he was the next victim. Renji just sighed.

"Now let's go." Hitsugaya walked over to the door. "I'll distract the guards on East side, and you lead them out to the Senkaimon. I'll meet you there."

Renji nodded at Rangiku, who smiled and took Grimmjow by the arm. "What're we waiting for?"

x

Ichigo could feel himself falling, being sucked down into the black vortex as he struggled to reach for Grimmjow, who always seemed to be just that bit farther than his hand could stretch. In between the falling he could feel someone's presence beside him, but it wasn't very familiar.

"Grimmjow." He heard himself croak.

"You'll be alright." A woman's voice told him.

A flicker of his father's face came into view. Isshin smiled at him, from a different part of his memory. Next was Grimmjow's face, smirking down at him as he ran his hands through his orange hair. Confused, Ichigo growled in frustration.

Isshin was his father, and so was Grimmjow. Grimmjow said he loved him. But wasn't he the enemy?

More fragments of his memories came back now, gushing through his mind like rainwater running in a clogged gutter.

The strange thing was, he loved Grimmjow too.

x

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Hitsugaya hollered.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto tried to rush back to aid him, but a whirling icy mist from her captain's bankai told her he had it covered.

Renji pushed the Espada ahead of him as they rushed onward, heading straight for the gate that was the only known exit in the whole of Soul Society.

"Open it!" Renji yelled, his strident tone catching the doorkeeper's attention. "Please!"

Lifting the bottom of the incredibly heavy boulder with his hands, the hulking silhouette at the exit groaned with the effort.

"Hurry!" Shoving Grimmjow forward so he was pushed into Stark, the redhead used a blast of energy from his spiritual pressure to temporarily distract the other soul reapers, who were making it their duty to keep them from escaping. "Run right through!"

A slashing of swords could be heard, and Matsumoto knocked out one of the guards before he could get to Renji.

The heavy boulder was lifted off the ground just wide enough for Grimmjow and Stark to slide under. There were more Shinigami running out toward them now from all sides. Renji and Matsumoto's efforts weren't enough to hold all of them back. The exit area was teeming with Shinigami as they hollered commands and chanted kidou spells, all in the endeavor to prevent the captives' escape.

Blazing white kidou spells in the form of long sharp edged poles flew past Grimmjow's ear, pelting the ground with their sheer force of power.

"We're close!" Stark panted as he ran full force.

"No!"

Grimmjow dived for the Primera, grabbing him and shoving him to the ground just in time to avoid a large spear of kidou-warded spells. Both Espada hit the ground and rolled together, sliding extremely close to the bottom of the boulder. More spells and arrows were headed their way, and Grimmjow could only watch in that split second moment where he knew he was about to meet his fate.

Well, until a foot nudged him and Stark none too gently under the boulder, where they rolled from the impact. The extremely large doorkeeper gave them a wink before dropping the rock with a resounding thud that shook the air for miles around.

Silence greeted them, enveloping the two in a relieved embrace after their ordeal.

"We're okay." Stark breathed, too exhausted to even talk.

Grimmjow nodded in reply and stood up, drawing out as much energy as he could to open a Gargantuan. "We're leaving. Before they come after us."

As they stepped into the black hole that ripped a space in the blue sky before them, Grimmjow risked taking one last look back.

Ichigo would be okay.

He could live with that.

x

**I'm in desperate need of a hug or two.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Apologies**

* * *

Amber eyes blinked open slowly as the owner tried to figure out where he was. There was a stream of light filtering in from somewhere, and judging by its dimness, it wasn't artificial. The teen used his instincts to guess his surroundings – he was lying comfortably on a soft futon, and the blanket was warm; very warm, which meant he had been unconscious beneath it for more than an hour.

What the heck had happened to him?

Ichigo twitched his fingers, flexing them as he checked for any signs of injury. There were none. He wiggled his toes for signs of life. All good. He wondered if he'd gotten knocked out in a fight. As he sat up, groaning a little because his muscles ached, Ichigo felt a weird tingle rush through his spine, and suddenly he remembered.

Everything that had transpired up till he had cuddled in Grimmjow's arms for a nap after eating filled his mind, and sent his panic levels up to full blast.

"Grimmjow!" He ran to the door, stumbling over the blanket that trailed around his feet, threatening to trip him.

As he crashed the door open, he was met with Inoue and Ishida, who looked just as surprised as he was to see them. Inoue dived to embrace him in a big hug, while Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You're awake, Ichigo." Chad said from behind them. He reached out to squeeze Ichigo's shoulder. "You feeling alright?"

The orange haired teen nodded, awkwardly patting Inoue on the head as he tried to lean against a wall for support. Ishida reached for Inoue's arm, intent on pulling her away before Ichigo staggered to the floor.

"Good." Chad smiled. "I'll go and get Abarai-san."

"What happened to Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked weakly.

Inoue shook her head, while Ishida shrugged. Ichigo felt his heart drop somewhere around his knees.

"Did they . . . execute him?"

"What?" Ishida frowned. "No, of course not. Abarai-kun helped him escape."

Wow.

Ichigo felt his heart leap back up into his chest. Grimmjow was alive! More questions were burning the tip of his tongue, but he tried to keep them in check. Was Grimmjow safe? Had old Yamamoto lifted his death penalty? Where had Grimmjow escaped to? Did Aizen know of this? He chewed on his lower lip, trying not to blurt out his worries. It wouldn't do to pressure his friends when they clearly didn't know any more information.

To his relief, Renji and Rukia came into view, followed by Chad, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Renji!" He said, feeling a sense of urgency to know everything that happened.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, her dark eyes reflecting her relief. "You're alright!"

"Yo." Renji clapped a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Take a deep breath, calm down. Everything's okay."

Was it really?

"Grimmjow's safe." Renji said quietly, while the others studied Ichigo's face.

Running a hand through his spiky orange hair, Ichigo breathed a soft sigh of relief before feeling the brunt of his body aches. He staggered forward, and almost collapsed. Renji and Ishida's arms caught him just in time before he hit the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue darted forward, immediately sending her healing power out to envelope him in its warm embrace.

"He's alright." Renji calmed her. "Just needs a lot of rest. His body's reacting to the energy he's used up since the medication."

Tuning them out, Ichigo allowed himself to sag in his friends' strong grasps. Now he could finally relax.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he wondered what Grimmjow was doing.

x

**Several months later . . .**

There was a heavy beeping coming from his Shinigami badge. Ichigo dropped the book he'd been reading and tugged on his jeans. It wouldn't do to have Kon running around doing lecherous things in his body while he only wore duck-patterned boxers. Setting one sneakered foot on the windowsill, Ichigo stopped himself before leaping out. Right, he still had to yank his soul out of his body!

"You're getting sloppier lately." Kon remarked as the teen heaved a sigh and trudged back to his bed. "Maybe you should stay back here and let the other Shinigami do their thing."

"Kon, that's the whole reason why I became a Shinigami substitute." Ichigo's voice was muffled as he popped soul candy into his mouth and bit down on the round capsule. "To relieve them of their duties. Besides, I actually like this sort-of job. Call it whatever, but it's a great way to vent my frustrations out on Hollows trying to invade this place."

The little mod-soul just sighed. "Come back in one piece."

"Why, you gonna miss me anytime soon?"

"Not if I get to watch porn on your TV."

"Don't you dare turn the volume up, freak."

"I won't, I won't. So get going already." Kon waved a lion paw at the teen, who winked at him before soaring out the window.

With a grin, the mod-soul slipped out of his plushie body and into the teen's, chuckling as he flexed the fingers on Ichigo's hand.

"It's fun time!"

Said hand reached under the teen's bed for some DVDs.

Ichigo leapt over the antennae of a news channel building, gaining momentum as he travelled on a higher altitude. He sent out tendrils of his reiatsu to feel for the Hollow's presence, but surprisingly it had disappeared. The teen stopped in mid-air, turning around to survey the darkened town below him – his beloved home – and scratched the back of his head worriedly. What if it was some sort of Hollow who had learned how to shield its presence from others? He was never really good at finding the annoying little things.

He wondered if Renji or Rukia had gotten to it before he had. But then he would surely have felt their reiatsu as they cleansed the Hollow. His well-honed instincts told him this was strange.

Still, it didn't mean the problem would go away if he couldn't sense it. Putting in all of his effort, the teen searched the surrounding area for any traces of the Hollow. It had seemed normal, but now it had vanished into thin air, like there had been a door somewhere for it to step through. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Come on." He muttered, half to himself, and half to the enemy. "Show yourself, dammit. Coward."

"Okay, but you asked for it."

A sword slashed into his vision, coming close to lopping his nose off. Ichigo stepped back and somersaulted away to a safe distance. Honey brown eyes stared into cerulean orbs with a mixture of confusion, surprise and disbelief.

"G – Grimmjow?"

So this was why Renji and Rukia were nowhere to be seen.

"Look at you, you're all grown up now." The Espada greeted him with that familiar one-sided smile. "Still need a bit more flesh to hide those bones, though."

"Oh god." Ichigo dropped his sword hand, his eyes taking in everything – Grimmjow's knowing smile, the affectionate look he had in his eyes, and the relaxed pose he was wearing. "It's really you."

Grimmjow held up both hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight or anything. Just wanted to . . . you know. Well, no, you don't. But I couldn't get Szayel and the rest off my back if I didn't come see you and do this, so . . ."

Ichigo blinked. "Do what?"

Every inch of the teen was roaring at him to race forward and tackle the Espada. He fought to control his emotions.

"Apologize." Grimmjow said with a small laugh. "For what I did to you. Turned you into a child and all that. Took you home with me against your will. Ring any bells?"

At Ichigo's blank stare, the Espada took a step backward, looking confused. "Did they erase your memories or something, kid?"

"I'm no kid." Ichigo smirked. "Of course they didn't, Daddy."

It was Grimmjow's turn to stare. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence as Ichigo struggled to keep himself in check, and Grimmjow warred with his inner demons, trying to figure out a proper apology.

"Anyway." The Espada cleared his throat. "I just want you to know that I . . . never regretted taking care of you. Before you chew me out, I want you to know that I'm sorry if I robbed part of your childhood, and I don't blame you if you're mad at me. Having you around was . . ."

Grimmjow found his arms full of an orange haired teen, the boy's arms wrapped around his torso so tightly he felt winded. ". . . one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Daddy." Ichigo said into Grimmjow's jacket, somewhere around his neck. "Did you know you're so cheesy sometimes?"

"Did you know it freaks me out when you call me that now you're back to normal?"

Ichigo pulled away to watch Grimmjow burst out laughing. He threw the Espada a petulant pout.

"I was only joking." Grimmjow pulled him back for another tight hug. "Just joking, Ichigo."

The teen buried his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, breathing in the Sexta's familiar minty scent and the smell of Las Noches. Ichigo felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Memories – sweet and sour alike – burned fiercely in his mind, and brought tears to his eyes.

"Whoa, are you crying?" Grimmjow leaned back to wipe at the sides of Ichigo's eyes. "I didn't know you missed me that much."

"Grimmjow, I love you."

"Huh?"

Ichigo laughed at the stunned look on the Sexta's face. "I'm not joking, Grimmjow."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back into the hug with an amused smile. "Is this your answer to the times I said it to you?"

Ichigo nodded, intent on squeezing the air out of his favourite Espada. "You'd make a great dad, Grimmjow. Ever thought of that?"

"Can't say I have." Grimmjow chuckled, the deep vibrations sending comfort rolling through the teen. "I already have an overgrown son right here."

"So don't apologize, silly." Ichigo grinned, cupping Grimmjow's face in his hands. "We both never regretted it, and I'll never accept that apology anyway. You didn't do anything wrong."

Revelling in the moment, Grimmjow broke out into the most beautiful smile. "This is why I love you, Ichigo."

x

**So much cheese. Alternate ending with Bad!Ichigo coming soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tandem**

* * *

**This is the alternate ending to Daddy, where Ichigo grows up with the Espada in Las Noches.**

x

When he was close to his sixteenth birthday, Ichigo woke up with his hair bleached white, eyes inverted and skin the color of ivory. He'd thought he'd contracted a disease overnight; that he'd finally gotten sick with something so incurable it would spread and pan out to the other Espada.

But it didn't.

He didn't die, nor did he grow any weaker. In fact, he was stronger than ever, as if there was another force combining with his own whenever he fought or sparred with other Arrancar. Of course, he was nowhere near the Espada level as of yet, but Ichigo knew he would someday reach up to their ranks and maybe even surpass them. For now, his goal was to be able to defeat his own adopted father.

Grimmjow was strong, and would always oblige his son for a fighting match, nine out of ten which he would emerge the victor. The Sexta always made sure to fight fairly, and despite telling Ichigo he was going all out, in actual fact he was holding himself back. He never brought out his raw power; it would definitely kill his son – something he vowed would never happen. Ichigo was so very precious to him.

One day, in the middle of fighting Aaraniero, Ichigo dropped to the sand in a dead faint. Aaraniero had to cart him back on his shoulders to the main building, where lesser Arrancar hurried over to treat him and diagnose what just happened. Grimmjow, who had been on a mission at the time, came home to worried faces and no Ichigo to be seen.

For weeks, Ichigo would just lie on his bed, his skin shifting between white and his normal human color. An Arrancar mask would appear every now and then, lasting for eleven minutes at the most. Sometimes he would kick and scream, delirious with nightmares that seemed to plague his very existence, and other times lie there like a dead log, captured in sleep so deep it became almost coma-like. Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Stark would take turns watching the teen, who was grateful for their comforting presence. Sometimes, when he shifted back into human skin, he would awaken and launch aggressive attacks on any Arrancar nearby.

Aizen then ordered him to be restrained to his bedroom, allowing only Grimmjow and Szayel to make visits to see the teen.

Needless to say, Grimmjow was worried sick. He would refuse any mission given to him by Ulquiorra under Aizen's orders, giving the excuse of wanting to stay by his son. Aizen allowed this, much to the surprise of the Espada, but neither objected to Grimmjow's decisions. Ichigo was his responsibility and he would carry out his duty with his utmost diligence.

In turn, Ichigo was steadily digressing. This worried him immensely. He would spend all his sleeping hours holed up in a corner of his bed, unwilling to go to sleep lest the horrible nightmares he experienced would catch up with him and become his reality. He seemed to grow weaker day by day, something that made Grimmjow vastly aggravated.

When he was nearing seventeen, Ichigo seemed to be growing stronger. The restraints that bound him to his bed could easily be ripped off with just a yank of his arm, or a kick of his leg. His nightmares gradually disappeared, and his strength was returning tenfold. His moods fluctuated between the range of happy to frustrated to depressed. Sometimes he would push Grimmjow away a little harder than usual, sending the Sexta Espada flying into the brick and marble wall that made up most of his bedroom. Mostly, he would cling to Grimmjow and beg his father not to leave his side because he was hearing soft voices that would come and go. Ichigo couldn't hear what they were saying in his head, but he knew they were there all the time, watching through his own eyes and listening through his own ears. It was like they could experience whatever he was experiencing.

It was terrifying for Ichigo, who was the only one in the whole of Las Noches going through this rare occurrence. Studies were carried out on him, and he was watched closely like a test specimen, something he detested. Ichigo made sure to stick as close as possible to Grimmjow whenever he got the opportunity. Of course, when Grimmjow could return on missions, Ichigo was made to stay behind with his father's Fraccion. Shawlong and Yylfordt would do their best to entertain the teen, but when it became clear he was bored of their antics, they would have to attempt to restrain his undying passion for following his father out into the Human world – a place he was forbidden to travel to.

Barragan would often offer to bring Ichigo on trips with him into Hell and back, but Grimmjow would never allow it.

"The air there isn't good for him and you know it." The Sexta would place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, steering his son away. "Thanks for the offer, but he'll have to stay here. It's the safest place for him at the moment."

Ichigo would run around Las Noches playing with D-Roy, the shortest, most youthful member of Grimmjow's Fraccion. Sometimes they would draw large pictures in the sand with the hilt of Nnoitra's Santa Teresa – only if they were successful in stealing it from him. Even then, he would find them and box their ears for that. Still, it was one of the few forms of fun Ichigo could find in his home. He was forbidden from leaving Las Noches and traversing Hueco Mundo; Aizen warned him of the extreme dangers lurking there that were potential threats to him in his current volatile state.

Of course, the teen would pout and throw tantrums in an effort to make Aizen give in, but the Shinigami traitor would then ask Yammy to distract Ichigo – either take him out for a walk or play in the sand with him.

More tests were carried out as Ichigo grew older, and the reports seemed to be making an actual headway compared to the progress in the teen's earlier stages.

Later on, Szayel and Aizen helped calm both Grimmjow and Ichigo's nerves by explaining the Horse was now the King.

Ichigo had never felt more elated, and Grimmjow never more concerned for his adopted son. Still, they took things in stride, and Ichigo grew used to having his skin fluctuate between the color of ivory and a healthy tan.

x

It wasn't until Ichigo turned the ripe age of seventeen did he suffer from the dual personalities fighting for free reign inside his body.

The whispers started out with soft, low humming that Ichigo grew accustomed to. They weren't annoying; just weird. At first they were confused, curious, then full of disbelief and fear. He'd tried to calm it down and reason with it, but it grew angrier and would then shut itself away. He could still feel it there, somehow. At night, it would talk to him again, asking him about things like how the King had fallen off his Horse, and why the Horse was now in charge. Most of all, it sent him confused, blurry images of people – humans – he barely knew from Adam.

It was like a routine.

Ichigo heard it on a daily basis so often that it became weird when the voice in his head stopped.

Sometimes he attempted to draw it out, tried to make a full conversation with the other self residing in him, but that part of Ichigo would clam up and send him angry, confused vibes. Ichigo didn't understand any of it. Still, he took everything in stride, fully accepting that this was part of his soul and he could live with it.

After he'd gotten the other Ichigo in his head, Ichigo figured he didn't need to bother about it. Maybe it was a phase, maybe it would go away. Or maybe it would stay and keep him company. He didn't mind either way. He could accept it as a part of him. The other Ichigo would talk to him when he went places other than Grimmjow's quarters.

Like how it was doing now.

_Where are we going?_

"To see Barragan." Ichigo answered truthfully, skipping lightly over the rows of neat pebbles in the sand.

_What for?_

Ichigo sucked in a breath of air before doing a triple somersault over the warm sand. "Cause I feel like it. Haven't seen him in a while since he went for that mission in Hell."

_You don't mess with Hell._

"Well, Barragan can."

The other Ichigo kept silent. Ichigo flipped himself through a high pillared arch, heading straight for the Segundo Espada's quarters. He'd heard from Ulquiorra that the old Espada was back, and he couldn't wait to visit him.

"Barragan!" The teen leaped through the open door that led into the wide, circular room that belonged to the old Espada. "Welcome home!"

"It's you." Barragan threw him a tired but happy smile. "I brought you something."

"From Hell?" Ichigo whistled. "A souvenir!"

"Made from stuff I killed." Barragan reached into the folds of his robes. "I think you'll like it."

Dropping to the marble floor, Ichigo sat at his feet, chin on Barragan's knee as he waited eagerly for his gift.

_This guy could kill you._

A frown marred his handsome features, and Ichigo swallowed before sending a brighter beam of happiness at Barragan. His inner voice was irritating now.

As if Barragan would hurt him. He was considered family here. They all were.

_He could kill you with just one flick of his wrist; seep the life force out of you. If he touches you . . ._

"This here's for you." Barragan held out a small object wrapped in black cloth. "Hope it fits."

Happily curious, Ichigo lifted the swathes of cloth to reveal a bone bracelet. There were small triangular skulls that made up most of the beads, and shorter, rounder ones that were as thick as his pinky finger. It was all white and ivory, pieced together nicely on a double twined brown elastic. Ichigo stretched it out gingerly to wear it on his left wrist.

"It's beautiful." Ichigo broke out into a smile, to which Barragan responded with his own. "I love it."

"That's good." Barragan nodded slowly, settling back into his dark purple cushions on his armchair. "I threaded it myself."

Filled with joy and gratitude, Ichigo stood on his knees, edging closer until his lips met the Segundo Espada's cheek.

"Thank you Barragan."

The old Espada looked pleased.

x

Yammy was just waking up when Ichigo stumbled down the wide tunnel into his quarters.

"Hi, Yams!" Ichigo beamed at him.

"Come here." Yammy held out a hand, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he smiled back. "Look at you, all covered in sand."

"I was playing with Lilinette just now." Ichigo hugged Yammy's large hand to his chest happily. "Did you know Barragan is home?"

Raising an eyebrow, Yammy lifted Ichigo's smaller form gently so the teen could sit on his stomach and talk. "I felt him come back."

"Look what he got me!" Holding out his wrist, Ichigo let Yammy examine the bracelet around his wrist. "It's a souvenir from Hell."

Yammy beamed at him in reply, bringing Ichigo's small hand to his lips for a kiss. "That's great. Did you show Grimmjow?"

"Not yet, but I will." Ichigo leaned down to give Yammy a hug – as far as his arms could stretch around Yammy's large frame. "Actually, I think I'll go show him now. Want to come with me?"

Shaking his head, the Tenth Arrancar heaved a yawn, making Ichigo giggle as he was lifted up and put down beside Yammy's bed gently. "I'm sleepy now. Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay!" Ichigo stood on tiptoe to kiss Yammy's cheek. "Sleep tight!"

He barrelled out of the door – the one Yammy never used, choosing to lumber through the walls directly instead – and slid it shut quietly behind him. Racing down the long corridor near Yammy's quarters was the best. There was hardly anyone around and as a result, the marble floors were extra smooth. If he ran fast enough, Ichigo would stop suddenly and slide all the way down to the vast hallway connected to all the strips of path leading in from the main building. He shut his eyes as he let himself be whisked down.

Something collided with his forehead, effectively stopping his joyride. Black boots came into sight as Ichigo blinked, steadying himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nnoitra held out a hand to help him up. "Running and sliding like Hell's hounds are after you."

"I was going fast!" Ichigo laughed, accepting his hand and pulling Nnoitra down with him. "That was fun. Wanna try it with me?"

"I sure as heck don't." Nnoitra smirked, leaning over the boy to dust some sand from his hair. "Where'd you come from, anyway?"

"Yammy's bedroom!" Ichigo announced happily, twining both hands around Nnoitra's neck. "Carry me, Nnoitra."

The Quinto obliged, lifting Ichigo up with ease. "Where to, little man?"

Dangling his legs around Nnoitra's waist, the teen shrugged. "Anywhere! No, wait. Take me to Daddy!"

"Daddy it is." Nnoitra started off, shifting Ichigo's weight so he could walk better. "So, are you gonna tell me what you did today?"

Ichigo beamed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

x

"Do you believe me now?" Ichigo asked, walking across a short wall, putting one foot before the other carefully so he didn't tumble off. "There's nothing dangerous here. Absolutely nothing for you to worry about."

 _You don't understand,_ cried the beast residing in his mind. _You're so different._

"No, that's not true and you know it. We're both the same inside." Ichigo replied honestly, coming to a stop at the abrupt end of the crumbled wall.

He knew it was crumbled because Stark had been fighting with Nnoitra again. Well, it was a rare occurrence that Stark willingly fought, but Nnoitra had been teasing Lilinette. The Primera had snapped. Ichigo snickered at the memory of tumbling chaos and flying brick.

 _You really love it here._ The beast observed.

"I do." Slipping down from the wall onto the warm sand, Ichigo scooped up a bone covered scorpion and lightly tapped the dust off its hard skeleton. "This is home for me. It can be yours too."

 _No it can't._ The other Ichigo said sadly. _I don't belong here._

"Nonsense." Ichigo shook his head, gently setting the scorpion back down onto the sand. It scuttled over his boot and burrowed into the sand. "You have every right to be here just as much as I do. Dad loves me. You're me, so he'll love you too."

_I know. He really does love us._

Ichigo laughed aloud and broke out into a run for the dome shaped building, where he could feel tendrils of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure.

"Daddy's home!"

He sent waves of happiness toward the beast residing within him, hoping to receive the beast's own in return. None came, save for a dour reply.

_He's not really my father._

Stopping in his tracks, Ichigo frowned. "So there's another, right? That human man you call Isshin."

_I have another family._

"Good." Ichigo nodded approvingly. "That means you accept everyone here as your family, too."

_Yes, but . . ._

"Hush now." Ichigo continued to walk at a slower pace. "You're loved. Isn't that enough?"

The beast was silent.

x

"We're goin' on a mission." Nnoitra slung Santa Teresa over one shoulder, his eyes glinting with anticipation. "We're about to kick some Shinigami ass today."

They were grouped around inside the meeting room, where a decision had been adjourned. Ichigo danced around Stark, using the Primera Espada's hands as leverage while he did a few dips and twirls.

Seated on the couch, Grimmjow looked at his son. "We'll be fighting for you."

The teen slipped, almost losing his balance. Stark obliged him by catching his wrist, pulling him upright.

"For me?" Ichigo asked, surprise flooding his features. "Why me?"

"The Shinigami wanna battle to get you back." Nnoitra snickered, tapping the hilt of his scythe on his shoulder, loving every clink and jingle the chains on his weapon made. "So I say, 'bout time don'cha think? They think you're so special, so precious, they can't wait to _save_ you."

_Yes, Horse. They're coming to save me now._

Ichigo licked the top row of his teeth, contemplating. "But I don't need saving."

"Don't matter. You're comin' along to play." Nnoitra grinned, slinking over to an empty sofa and throwing himself down on it. "And we're gonna play with the Shinigami all day, for as long as it takes, just to show 'em who's boss and who you belong to."

_I don't belong to anyone!_

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, feeling like something had just hit him hard in the gut. "Fuck you, Nnoitra. I don't belong to nobody."

Grimmjow threw a pillow at his son. "Damn right. You're your own man."

"That's what I was sayin'." Nnoitra gave them an eye roll. "Nobody listens to me properly."

Lilinette piped up from the corner where she was braiding Wonderweiss' pale blond hair. "That's 'cause no one wants to, stick man."

"Shut up, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" In a flying rage, Lilinette dived for Nnoitra's legs, all teeth and flailing fists. "Don't look down on me!"

Nnoitra caught her easily by the ankles, holding her in a relaxed grip upside down, laughing at her cry for help as she struggled to keep her skirt covering her lower regions. The smirk melted off his face when a sword was held to his throat.

"What did I say about touching Lilinette, Nnoitra?" Stark asked tiredly. "Give her to me."

"She attacked me first." Nnoitra handed her over with a leer.

"Are we all going?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow pulled his son into a one armed hug. "Yeah. You stay by me, you hear?"

Ichigo felt nothing but love pull at his chest. "Okay Dad."

_Are you going to kill anyone?_

The beast was rearing his head. Ichigo chewed on his lower lip as he felt the other Ichigo's fearful anticipation. Images of human and Shinigami friends alike floated into his mind. Ichigo exhaled a long, slow breath.

"Let's compromise. I'll try not to."

_And for me?_

"You stop worrying so much."

x

Ichigo bit his bottom lip hard, tongue tasting blood even before his teeth loosened from the tender skin to let the metallic taste fill his mouth. One hand gripped the hilt of his sword; the other clutched the folds of his white robes as he stood motionless, his chest barely heaving with the slow, small breaths of air he inhaled and exhaled.

The Shinigami had attacked him, so he had fought to protect his own life. He hadn't wished to do it, but now that he had, a dozen regrets were forming in his mind, accompanied by a loud cacophony of _no, innocent lives, no, you would have died if he didn't, no, you should have died, why did you do it, now you're a killer, now you're a murderer, you're going to Hell._

He knew the war still wasn't over yet, despite the Shinigami retreating.

His head hurt. His chest was heaving, even if he hadn't done any strenuous movements.

Someone stepped up next to him. Strong arms picked him up and tossed him gently over one shoulder, but Ichigo wasn't struggling. He was barely moving, the loud mantra echoing around his mind, zinging off the walls of his head, colliding against one another as if they were atoms of a liquid being heated to its boiling point. The dissonance only receded when he was put down somewhere and a hand started rubbing his back in a slow, patient, we-have-all-the-time-in-the-world manner.

"Look at those birds."

Grimmjow smiled at him. Ichigo stared back, his own smile sculpting his lips as he watched blue eyes watch him.

"I said the birds, idiot, not me."

His father's voice was calm, reassuring, holding the gratifying promise of safety.

Ichigo could hear his mangled mental discord dying down completely into a comforting hum. The teen took one look at the cheeping feathered duo on a nearby telephone wire, oblivious to the souls sitting on the edge of the roof of a dilapidated building, its walls full of moss and dirt and scum no one could tell what color it had previously been painted anymore.

"Fucking birds."

"But they're free."

Ichigo turned to his father, who shot him the grin he loved so much.

Pity he didn't look more like him, though.

"Ready to go home?" Grimmjow asked, his voice muffled in Ichigo's soft spiky hair. "I'll ask Szayel to make you your favourite dish for dinner. We're gonna blow up shit in someone's room and have so much fun tonight we're gonna be bleeding it out of our ears tomorrow morning."

"Whose room are we blowing up?" Ichigo crinkled the skin on his nose as he made a face at his father.

Grimmjow kissed him on the nose. "Nnoitra's. You get to pick out which of his clothes you feel like burning."

"Fucking shitheads, I can fucking hear you." Nnoitra called from the other end of the building, from where he was walking in long strides, his lanky legs in their long black boots going clack, stomp on the rough cement. "I swear you assholes live to fuck with my head."

Grimmjow pumped a fist. "Yeah!"

"Shut up." Ulquiorra appeared before them in a breathless whoosh of Sonido. "We're done with our mission. It's time to return home with the report."

Ichigo swung both his legs over his father's lap, using Grimmjow's shoulder as a balance. "Carry me home, Daddy."

Grimmjow chuckled and stood up, supporting Ichigo's weight in his strong arms. "Christ, you're heavier than Nnoitra. No more human food for you, you little monster."

Sighing, Ulquiorra duly opened a Gargantuan, his firm, disciplined spiritual particles already paving a pathway out into the depths of the darkness within. Nnoitra stepped in first, followed by Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"I'm a killer, Daddy." Ichigo said in a stage whisper, nuzzling his face into the crook of Grimmjow's neck. "I'm a murderer. It keeps telling me that. At first I didn't want to, but now I want to kill it. Shut it up forever."

Grimmjow shifted his weight in his arms, and for a split second Ichigo wondered if he really was getting more than a little heavy, but lips met his forehead and Ichigo shut his eyes with a soft sigh.

"You're a killer." Grimmjow drew back to show him a crooked grin. "You're a murderer. You were then, and you still are now. He's the same too. How is it any different, whichever side you choose to be on? Once you hold a weapon against someone, you gotta be prepared to take their life away with those hands. So long you know what your heart's fighting for, everything's golden."

Ichigo shook his head. "It wants to take over me, Dad. Let me kill for you, Horse. That's what it loves saying the most. Especially when I sleep. But I'm not the Horse anymore. I'm the King."

"Yeah, well. It's you." Grimmjow smirked. "He's a part of you, and vice versa. Just like how you've been changing since you've been growing, he's been doing the exact same thing, too."

Keeping one arm around Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo reached for his hair with his other. The edges were still spiky, but they were longer now. His hair was all white, not orange like he used to have as a kid. The same went for his eyes. Now they were inverted, black sclera and bright gold irises mirroring his human version.

"It gets louder when I kill things in the Human Realm." Ichigo snickered, shaking his head. "But in here it comes out all weak-like, muffled like there's a thick cloth covering his mouth so he can't shout."

Grimmjow set his son down, straightening up as he pulled away from Ichigo. "He's never really embraced you, has he?"

"But I can do so many more things that he can't." Ichigo pouted, following Grimmjow and trying to keep up with his father's walking pace. "And you love me more."

"Nope. I love both of you the same." Grimmjow reached around to sling an arm around Ichigo's neck, bringing him closer into a one armed wrestle. "You're both equal to me, because it's exactly like Szayel said – you're both Ichigo. You're him, he's you; and I fully accept that. No one's gonna love you any more than I will."

Ichigo ducked out from under his grasp and dashed into a run before him, bumping into Ulquiorra. "You're so full of shit, Daddy."

"Stop running so carelessly. You want to fall off the spirit strand?" Ulquiorra nudged Ichigo back with the hilt of his sword.

Ichigo flipped him two choice fingers before turning on his heel and racing ahead at full speed.

"Last one home sucks my sword!"

x

"Try to remember that you're mine." Grimmjow hissed, dropping to one knee so he could pick Ichigo up from the pool of blood he lay in. "Why'd you let yourself get cut up like this?"

"S'not my blood." Ichigo slurred, a slow smile spreading across his face. "It's his."

A nameless Shinigami lay dead on the grass a few feet away. His eyes were still open. Grimmjow shook his head.

"It doesn't explain why you're lying on the ground."

Ichigo laughed. "Cause the other Ichigo won't fucking shut up, Dad. He's saying you killed him, you killed another of them you murderer now you're really gonna get it, now you're fucking gonna die, as soon as I get outta here I'm gonna fucking kill you and wipe out your entire existence so you can't do anymore of this shit."

"Stop thinking those things." Grimmjow pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. "If you think about other stuff your brain won't go there."

"I'm not thinking them, Daddy." Ichigo dusted some grass off his robes. "He's saying them to me."

"You know what I think?" Grimmjow said, pulling his boy to his feet. "We're gonna have a talk with Szayel."

"Huh?"

"If he wants out, then let him out. He's not gonna make you feel any better, and he's not gonna be feeling any better stuck inside your soul. So why not set him free?" Grimmjow frowned. "I really want you both to be happy."

The other Ichigo was hurting. It was a raw, foreign feeling.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm already happy here with you, Daddy."

"But he's not."

They both knew it.

"No, he's not."

x

Ichigo stared at himself, the familiar orange hair clashing with the black robes he wore. He looked exactly like him, though a little nervous. Ichigo threw him a grin.

"Alright." Aizen set down his cup of tea. "Now that we've come to an agreement, we're allowing Ichigo here to go home to Karakura."

"And you promise never to harm anyone in my home town, ever." Ichigo spoke up, his voice laced with the tremors he was so bent on hiding.

Ichigo knew he was scared, though. There was fear radiating off him in waves. It felt like a slap of surprise. Why should he be allowed to feel this afraid?

There was nothing to fear in here.

This was home.

Ichigo tried to make the other Ichigo feel the same way, but his mind was full of barricades and barriers, shielding his thoughts from being read. Ichigo frowned, a little disappointed in Ichigo.

"We didn't have an agreement on that." Aizen narrowed his eyes, watching the orange haired Ichigo like he was something squashable. "We promised to grant you permission to return to your birthplace unscathed."

A lesser Hollow walked in quietly, wheeling a noiseless trolley laden with plates of food. Ichigo's stomach growled. He beamed up at Grimmjow.

"I see your favourite dish."

"Steamed egg and meat!" Ichigo cheered as the nameless Hollow set the plates down before him. "And abalone sauce vegetables!"

The other Ichigo watched him, equally hungrily. Ichigo shot him a vision of them sharing the food together. Orange haired Ichigo flushed, and Ichigo could tell he was starving, but didn't want to succumb to his hunger. Smirking, Ichigo sent him another vision, one where the orange haired Ichigo was lying down on the ground, looking weak and half-starved.

"It's too much to finish all by myself." Ichigo said loudly, smiling at the other Ichigo. "Would you like to share it with me?"

Ichigo watched himself give himself a small nod. "Yes."

Then "Please." As an afterthought.

Grimmjow watched them watch each other with a small smile.

x

"Tomorrow you're going home." Ichigo smiled, turning to face the other Ichigo in the bed they shared.

Their bodies felt warm, skin touching lightly as they lay, curled up beside each other. It felt cosy and nice. Ichigo wondered if he could live with this.

"I am." The other Ichigo smiled back. Ichigo couldn't tell if he was happy or not. "I still can't believe it."

With a sigh, the other Ichigo cupped his face with one hand. "I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"Don't be." Ichigo answered sincerely. "You can't stay here if your heart's in another place."

The other Ichigo watched him carefully.

Reaching out with one hand, Ichigo placed his palm flat out against the orange haired Ichigo's. Their finger lengths were the same. Every line he traced on the other Ichigo's palm mirrored his own. It was beautiful; there were no other words for it.

"You are beautiful." Ichigo said, and he knew the other Ichigo could taste the honesty in his words.

Orange hair filled his vision, and the human Ichigo dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"You are, too."

Ichigo beamed at him, slender white fingers tracing the outline of the other Ichigo's face. His long eyelashes fluttered, creating small shadows as he blinked sleepily at Ichigo. They felt at peace, in harmony, in tandem. Two hearts beating in synchronised pumps as they breathed steadily, inhaling and exhaling at the same time.

"Can I kiss you?" Ichigo whispered, marvelling at how the other Ichigo's hair glowed in the soft moonlight streaming in through the window slits.

"On the lips?" The other Ichigo asked in a low voice.

"Yes."

"I've never kissed anyone on the lips before."

Ichigo chuckled. "Me neither."

Smiling, the other Ichigo pulled him closer, hands wrapping around his waist and neck. He guided their mouths together, lips brushing gently before leaned in to claim Ichigo's mouth, sucking at his lower lip lightly. Ichigo kissed back, shutting his eyes as he felt every fibre in his body concentrate on the feeling the other Ichigo. His grip was firm yet gentle, toned biceps strong and supple as his hands roamed the expanse of Ichigo's back.

They broke the kiss to breathe, a smile on each of their faces.

"You're good." Ichigo breathed. "Sure you haven't kissed before?"

The other Ichigo pulled him back for a tight hug. They stayed like that for a good half hour, eyes shut as they listened to each other breathing.

"Boys." Grimmjow tapped on the door before opening it quietly. A stream of yellow light followed him into the dark room. "Are you asleep yet?"

"Almost." Pulling away from his other half, Ichigo answered his father.

Grimmjow walked in to sit on the edge of the bed they shared. He smiled lovingly at them. "Not sleepy yet, then?"

"Soon." Ichigo nodded, sitting up to get a kiss from Grimmjow. "I want a story."

"A bedtime story?" The other Ichigo suggested, though it sounded more like a question.

The look of disbelief was back on his face again. He smiled at Ichigo, warm amber eyes telling him _but we're too old for bedtime stories._

Grimmjow leaned down, and Ichigo made space for him so he could lie between them.

"There once lived two little boys who were twins." Grimmjow began.

Ichigo giggled at his father's deep 'pretend' voice. The other Ichigo smiled at him tentatively.

"They were brought up in different families and had no idea the other existed."

This time, the other Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo smiled at him, nuzzling closer to his father's warmth. Just being like this, having both his father and the other Ichigo cuddling together made his heart give a light skip.

He'd never felt this happy.

Maybe, if the other Ichigo changed his mind, he could stay.

x

**Wow. This turned out a whole lot more different than how I'd planned it in my head. I guess my fingers ran away with my imagination.**

**Anyway, hurray for Hichigo and Ichigo love! And Daddy Grimmjow came out just as I expected him to. Looks like I'll have to continue this in another chapter. Thoughts?**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Beautiful**

* * *

Three months and no sign of any Arrancar traipsing around Karakura. It was a definite improvement since the past few years the town had been infiltrated with the pests. Ichigo was back in his Human Realm, and completely at home with his daily life routines. Still, life in Karakura was now mundane and boring compared to how life used to be in Aizen's lair. Ichigo kind of missed his other self.

Okay, he missed Hichigo a whole lot more than he cared to admit, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, he was feeling this strong urge to somehow rip open a space in the sky and race into Hueco Mundo – something which very likely to occur now that he'd been booted out and sent back home to his original 'habitat', as Aizen put it.

That sneaky bastard.

Grinding his teeth, Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair in annoyance. If it hadn't been for Aizen pressuring him during the time he'd been newly separated from his Hollow self in the meeting room, Ichigo might have had the chance to spend more time with Hichigo and Grimmjow. He could still remember the day he'd left; like it had only just happened yesterday.

When it was time for him to leave Hueco Mundo and head on home, the Espada had seen him off. His entire 'family' had accompanied him out of Hueco Mundo to the edge of his town, not caring that they were causing a huge imbalance on the spiritual structure. They didn't even bat an eyelid when Shinigami forces started appearing left, right and centre.

"Here's home, then." Ichigo said as he turned around to face his white haired counterpart. "Thanks for coming along. Really."

He meant it, too. There was a niggling feeling that made him want to say "Forget all this, let's go back to Las Noches. We can play in the sand and have jellybeans for tea." But the familiar smell of his hometown – the savoury scent of that Takoyaki stand down the block, and the whiff of Downy coming from that young lady's washing line – sent deep tingles down his spine.

He was free! And this was home.

This was where he belonged.

The welcoming doors of his father's clinic beckoned him with open arms. Ichigo inhaled a deep breath of happiness.

"Ichigo!" Cried one of the Shinigami – probably Rukia – from a spot several feet away. "What are you doing?"

Renji was there, too, his usually proud, grinning face creased with worried frowns and a downturned mouth. Byakuya stood right behind him, one hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. Scattered around the Espada in a semi-circle, blocking all means of escape, were other Shinigami from the Gotei Thirteen, all flanked by their squad members and Captains alike. Ichigo spotted white hair that belonged to Ukitake and Toshiro, and a long white beard that signified Yamamoto-Taichou himself.

Truly, everyone was present.

And it was all for him.

Ichigo felt a heavy pull at his heart.

"Come here, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, spreading both arms out.

In an instant, most of the Shinigami had drawn their zanpakutou with a sharp flick of their blades. Ichigo spared them only a glance before diving for Grimmjow's arms. He buried his face in the Sexta's chest, clutching at his white jacket with one tightly clenched fist.

There was an audible gasp, and one could almost hear the jaws of the Shinigami dropping.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ichigo tasted the cheesiness of his words, but the smile he received from Grimmjow took all his doubts away.

It didn't wash away his sadness though.

"I guess it is." Grimmjow nodded and pushed his hair back to drop a kiss on his forehead. "Stay well, Ichigo."

Nnoitra sauntered forward with a wicked glint in his eye. "Sure you wanna head home with these straight-laced pussies? They don't look like much fun to me."

"Straight laced or not, they're my friends." Ichigo tried to smile, but found himself tearing up. He swallowed the salty lump in his throat struggled to keep his tears in check. "You guys are, too."

"Don't cry." White haired Ichigo said softly. "I still love you, even if you're going to live really far away."

Behind him, Yammy laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Ichigo managed a bright smile through his tears.

"The question is, will you miss me?" Hichigo asked with a shy smile.

Ichigo smacked him upside the head – gently, but hard enough to garner a slapping sound. "Of course I will, you dork."

They broke out into smiles and laughter, and somehow Ichigo knew everything was going to be alright.

And now he was back with his family and friends, the Shinigami, and his school life. He wasn't sure if everything was alright. It seemed like things had taken a turn downhill somehow, instead of turning out roses like expected. Sighing, Ichigo closed the History book he'd been reading and tossed it back into his backpack. So much for catching up on homework assignments when his mind was clearly distracted with past memories he never wanted to forget. He felt cheated of his life somehow. It was like Aizen had gotten something he'd always had but never appreciated, but this was exactly what he had chosen when he'd been residing inside the other Ichigo's mind. Dropping down onto his soft mattress and rolling over to smell the faint scent of his shampoo on his pillow, Ichigo heaved a tired sigh and stretched out. He was counting on getting a good nap before heading out to find Keigo and play football with him.

x

Something was calling for him. He knew that voice, but he wasn't really free to respond right now. Sitting in his seat next to Grimmjow and Nnoitra like a good boy, without fidgeting; he was looking forward to his reward of strawberry cake later. Listening to Aizen talk and Ulquiorra give his daily reports were routine to him, but somehow he felt like he was being constantly called by someone else.

"Hey." Nnoitra said in a low voice, his knee grazing Ichigo's. "You alright?"

Realizing he was sending out nervous tendrils of his spiritual energy toward the Quinto, Ichigo nodded and pulled back, hoping he wasn't going to be asked any more questions.

_Shirosaki._

That was weird. It sounded like his name, but that wasn't right, because his name was Ichigo. He turned to face his father, who was watching him worriedly. Shooting Grimmjow a smile that spoke volumes about his condition, Ichigo winced as he felt parts of his face hurt. It felt as if something was about to grow through his skin and protrude out onto his face like some kind of plant.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow rubbed his son's hand with his own. "If you're feeling a headache coming up again you can tell me. I won't get mad."

These past few weeks, Ichigo had been getting mind-numbing headaches – the kind where a family of hyperactive rabbits are jumping on the thinnest, weakest, most sensitive part of your brain; or when you fall down and have a bruise and a dozen crows are hacking away at your bruise until there's nothing but bloodied skin and white bone left – that occurred seemingly out of nowhere and disappeared abruptly whenever it felt like it. These headaches had moods. But they all had one thing in common – killing the insides of Ichigo's tender head slowly but surely.

However, this new pain wasn't a headache; it wasn't anywhere in his head, but it was tingling the pain receptors around his face. Ichigo wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell his dad – parts of his face hurt, but he wasn't sure where.

Instead, the teen settled for a wry smile and a wince as whatever it was inside his face gave him a good, hard, right hook somewhere around his jaw.

"– town is fine for the time being if we need to leech out more spiritual energy from it. The Shinigami will have a harder time detecting us now due to an unlimited shield Szayel has been working on –"

Ichigo watched Aizen nod and listen intently to Ulquiorra, seated directly opposite from him as he nattered on in his droning voice.

Another punch was making the right side of his forehead tingle. He felt slightly dizzy. Something in his face was definitely trying to show itself. Either that or it got off on being sadistic. Ichigo snickered a little at the thought as he rolled out of his chair onto the floor into a dead faint.

x

They were kissing, snuggling, feeling each other's warmth through their skin. Ichigo had never felt this comfortable – so full, so intact, so complete. He let his counterpart nuzzle his lips with his own, breathing warm puffs of breath out as he exhaled. They stopped and listened to each other's heartbeats, counting each thump and thud in tandem as they watched each other with different pairs of eyes. Ichigo felt like he was seeing through his own eyes and the other Ichigo's eyes, as well as seeing both of them through another pair of eyes, like a third person type of view. He was fairly certain the other Ichigo could sense the same thing, too. They were connected by a thick, translucent bond that shimmered and glistened with each beat of their hearts, like it was being weaved out with every breath they took.

Ichigo didn't want to have to speak, but he felt compelled to. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, as if he was being called off somewhere he didn't want to go.

[– don't look back, and our fantasies will set on the right track –]

Ichigo frowned; wasn't that his phone's ringtone?

[Ichigo, please wake up. Look at him, he's not alright! Stand back, let him have some air. Doesn't look like air is what he needs. Just – again – not something that – right now – don't leave him with – please!]

Snatches of voices, all from different people at once, though they all distorted and sort of flowed into each other at the end. White haired Ichigo sighed. He knew those voices. Orange haired Ichigo knew that ringtone. Similar disturbances in a similar setting, though they were miles apart despite being so close right now.

Ichigo reached for a kiss, feeling the want inside him push his lips out to meet Ichigo's lips, caressing them with his tongue as they intertwined their limbs together in a stubborn tangle. They each wanted more of this – contentment, comfort, closeness – and just this wasn't quite enough. There was a strong urge for more and more and _more_ somehow; the sensation wasn't heavy, but it was insistent. Ichigo brushed his hand across Ichigo's forehead and pushed away the stray hairs he found there. Their eyelashes flickered against each other's as they blinked simultaneously, inching closer for more warmth.

They kissed again and again, not caring how loud and persistent the sounds desperately calling them back to their present times became. They were happy.

This was enough, yet they still hungered for more.

Fingers gripped soft hair, knees knocked together and breaths mingled as they continued tasting, feeling, sensing each other through their hot, open mouthed kisses. They were making the most of their time together – time they both knew they didn't have, but still they continued to hold on to the thin membrane of space enveloping their souls, like a soft, transparent cocoon.

"The cocoon of love." Ichigo said and laughed as the look of incredulity on the other Ichigo's face as they both realized they were sharing the same threads of thought. "I know."

"Do you?" Ichigo smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he held Ichigo's gaze. "Is it really love?"

"If it isn't, I don't know what it is." Ichigo replied, returning Ichigo's soft, gentle kisses with his own. "Don't you think so too?"

Ichigo nodded back in agreement. "Yes."

They could both feel the tugging pull of the worlds their bodies were currently residing in tearing away bits and pieces of their weak cocoon.

[– all this sensitivity, believing in the best possibility –]

[– think he'll wake up soon, he has to or I'll – come on, wait just a few more minutes – not something we should worry about – carry on –]

"I'll find a way to get back to you." Ichigo swirled his tongue over white haired Ichigo's, guiding him as he taught him the basics of French kissing. "I promise."

"Promise." Ichigo agreed. "I'll hold you to it, then."

They kissed again, more lips than tongue, just because they could.

And then they let go.

x

"Dude, you're seriously zoning out these days." Keigo muttered, pausing to knock the side of Ichigo's skull with his knuckles. "Seriously. As in seriously serious. I'm super serious here."

Ichigo nodded blankly. "I know."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"Fuck no."

He didn't; it was true. But that didn't mean he couldn't deny it.

"Well, I just have a lot on my plate." Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly.

Keigo narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"Stuff."

"Yeah. I got that. What stuff?"

"Just . . . stuff."

"Bitchin'." Keigo shook his head and sighed.

Ichigo rewarded him with another empty look.

"Who're you fucking these days?" Keigo jerked his thumb to the hickeys barely hidden under the white collar of Ichigo's uniform shirt. "College girl, or chick from another school?"

"Neither." Ichigo replied, which was the truth.

"Okay, so you don't like pussy, I get that." Keigo flapped a hand dismissively. "I don't have nothing against it, just to set things straight. I don't know, man. How do I . . ."

Ichigo watched his classmate shove his hands into his pockets. Keigo rocked on his heels, then sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"You can tell me anything, man." Keigo stared pointedly at a crack in the cement floor. "I'm open to anything you want to say. Just so you know that. I'm here."

Breaking out into a slow smile, Ichigo nudged Keigo with his elbow. "Thanks, man. I got you."

There wasn't anything he could tell Keigo. How could he? What could he say? 'I'm in love with myself. But it's not really me, it's a part of me. I see myself in my dreams, and I really miss him when I'm awake. What do you think I should do about it?' Everything he had on his plate was either too much to chew, or entirely on a different menu. But having the comfort of his friend beside him was enough. Ichigo could let himself relax, just this once.

x

"Dad." Ichigo said hoarsely, his throat dry from lack of water. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Grimmjow pressed a glass of water to his son's deathly pale lips. "Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm a monster." Ichigo whispered as soon as the glass had been emptied. "I hate myself."

"No you're not." Grimmjow pulled his boy into a tight grasp, fingers gripping his son's limp body through a swathe of white cloth. "I don't ever want you to think that. Ever."

Ichigo offered him a soft smile before falling into another deep sleep.

x

"You look exhausted." Ichigo frowned, reaching up to touch the pale white skin of the other Ichigo. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Have we ever been, since . . .?" White haired Ichigo trailed off, looking too tired to speak.

He didn't need to continue. Ichigo understood. They both hadn't felt quite the same since their separation. It sometimes got unbearable, but the strong urge to keep sleeping in hopes of dreaming each other up again was always present.

Running a hand through his white hair, Ichigo slid out of his white Espada robes, baring himself before his twin. "I'm a monster. Do you love me?"

"I love you." Orange haired Ichigo said in earnest, fingers trailing a gentle pattern on beautiful, pale skin. "You're everything to me."

"But I'm still a monster." White haired Ichigo pulled away, and for an instant, in their dreamlike world, Ichigo thought he saw him fade away into the wisps of fog.

"You're not!" Ichigo rushed forward, reaching out to grasp pale white wrists, swinging his counterpart around to face him and the brunt of his intensity. "You're beautiful."

Tears were sliding down white haired Ichigo's cheeks, and somehow his black sclera looked darker than usual. Still, his amber irises shone in the dim light of their dream, further illuminating his inimitable beauty.

"You're you. I can accept that." Ichigo whispered, fingers dancing patterns down white haired Ichigo's cheeks as he leaned in, closing the small gap between their bodies – one bare and the other fully clothed. "Accept that I accept you. If that makes sense."

"It does." White haired Ichigo said, and gave a small laugh.

To Ichigo, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. They pulled each other into a kiss, slow and steady at the beginning, wet and hungry in the middle, and changed into fully heated, open-mouthed passion at the brink. They pulled apart as both boys gasped for a little more air.

"You're Shiro." Ichigo whispered. "Shirosaki. You belong to me, and I to you. There's nothing more I could ask for."

At that very moment, Shiro felt it. Maybe this was the thing they called love.

And then something broke free from his face. It hurt like a total bitch. Shiro was sure he screamed. Or perhaps it was Ichigo who did, probably out of fear or horror or disgust. He didn't know. All he registered was a thousand hot needles skewering the insides of his face, and soon his vision flickered between red and black and white.

x

" – you alright?" Keigo's voice and a hand on his shoulder was shaking him awake. "Fell asleep for a while there, mate. Want me to get you some coffee or anything? The vending machine's been fixed."

Ichigo panted, his breathing ragged. This was a living nightmare. "I'm fine."

His voice came out forced, harsh. Keigo backed away a little. Ichigo instantly regretted it. But this wasn't the time for anything besides saving Shirosaki. Leaping to his feet, the orange haired youth headed straight for the door of the rooftop.

"Dude!" Keigo called after him.

"I got someplace to be!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his friend an apologetic smile. "I'll explain later, I promise!"

I promise.

He'd made a promise to Shiro, and he wasn't about to break it. Ichigo thundered down the stairs of Block E, racing straight for the back of the school, where he scaled the fence surrounding the track field in a matter of two minutes. Feet crunching on the gravel of the road that led toward the shop houses, Ichigo reached into his pocket for the Shinigami representative badge he always carried on him.

The Shinigami might not understand his plight, but he knew someone who would.

Ichigo raced for the small row of shops and ran straight into Urahara's.

x

**Work is tiring. I find myself having less free time to do what I want, and that includes weekends. Makes me feel all blah and so on, but I'm clinging onto the thin shred of hope that I'll have more time to myself. That aside, hugs to all my readers! I'm glad you've kept up with me so far. Thanks for all the support messages. You guys are really sweet.**


End file.
